El caso de la escritora curiosa
by SubliNight
Summary: Umi recibe un extraño correo electrónico que narra una serie casos de desapariciones que jamás se resolvieron y que se creía que no estaban conectados. Todo aquello podía ser el material perfecto para un nuevo libro. Sin embargo el hecho de que no tenía idea de quién era el remitente la hizo cuestionarse el porque le enviaron eso. Spin-off secuela de Arte y música.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de unos meses de descanso estoy de regreso con la secuela de arte y música (tal como prometí) y como avise en Facebook, el genero y tono de la historia cambia. La verdad es que me preocupa algo la recepción que tendrá y más aun que la inactividad oxidara mi estilo. Igual por Face ya subí la cantidad de capítulos que serán, la historia ya esta finalizada y me encataria decir que estaré publicando semanal, pero lo cierto es que eso dependerá de mi beta, porque aun esta revisando los capítulos. Así que... si no hay actualización el próximo Lunes sera el que sigue (actualizaciones cada una o dos semanas.

Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir solo que espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo y nos estamos leyendo pronto :D

Ni Love Live! School Idol Project, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

 **-1-**

–Necesito vacaciones. –murmuró Umi mientras aferraba sus manos al volante de su automóvil.

–Desde el año pasado –mencionó Kotori, mientras veía distraídamente por la ventanilla del copiloto.

–Es probable, pero... sucedieron demasiadas cosas, lo sabes. –la escritora intentó justificarse mientras detenía su vehículo al ver la luz del semáforo en rojo.

–Sé que Honoka-chan y yo iremos de vacaciones contigo; pero también creo que debiste tomar un descanso luego de terminar la recopilación de poemas el año pasado.

–De acuerdo, es verdad. Es sólo que realmente ansiaba escribir esta nueva novela mientras los recuerdos aún estuvieran frescos en nuestras memorias. Sobre todo en la de Nico. –el sonido del claxon del vehículo detrás de ellas sobresaltó a Umi; la luz había cambiado a verde sin percatarse de ello, pisó el acelerador y el coche avanzó lo más rápido que el límite de velocidad permitía.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –habló Kotori luego de una pausa– Nico-chan ya no recuerda tantos detalles de lo ocurrido.

Aquello en realidad era bastante normal.

Había pasado casi un año desde la aprensión de ese psicópata doctor. Le hubiese sorprendido que a esas alturas recordaran todos los hechos tal y como sucedieron. Maki y sus padres habían sido bastante amables al permitirle usar la historia para escribir una novela. Y no esperaba que Nico accediera a contarle su experiencia como rehén. Sabía que aquello resultó traumático para la artista, aunque nunca lo expresó abiertamente a ninguna de sus amigas, cuando hablaba del tema lo hacía como si no hubiese sido gran cosa. Pero Umi se percató –mientras la pelinegra narraba el acontecimiento– de lo mucho que le afectaba recordarlo, por lo que decidió hacer todas las preguntas necesarias en una sóla ocasión, y así no forzar a Nico a revivir esas memorias.

La escritora detuvo el automóvil frente a la casa de su amiga.– ¿Nos vemos mañana?

– Por supuesto. –afirmó Kotori con una sonrisa.

Umi esperó a que la castaña entrara a su hogar y luego se retiró. Mientras conducía vio por el espejo retrovisor la caja que había dejado sobre el asiento trasero, la misma que su editora le entregó por la mañana al término de su reunión. ¿Su contenido? Cartas de sus fans. Volvió su vista al frente mientras calculaba el tiempo que le tomaría leer toda la correspondencia. Las palabras de sus lectores eran importantes para ella; aunque en su mayoría elogiaban su trabajo, también recibía críticas que valía la pena tener en consideración para mejorar. Era algo que tenía en común con Nico, ambas estaban abiertas a la evolución con el fin de mejorar. Había artistas –de todos los ámbitos– que creían firmemente que existe un tope al que se debe llegar; pero al aferrarse a esa idea se estancaban, y su trabajo se volvía una calca de sus obras anteriores. Nico sin duda diría que es como "ver la misma pintura, pero con diferentes colores".

Finalmente llegó a casa, aparcó su coche y debatió consigo misma si debía sacar la caja con cartas o dejarla ahí y echarle un vistazo otro día. Luego de revisar mentalmente su agenda concluyó que tenía tiempo de sobra, tomó la caja y entró a su casa. Fue directamente a la habitación que usaba como oficina, dejó la correspondencia en el suelo junto a su escritorio, y encendió la computadora. Si planeaba ponerse al corriente con los mensajes de sus fans, lo haría también con su correo electrónico y sus redes sociales.

Abrió su explorador y tecleó la dirección de Facebook, ahí sólo tenía su cuenta privada por lo que no le llevo mucho tiempo revisar sus notificaciones. Lo más pesado era Twitter, al entrar encontró que tenía nuevos –cientos de– seguidores y la cantidad de notificaciones le resultó abrumadora, sabía que aquello le tomaría varias horas.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, mientras pensaba en que nadie le había advertido que la fama sería tan agobiante. Inevitablemente dejó escapar un suspiro, caminó hacia el refrigerador y buscó ingredientes para un sándwich, aunque no tenía mucho apetito sabía que si no comía algo en ese momento, era probable que ya no lo hiciera ese día, sus hábitos alimenticios se habían vuelto un desastre. Una vez su comida –cena– estuvo lista puso todo en una bandeja y regresó frente a su computadora.

Durante horas estuvo leyendo y respondiendo publicaciones, sólo hizo pequeñas pausas para tomar nota de algunas sugerencias que ya analizaría con calma a su debido tiempo, además de realizar estiramientos para relajar su dolorida espalda. Para cuando terminó, eran pasadas de las 3:00 am.

Antes de ir a dormir checaría su correo electrónico, ese era exclusivamente de uso personal, y los únicos que lo conocían eran su familia, sus amigas y algunas personas de la editorial.

Fue por ello que encontrar entre sus emails, uno de un tal Edogawa Yukio, la desconcertó. Este tenía como asunto "Querida Sonoda Umi-sama". La escritora dudó por largo rato si abrirlo o no. Resultaba obvio que el nombre del remitente era falso, pues se trataba de una fusión de los nombres de dos escritores que ella conocía bien, y la dirección de correo electrónico también era falsa. Una serie de letras y números sin sentido con un " " en el centro y un ".jp" al final, eran lo único que volvía a aquello una dirección de correo. Contenía un archivo adjunto, que Umi temía fuese un virus.

Otra de las cosas que tenía en común con Nico era la curiosidad, no siempre le pasaba, pero por alguna razón, aquello la hacía sentir levemente emocionada. Y eso la impulsó a querer saber "¿Qué?" y "¿Por qué?". Revisó que su antivirus estuviera activado y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad.

El texto era corto –calculó que eran más o menos cien palabras– y sólo tenía una breve explicación que decía:

 _Querida Sonoda Umi-sama._

 _Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con usted por este atrevimiento. Usted no me conoce, pero yo sí la conozco, soy uno de sus tantos lectores, que admira y respeta su obra, sobre todo su novela más reciente. Es una historia de misterio y suspenso lograda de manera tan real, creíble y cuya esencia logra capturar al lector, que incluso lo hace sentir parte de la misma, a tal grado, que se ganó mi respeto. Se ha convertido en uno de mis escritores favoritos, y es por eso que me he animado a mandarle este archivo, narrándole algunos casos de los que probablemente ya ha escuchado hablar. Creo que es un tema interesante que podría usar para su próximo libro._

 _No queriendo alargar más esto, me despido, con la esperanza de que esta información le sea lo suficientemente interesante para que la tenga a consideración._

 _Atentamente._

 _Edogawa Yukio._

Releyó un par de veces más el mensaje, y después, aún con un poco de incertidumbre dio doble click sobre el archivo de Word adjunto. Su antivirus no detectó nada anormal en el documento, por lo que procedió a abrirlo.

Durante los siguientes 43 minutos, Umi leyó casos de secuestros que estaban increíblemente bien documentados, el archivo contaba incluso con fotografías y mapas de los lugares donde los cuerpos de las víctimas habían sido encontrados. Lo que más llamó la atención de la escritora, fue que se trataba de niñas y adolescentes. Cuando llegó a un caso que pasó en una zona de la ciudad cercana a donde vivió durante su infancia, se dio cuenta de que por el año en el que sucedió, y la edad de la víctima, ella pudo haber sufrido ese mismo destino. Umi imprimió la información y la guardó en una carpeta. Después estudiaría mejor los casos, pero en ese momento sus párpados ya se estaban cerrando, y sentía que no podría continuar por más tiempo.

* * *

Umi observaba a sus amigas conversar, o al menos era lo que parecía. En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en la información que recibió la noche anterior. Mientras más pensaba en Shun Sugisaki –la niña desaparecida cerca de donde vivió en el tiempo que estuvo en la primaria–, más sentía que debía investigar un poco sobre ello.

–¿Puedo? Umi-chan –preguntó Honoka sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

La escritora no respondió, sólo parpadeó confundida al no saber de qué hablaba su amiga peli naranja. – Claro.

–¡Bien! –exclamó emocionada Honoka– Entonces le diré a Tsubasa cuando tu editora te diga que puedes tomar tus vacaciones.

–¿Pasa algo Umi-chan? –Kotori había notado que su querida amiga no estaba en el mundo real al 100%. Temía que su mente ya estuviera creando una nueva historia, que terminaría por cancelar sus vacaciones una vez más.

–No. –respondió Umi al instante. Pero al pensarlo mejor decidió compartir la información que recibió– Bueno, la verdad, pensaba en un antiguo caso de secuestro. ¿Te suena el nombre de Shun Sugisaki?

–Iba en nuestra clase. –comentó Honoka desconcertando a sus amigas– ¿Qué? Me acuerdo porque en una ocasión me cedió su pan en el almuerzo. Era una buena niña.

Umi sonrió. Definitivamente era una buena razón para recordar el nombre de alguien, al menos desde la perspectiva de Honoka.– Espera… ¿Iba en nuestra clase?

La peli naranja asintió– Era agradable y un poco tímida. –sonrió– Casi como tú.

Kotori no pudo evitar reírse ante esa observación.

Umi frunció el ceño, pero decidió no decir nada.

–Ahora que lo pienso, fue durante las vacaciones que ella desapareció. –agregó la castaña– Nuestros padres estuvieron paranoicos una larga temporada.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Umi. No recordaba muy bien esa época, y aunque la fotografía de la pequeña Sugisaki le parecía familiar, no lograba recordar haber interactuado con ella.

– Sí, fue una época difícil, tus padres no dejaban que fueses a jugar a nuestras casas.

Eso sí lo recordaba, aunque vagamente. Hubo una temporada donde Kotori y Honoka tenían que ir a visitarla si querían jugar con ella.– Bueno, más o menos me acuerdo de eso.

–Como no volvió a desaparecer ningún niño por esas fechas, todo volvió a la normalidad relativamente rápido. Creo que los padres de Sugisaki-san aún esperan encontrarla.

Umi volteó confundida a ver Kotori– ¿De qué hablas? Encontraron su cadáver.

La diseñadora negó con la cabeza– No es así, el caso sigue abierto. Mi mamá se encontró hace unos meses con los señores Sugisaki y eso fue lo que dijeron.

Umi sacó su celular, e hizo una rápida búsqueda en internet sólo para corroborar lo que Kotori acababa de decir, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El caso seguía abierto, aunque la policía dudaba que la niña siguiera con vida. ¿Sería posible haberse confundido debido al cansancio? Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su automóvil, donde tenía la carpeta con las impresiones de los casos. Buscó rápidamente la parte donde se hablaba de su excompañera de escuela. Al llegar a la conclusión del caso vio que en efecto, se anexó un mapa donde supuestamente hallaron el cadáver. La escritora se estremeció ante tal revelación.

– Umi-chan ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Kotori preocupada, Honoka venía detrás de ella.

Umi abrió la boca para responder pero volvió a cerrarla.

¿Debía contarle a sus amigas?

Si sólo se trataba de una broma, lo único que haría sería preocuparlas por nada. Lo primero que debía hacer era investigar todos los casos del archivo con la información pública que existía de aquellos secuestros. Y después de eso, dependiendo de lo que encontrara, pensaría mejor qué hacer.

–Nada, sólo quería consultar la… –hizo una pausa intentando encontrar una buena excusa– la información para mi próxima novela.

–¿Ya estás trabajando en algo nuevo? –el semblante y tono de voz de Honoka era de decepción.

–No, tan sólo es una recopilación que probablemente usaré después. –dejó la carpeta en el asiento del copiloto– Para cuando regresemos de vacaciones.

Por alguna razón Kotori sentía que Umi no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero no comentó nada, tarde o temprano la escritora le contaría qué le preocupaba. Porque no, no lo había pasado por alto. Su querida Umi-chan se sentía intranquila.

–Debo irme, tengo demasiadas cartas que leer.

–¿Correspondencia de tus fans? –cuestionó Honoka.

–Sí. –subió a su auto– Me pondré en contacto con ustedes cuando me digan cuánto tiempo libre tendré para nuestro viaje.

La peli naranja asintió con la cabeza, mientras Kotori se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano, entonces supo que la modista se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien. En cuanto supiera lo que estaba sucediendo sería a la primera en llamar para contarle.

Pero por el momento, lo mejor era tratar sola con ese extraño asunto.

Arrancó su vehículo y se fue directo a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo.**

 **Antes de que pasen a leer quisiera decir algunas cosas (aclararlas) que leí en los comentarios.**

 **Lo primero, Umi y Kotori son la pareja central, pero tal y como en Arte y música; NicoMaki y NozoEli tendrán participación. Sobre la temática, sí es más seria, es suspenso y misterio aunque creo que terminé enfocándome mucho más en el suspenso porque hay un punto donde es fácil deducir quien es el culpable. La historia no es 100% del tipo policial y esto se debe a dos muy importantes detalles; el primero es que no conozco en su totalidad el código penal japonés y la verdad es que no me parece bien el hacerlo en base el código penal de mi país. El otro detalle es el oficio de Umi, ella es escritora, es por eso que no puedo hacerla actuar como detective, ya que (como ex estudiante de criminología y criminalística puedo decir) conocer la ley y aplicarla es muy diferente, y por eso Umi investiga todo de la manera en que cualquier civil podría. Otra cosa que quisiera decir es que no esperen mucho romance, ya saben como soy, me gusta más enfocarme en la trama que en lo cursi, aunque si metí algunos momentos "románticos".**

 **Como detalle curioso, quisiera resaltar cierto review donde se menciona que es hora de llamar a Conan, y sobre eso debo decir que el título de esta historia es de hecho una referencia a Detective Conan.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido hasta el próximo Lunes que subiré el tercer capítulo.**

 **Ni Love Live! ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Día de lluvia.**

 **(Canción infantil japonesa)**

 **youtu . be / G0nEApiB-f0** **(Eliminen los espacios)**

 _Día de lluvia, día de lluvia, me gusta;_

 _Mi madre vendrá con mi paraguas,_

 _Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

 _Con mi saco al hombro, sigo a mi madre;_

 _Toca una campana en algún sitio,_

 _Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

 _Ho, ho, esta niña está chorreando,_

 _Está llorando debajo del sauce,_

 _Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

 _Mamá, mamá, le prestaré mi paraguas;_

 _"He, niñita, toma este paraguas,"_

 _Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

 _Estoy bien, no te preocupes_

 _Mamá me tomará debajo de su gran paraguas,_

 _Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

El siguiente caso está ligeramente inspirado en los asesinatos cometidos por Tsutomu Miyasaki –el otaku asesino– durante 1988 y 1989, en Tokio, Japón. Fechas y nombres han sido completamente cambiados por motivos de trama.

 **-2-**

Shun Sugisaki caminaba alegremente por la acera, ataviada con su impermeable y sus botas para lluvia color rosa. La pequeña saltaba en cada charco que encontraba a su paso, salpicando la parte inferior de su impermeable y sus botas de goma decoradas con un alegre diseño de ranitas, ideales para el clima de ese día. La lluvia golpeteaba rítmicamente sobre la capucha que protegía su cabeza. El día era gris, húmedo, frío y ventoso, volviendo inútiles a los paraguas. Las personas que pasaban junto a ella casi no le prestaban atención, apenas le dirigían una rápida mirada y volvían su vista al frente; estaban más enfocados en llegar a su destino –cualquiera que fuese– que en preocuparse por lo que hacía una pequeña niña sola bajo la lluvia, para ellos, era casi como un fantasma.

Los padres de la menor trabajaban la mayor parte del día y regresaban muy tarde a casa, Shun era hija única, y ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela –al menos con los que ocasionalmente solía jugar– vivía cerca, por lo que buscaba la manera de entretenerse sola. Casi siempre se la pasaba en casa, leyendo, o haciendo tarea, pero a esas alturas de las vacaciones había terminado sus deberes, por lo que decidió salir y dar un paseo. Los días lluviosos como ese le fascinaban; así que a sabiendas de que se ganaría una buena reprimenda de su madre por volver a casa con la ropa húmeda y llena de barro, valdría la pena.

Se detuvo en la dulcería que solía frecuentar casi a diario cuando era temporada de clases. Compró sus favoritos, bocchan dango y ramune de fresa. Mientras comía sus golosinas le hizo compañía a la "abuela", una mujer mayor que siempre atendía aquel local. En días como ese, los huesos de la mujer y sobre todo sus articulaciones le causaban un fuerte dolor, haciendo que lo único que deseara fuese estar en cama. Sin embargo, era la única en casa para atender la tienda, sus ventas habían disminuido en los últimos meses, y no podía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso. Por desgracia para Shun, debido a su malestar la anciana no le puso mucha atención, y no escuchó la mayor parte de sus planes a cerca de ir al parque, aprovechando que tendría todos los juegos para ella sola. Durante los años siguientes la culpa de no haber mandado a la pequeña a casa, o hacerle esperar con ella hasta que sus padres regresaran del trabajo, la atormentaría, pero en ese momento ella lo ignoraba.

La niña se despidió de la abuela mientras agitaba sus pequeñas manos, salió del local y emprendió su viaje hacia el parque cantando "Día de lluvia". Al llegar a la esquina dio vuelta, y estuvo a nada de estrellarse con una joven que vestía un conjunto deportivo impermeable. La pequeña se disculpó, hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino. La joven antes de retomar el suyo observó a la menor y se preguntó a dónde iría con un clima que amenazaba con empeorar en cualquier momento. Ella no tenía opción, se acercaba una importante competencia en la que debía participar, y sí quería ganar, cada minuto de su entrenamiento contaba. En el instante en que iba a reanudar su carrera una furgoneta blanca pasó a su lado muy lentamente llamando su atención, esta siguió de largo pero la joven no la perdió de vista. Lo que captó su interés sobre el vehículo fueron los vidrios polarizados, y sobre todo la ausencia de matrícula.

Al otro lado de la calle un oficinista apretaba el mango de su sombrilla con la mano derecha, y consultaba su reloj de pulso en su muñeca izquierda, asegurándose de tener tiempo suficiente para almorzar. Para el momento en que la furgoneta blanca detuvo su marcha, un joven en impermeable salía de una tienda de conveniencia en contra esquina al parque. Al mismo tiempo, dentro del establecimiento un chico tomaba del revistero ubicado frente al ventanal de la calle la Shonen Jump de la semana. Mientras el joven de impermeable verificaba sus compras y repasaba mentalmente no haber olvidado nada, la niña llegó hasta el vehículo. Las alarmas en la cabeza de la chica en ropa deportiva se encendieron y giró su cuerpo con la intención ir a donde estaba la pequeña; en ese instante la puerta se abrió, un brazo salió y jaló rápidamente a Shun hacia el interior. La chica gritó para llamar la atención de los otros dos testigos pero ninguno se movió de su sitio, sólo pudieron observar cómo la furgoneta se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar.

* * *

–¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se preguntó Umi mientras apretaba la pala entre sus manos.– Soy más inteligente que esto, todavía estoy a tiempo, todavía... –se alejó de su auto, murmurando, mientras se adentraba en el bosque que rodeaba la central Shintama, al oeste de Tokio en la prefectura de Saitama. Enterró la pala en la tierra, y sacó el celular de su pantalón junto con una impresión del mapa donde marcaba la ubicación exacta del cuerpo de Shun Sugisaki.

Sabía muy bien que estaba cometiendo la estupidez más grande su vida. Que debió reportar a la policía sobre el correo que recibió y dejar que personal capacitado se hiciera cargo. No ella, sola y en medio de un bosque con el Sol ocultándose, armada únicamente con una pala, un pedazo de papel y un celular cuya señal era casi tan inexistente como su sentido común en ese momento. Era peligrosamente estúpido por donde se viera. Y a pesar de su situación decidió avanzar, algo la impulsó a hacerlo. ¿Pero qué, o por qué? Dicen que la curiosidad humana no tiene límites, pero si se trataba de eso, era una curiosidad insana, mórbida. ¿O acaso era un naciente deseo de justicia? Justicia para Shun y las demás víctimas, ¿realmente creía que de alguna manera podía ayudar a conseguirla y que ese era el primer paso? Bien podía tratarse de un idiota con demasiado tiempo libre haciéndole una muy elaborada broma, en la que ella había caído completamente. O peor aún, se trataba de una trampa. La persona que le envió la información podía estar observando en ese mismo instante cada uno de sus movimientos, acechando furtivamente a la espera de una oportunidad para acercarse, y arremeter contra ella...

Esa posibilidad de repente le pareció tan real, casi tangible, que le provocó un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral y su pulso se aceleró aún más. Un atisbo de sensatez se dejó entrever, poniéndola a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.– No soy Jessica Fletcher... [1]. –Se recordó a sí misma, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle dar la vuelta, subir a su auto y regresar a casa; su sensatez desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Se detuvo frente a un gran árbol al que parecían haberle cortado parte de la corteza con una navaja. Dejó la pala en el suelo e iluminó el tronco –la noche le había ganado– examinando la marca que se mencionaba en el documento recibido en su correo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró a su alrededor.

Aparentemente estaba sola.

Tomó la pala y comenzó a cavar.

La noche era fría y la Luna estaba en fase de Luna nueva, por lo que había más oscuridad de lo normal. De no estar en aquella situación, se tomaría un tiempo para contemplar la estrellas, acompañada de una manta y un termo con té caliente entre sus manos. Pero ese no era el caso. Siguió cavando por un rato hasta que la pala golpeó algo duro, Umi la arrojó a un lado y se puso un par de guantes de látex que compró posteriormente a estar con Kotori y Honoka –y antes de volver a su casa–. Removió la tierra con sus manos un poco más hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era una osamenta, sin lugar a dudas era humana, y por el tamaño debía pertenecer a un infante.

Después de casi dos décadas, alguien por fin había encontrado a Shun Sugisaki. Gotas de sudor frío se formaron por todo su cuerpo, su estómago se revolvió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apenas le fue posible contener una arcada antes de salir rápidamente del agujero donde una perversa y despiadada persona ocultara los restos de una pequeña e inocente niña. Umi cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra e hizo lo posible por contener el vómito. No tenía intenciones de dejar a la policía cualquier tipo de evidencia que revelara que alguien estuvo ahí. Una vez segura de que no iba a devolver su cena y ya más repuesta, volvió a tapar la fosa con la osamenta, e hizo lo posible por borrar las huellas que había dejado en el suelo. Por como estaba el clima esperaba que pronto comenzara a llover, eso haría menos notorio que la tierra había sido removida recientemente. Ahora su prioridad era salir de ahí, y esta vez, daría aviso a la policía.

* * *

Kotori tomó con ambas manos la taza de té que Umi le ofreció, con la esperanza de que eso disimulara el hecho de que estaba temblando. Le costaba creer que la escritora hubiese cometido semejante acto de insensatez, como fue el atreverse a ir sola a verificar la información que un completo extraño –posiblemente un homicida– le había dado. Dejó que un sorbo de la cálida bebida de tono aceitunado humedeciera su seca garganta mientras trataba de mantener la calma lo mejor posible, y meditaba sobre qué responder a lo que su amiga acababa de contarle, por la expresión tensa en su rostro supuso que Umi no esperaba recibir elogios de su parte, y no era para menos. Kotori tenía ganas de llorar, el simple hecho pensar en lo que pudo haberle sucedido a la escritora la estremecía y hacía doler su pecho. Colocó con cuidado sobre la mesita de centro la taza de porcelana hermosamente decorada con motivos florales al igual que la tetera; en otra circunstancia le hubiese dicho a Umi lo mucho que le gustaba y preguntado dónde había conseguido ese nuevo juego de té, e incluso pedido que la acompañara, pero ese no era el caso. Por fin se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar sin soltarse a llorar y miró a los ojos a la escritora.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura de que el nombre de tu fan es falso?

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que uso un generador de correos electrónicos para mandarme el archivo, eso sería lo más lógico. –Umi suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba– Además, en varias entrevistas he mencionado lo mucho que admiro el trabajo de ciertos autores de nuestro país. Suelo mencionar mucho a dos de ellos; Edogawa Ranpo [2] y Yukio Mishima [3].

–Ya veo… de ahí proviene el nombre. –murmuró la diseñadora.

Umi asintió con la cabeza y volteó a ver un librero cercano donde tenía varias de las obras de ambos autores, en cuanto pasó su mirada por cierto libro recordó un detalle que le hizo sonreír irónicamente– Sabes… entre sus historias, Edogawa Ranpo tiene una llamada "la butaca humana". En ella, una escritora famosa recibe una carta donde el remitente le narra…–hizo una pausa y se corrigió– mejor dicho, le confiesa, una serie de crímenes que cometió. –se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mueble de cedro donde guardaba varias de sus más preciadas novelas, tomó una y comenzó a ojearla.– La carta que le envía empieza con algo como: "Querida señora, le ruego me disculpe por enviarle una carta siendo un completo extraño para usted…". –una vez encontró la página donde venía ese texto, confirmó lo que acababa de citar y se lo mostró a Kotori. Dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesa de centro y sacó su celular para abrir el correo recibido el día anterior, extendiendo su mano hacia la diseñadora con el móvil en ella para que pudiera leerlo.

–"Querida Sonoda Umi-sama. –comenzó a leer la castaña en voz alta– Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con usted por este atrevimiento. Usted no me conoce…"

–Bastante parecido –interrumpió Umi– ¿verdad? –bloqueó su celular y lo guardó de nuevo en su pantalón.

Kotori parpadeó perpleja ante tal descubrimiento– Me gustaría pensar que sólo está jugando contigo, pero después de lo que me contaste, después de… –hizo una pausa pensando en cómo continuar– la verdad, es que no sé qué creer, o qué deseo creer.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambas, lo cual era bastante inusual, pero por la situación en la que se hallaba la escritora era entendible.

–Cuéntame un poco más sobre eso... –dijo la diseñadora– ¿Cómo es el relato de la butaca humana?

Umi volvió a sentarse, y vio cómo Kotori tomaba otro sorbo de su té – En resumen… el sujeto que le envió la carta a la escritora era un carpintero al que un día le encargaron hacer una silla para un hotel de lujo al que acudía en su mayoría gente extranjera y acaudalada. Mientras terminaba de fabricar la butaca se le ocurrió una idea, una que piensa le ayudará a salir de la pobreza; diseñar un mueble en el que una persona fuera capaz de habitar. –tomó una taza vacía y la colocó frente a ella– Logra meterse en la butaca antes de que sea transportada al hotel, y una vez ahí resiste o disfruta, dependiendo de si es hombre o mujer, que literalmente se sienten sobre él, y por las noches aprovecha para robarle a los huéspedes. –tomó la tetera y comenzó a verter con calma parte de su contenido mientras continuaba con su relato– Así lo hizo durante meses, hasta que el hotel cambió de propietarios y estos decidieron subastar varios de los muebles, entre ellos la butaca donde él se hallaba escondido. –terminó de servir su bebida e hizo a un lado la tetera – Resulta que la termina comprando un alto dignatario que residía en Tokio, como un regalo para su esposa que pasa todo el día sentada frente a un escritorio debido a su ocupación; ella era escritora… a esas alturas uno como lector ya sabe cómo va a finalizar la carta, y todo se confirma algunas líneas después cuando el sujeto confiesa que la butaca de la que habla, es la misma que el marido acababa de regalarle hace poco tiempo, también le dice que tiene deseos de que se conozcan en persona, y le pide que responda a su petición con una señal, él estará vigilando.

Kotori se estremeció, pero guardó silencio, esperó a que Umi continuara pero al ver que su amiga no decía nada, se decidió a hablar: –¿cómo termina el relato? Él... ¿acaso le hace algo a la escritora?

Umi negó con la cabeza – No, de hecho el final es un poco decepcionante. En 2007 el mangaka Junji Ito [4] hizo una adaptación de ese relato, y creo que le dio un mejor final, uno más escalofriante que el de Edogawa Ranpo.

–Umi-chan… –el tono en el timbre de voz de Kotori le hizo notar que estaba nerviosa y preocupada– ¿Cómo crees que termine tu versión de este relato?

–Bueno… –Umi tomó la taza con ambas manos como había hecho Kotori en su momento, y ejerció una leve presión sobre ella– Para empezar, no tengo ninguna butaca nueva, lo único que mi situación comparte con la de la escritora en el relato de Edogawa, es en que recibí una carta anónima, donde prácticamente me han hecho una confesión. Así que creo… que estoy en una posición más delicada.

–Tienes que ir a la policía de inmediato.

–Ya lo hice, justo antes de que llegaras.

–¿Y qué te han dicho?

Umi suspiró– Que seguramente se trata de una broma de mal gusto, que la ignore y siga con mi vida.

–¿Y piensas hacerlo?

La escritora recordó brevemente el momento en que encontró la osamenta de Shun Sugisaki, y se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño. Su raciocinio coherente le decía que dejara las cosas estar, que no terminaría bien, pero una vez más ignoró todo eso. Ahora estaba segura que no había sido sólo curiosidad lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Su moral y su corazón le gritaban que debía hacer algo por las familias de aquellas niñas que nunca volverían a casa; ella sabía dónde estaban los restos, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer que las autoridades se lo tomaran en serio.

–No es tan fácil como hacer una llamada anónima. –murmuró Umi– Necesitan los mapas que adjuntó el criminal en el archivo. –tomó un sorbo de su té– Creo que por el momento no haré nada. Quizá... sólo investigar un poco el caso Sugisaki y comparar con los sospechosos de los otros casos.

–Me parece extraño. –Kotori extendió su brazo para alcanzar el documento impreso que la escritora había dejado en la mesa cerca de la tetera– Cuando secuestraron a Shun-chan hubo varios testigos y nadie hizo nada, la chica fue la única que logró reaccionar un poco, pero sólo grito para llamar la atención de los otros que se quedaron mirando mientras metían a la niña a la furgoneta y desaparecían. Eso sin contar a las personas que por curiosidad se asomaron a sus ventanas durante el alboroto. –buscó la parte donde se hablaba del secuestro de su antigua compañera de escuela.

–¿Dices que es raro porque nadie hizo nada? –Kotori asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y Umi decidió aclararle su duda– Es un fenómeno psicológico que se conoce como "efecto espectador"; según el estudio, mientras más personas se encuentren en un lugar en el momento de un aprieto, es menos probable que alguien haga algo al respecto, ya que todos esperan que otra persona se encargue de ello.

–Entonces, porque las personas que se encontraban ahí pensaron que otro asumiría la responsabilidad y actuaría... ¿nadie ayudó a Shun-chan? –dejó las hojas sobre la mesa.

Umi no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba casi segura de que ese había sido el caso– Probablemente sí.

Kotori observó con preocupación a su amiga, sabía que no había sido del todo sincera al decir que no haría nada o que sólo investigaría, no creía que Umi fuera capaz de dejar las cosas tal como estaban, sin resolver. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no muy bueno sucedería –al igual que cuando secuestraron a Nico– y no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces; ignorar su corazonada y atribuirla a paranoia.

–Umi-chan...

–¿Si?

–Por favor, ten cuidado.

La escritora asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba que eso haría, tener cuidado, pero desafortunadamente no dependía totalmente de ella el salir ilesa de esa situación.

* * *

 **1\. Jessica Beatrice Fletcher** , es la protagonista de Murder, She Wrote (mejor conocida en lugares de habla hispana como "La reportera del crimen" o "Se ha escrito un crimen"). Es una serie de televisión que se emitió entre 1984 y 1996. Donde una profesora de inglés retirada y viuda decide volverse escritora de novelas de misterio, pero como una maldición, a donde quiera que va (para promocionar sus libros, conferencias o visitar a sus conocidos) termina ocurriendo un asesinato, y ella haciendo labor de detective.

 **2\. Edogawa Ranpo** , su nombre real era Hirai Tarou, fue un contable administrativo, comerciante y vendedor de fideos ambulante que después se volvió autor y crítico. Escribió varias historias de misterio y suspenso. Su seudónimo salió del nombre de uno de sus escritores favoritos, Edgar Allan Poe, (pero pronunciado de forma japonesa: Edoga-waRan-po).

 **3\. Yukio Mishima** , su nombre real era Kimitake Hiraoka, fue dramaturgo, ensayista y novelista. Es considerado como uno de los más grandes escritores de la historia de Japón. Su trabajo consta de 40 novelas, 18 obras de teatro, 20 libros de relatos, 20 ensayos y un libreto; la mayoría ha sido aclamada por la crítica y lectores. Su obra más destacada fue la tetralogía de "El mar de la fertilidad", que estaba compuesta por; Nieve de primavera, Caballos desbocados, El templo del alba y La corrupción de un ángel. En este trabajo el escritor expuso su rechazo contra la sociedad sumida en la decadencia espiritual y moral. Yukio Mishima se suicidó el día que terminó y envió a su editor la última parte de El mar de la fertilidad. Lo que convierte a "La corrupción de un ángel" en su novela final.

 **4\. Junji Ito** , es un artista de manga de horror japonés. Su obra está plagada de humor negro, situaciones que van desde lo absurdo, hasta lo perturbador. La mayoría de los desenlaces en sus relatos son crueles, y terminan dejando secuelas en los protagonistas de sus historias; ya que los sumerge en un universo de desesperación y locura, donde lo común fácilmente puede volverse algo incomprensible y aterrador. Entre sus historias más destacadas están; Tomie, Uzumaki, Hellstar Remina y Gyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**El plan era subir esto mucho más temprano, pero hubieron ciertas distracciones en mi día, pero aun es Lunes porque que sigo cumpliendo con las actualizaciones semanales. Estoy algo cansada por lo que esta vez no comentare mucho más, solo que espero tener el cuatro editado y listo para la próxima semana.**

 **Hasta entonces…**

 **Ni Love live! School idol Project, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

* * *

El siguiente caso está inspirado en el secuestro de Tara Leigh Calico. Desapareció a los 19 años, el 20 de septiembre de 1988 en Belén, Nuevo México ( ). Fechas y nombres han sido completamente cambiados por motivos de trama.

 **-3-**

Umi dejó caer sobre su comedor la carpeta con toda la información que recibió al correo electrónico un par de días atrás, por parte de su fan anónimo. Estaba de regreso luego de su segunda visita a la estación de policía desde el descubrimiento del cadáver de Shun Sugisaki. Y había conseguido exactamente la misma respuesta que la primera vez; una absoluta negativa para abrir una investigación basándose en la información recibida por ella. Los oficiales estaban seguros de que sólo se trataba de una broma, y la escritora no podía desmentirlos afirmando la veracidad de dicha información sobre los cadáveres; sabía que eso le traería problemas. Si bien no podrían culparla de homicidio, sí de ocultar información. Como no tenía ganas de pasar horas en la estación de policía siendo interrogada debía pensar en otra manera de ser tomada en serio.

Después de que Kotori le pidiera ser cuidadosa, pensó que lo mejor sería informar de nuevo a la policía y que ellos se hicieran cargo, no quería seguir preocupando a la castaña. Pero una vez más su esfuerzo fue en vano. A pesar de que en esta ocasión se les arregló para hablar con un inspector, este simplemente le dijo que si la información no provenía de una fuente confiable, no pensaba malgastar tiempo y recursos en casos que se hallaban congelados por falta de evidencia.

"Además, lo más seguro es que sólo se trate de una broma. No sea tan crédula, ignórelo y siga con su vida". Aquellas fueron las palabras usadas por el inspector que la atendió luego de haber presionado al oficial que la recibió a su llegada para hablar con su superior. Umi apretó los dientes recordando cómo un par de detectives se reían de ella, estos habían estado más al pendiente de la conversación que tuvo con el inspector, que de los documentos de casos de homicidios apilados en sus respectivos escritorios.

Al final se vería forzada a hacer su propia investigación.

La verdad es que la idea ya no le emocionaba como la primera vez que leyó el archivo, cuando por su mente sólo pasaban ideas para una nueva novela, no el ir a ese bosque a corroborar lo que descubriría luego de platicar con Kotori y Honoka, en la que pensó sería una tarde más con sus amigas. A pesar de todo, no podía dejarlo así, tenía un motivo mucho más importante para investigar aquellos casos. Quería que las familias de las víctimas supieran por fin qué había sucedido con ellas, imaginaba que no debía ser fácil vivir con la incertidumbre de si una persona importante en tu vida volverá o no a casa.

Suponía que tenía toda la información que necesitaba sobre los casos para empezar su investigación, pero aún así requería el permiso de las autoridades para trabajar en ellos, no creía que hubiese algún problema si decía algo como que quería escribir una novela sobre esos cinco casos sin resolver.

El problema era que ya había acudido a la estación de policía de la prefectura donde residía, no iban a creerle si ahora decía que quería investigar los mismos casos en los cuales tanto les insistió que volvieran a trabajar. Pensó que sería bueno tener un conocido del cuerpo policial que pudiera ayudarle.

Fue en ese momento que Umi recordó a los Nishikino, sabía que ellos habían entablado cierta amistad con los detectives que llevaron su caso el año anterior. Quizá con ellos podría usar su excusa para que le permitieran tener acceso a la evidencia e informes de los casos. Sin perder más tiempo sacó su celular del bolso y marcó el número de Nico.

–¿Qué? –preguntó molesta la artista.

–¿Es un mal momento?

–Ah, Umi. Disculpa, creí que eras Nozomi, acabo de colgarle hace unos segundos, así que pensé que era ella volviendo a llamar.

–Lamento decepcionarte.

–En realidad es un alivio. Creo que ya se divirtió lo suficiente conmigo el día de hoy. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

–En realidad me gustaría saber cuándo puedo encontrar a Maki.

–Esta semana tiene el turno de mañana, así que si su padre no la necesita para algo o no tiene cirugías pendientes, regresará a casa como a las 3 o 4. –Nico hizo una pausa en la que Umi pudo escuchar el ruido de metales chocando– Estoy por preparar la comida, puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

–¿No preferirías pasar el tiempo a solas con ella? –Umi sintió como su rostro se calentaba ante sus propias palabras, pero no quería estar en medio de nada.

–¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Nico– La tengo para mí sola la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, no me molesta compartirla un rato.

–Está bien... entonces las veré más tarde, hay algo que me gustaría contarles.

–Eso es nuevo. Bien, te estaremos esperando Umi.

La escritora se despidió y cortó la llamada. Fue a su oficina, sacó un cuaderno de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y un bolígrafo. Comenzó a leer el contenido topándose con algunas notas relacionadas con el caso en el hospital Nishikino. Se trataba de información recopilada desde cero para su novela anterior, todo lo escrito ahí lo comparó después con los informes policiales que le facilitaron los encargados del caso –con autorización de la familia de Maki–. Ahora haría lo mismo.

Como había dejado los documentos en el comedor, encendió su computadora y dejó su cuaderno abierto en una hoja en blanco lista para iniciar con sus notas. La búsqueda de ciertos elementos sería más ágil por computadora que hojeando las impresiones. El archivo de Word no tenía los casos ordenados cronológicamente, así que empezaría por ahí. Umi sólo necesitó anotar las fechas de los primeros tres casos para darse cuenta de un patrón en el tiempo, algo que confirmó al buscar rápidamente las fechas de los otros dos casos, todos tenían una diferencia de cinco años entre sí.

En 1992, cinco años antes del secuestro de Shun Sugisaki, hubo una desaparición en la que al principio se creyó que la víctima había escapado de casa, pero el tiempo demostró que aquella especulación era sólo eso.

* * *

Una mañana 25 años atrás, Yukari Shitara verificó que dentro de su walkman estuviera el casete de una banda de rock americana que le gustaba mucho, lo cerró satisfecha al ver que todo estaba en orden y montó su bicicleta para ir a dar una vuelta. Estaba por entrar a secundaria por lo que sus padres le daban más libertades y la dejaban llegar más lejos durante sus paseos matutinos. Era un día como cualquier otro, su madre se había quedado en casa ocupándose de las labores domésticas, su padre estaba en el trabajo, y su hermano menor aún dormía. Aquel día Yukari se había propuesto hacer su recorrido en la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado, ya que tenía que volver a casa para desayunar, ducharse y luego reunirse con una amiga para ir a la práctica de tenis; ambas querían entrar a ese club en un par de meses cuando iniciaran en su nueva escuela, por lo que se preparaban lo mejor posible por su cuenta.

Mientras pedaleaba por su ruta habitual y tarareaba una canción, pasó de largo por la casa de una señora mayor a la que sólo conocía de vista; como todas las mañanas cuando transitaba por ahí la vio regando su jardín, y al igual que siempre la saludó con un rápido movimiento de su mano, y la señora le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Yukari continuó su camino sin saber que esa sería la última vez que alguien, además de su asesino, la vería.

Una furgoneta blanca, sin placas y con vidrios polarizados se había estacionado cerca de la propiedad de la octogenaria que acababa de saludar a la joven Shitara, el conductor de esta encendió su motor y avanzó rápidamente detrás de ella. La abuela se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero no hablaría a nadie de ello hasta días más tarde cuando la policía le preguntara si notó algo raro aquella mañana.

Yukari seguía pedaleando a una velocidad intermedia cuando escuchó el motor de la furgoneta detrás de ella, echó un rápido vistazo y volvió su mirada al frente pues se acercaba a una curva, y si no era cuidadosa podía salirse del camino. Una vez que pasara esa vuelta supuso que el vehículo detrás de ella cambiaría al carril de alta velocidad y seguiría su camino, pero no fue así.

El claxon sonó provocando que la chica se asustara y por poco perdiera el control de su bicicleta. El motor rugió, provocando que el pánico se apoderara de Yukari, esta sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, pero a modo de tranquilizarse un poco se dijo a sí misma que el sujeto que detrás de ella estaba jugándole una horrible broma pesada, y que no debería dejarse intimidar. Condujo con una mano mientras le ponía pausa al casete que escuchaba, y al terminar sujetó con ambas manos el manubrio, apretándolo con firmeza y subiendo la velocidad. En cuanto los pedales se pusieron duros ella uso toda su fuerza para pedalear lo más rápido que pudo y sacar una buena distancia del desagradable sujeto que quería reírse de ella. Yukari tenía el conocimiento de que a 500 metros de donde estaba había una encrucijada, un camino seguía de largo a la siguiente población, y el otro regresaba a la ciudad, ahí era probable que pudiera perderlo.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a jadear, mezcla del esfuerzo físico y el miedo –además del ardor en sus pulmones–. La adrenalina le había permitido mantenerse alejada del vehículo que la seguía, pero al divisar la bifurcación se relajó un poco, e inconscientemente bajó la velocidad. El sujeto que la seguía lo notó, aprovechando el momento para pisar el acelerador a fondo y golpear a la chica.

El impacto fue tal, que la bicicleta y la joven volaron varios metros antes de encontrarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Al hallarse prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad no hubo ni un solo testigo del suceso. Nadie vio el momento en el que un joven descendió de la furgoneta blanca y caminó hacia su víctima, cargándola para subirla a la parte trasera de su transporte, y después hacer lo mismo con la bicicleta de esta, ahora torcida e inservible. En el camino pisó el walkman de la chica, lo levantó y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Después de subir la bicicleta y asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, el tipo rodeó el vehículo. Examinó la abolladura en él y notó que la bicicleta púrpura de la chica había dejado un rayón en la pintura, justo a un lado de uno de los faros. Hizo un gesto de molestia y volvió su vista a la carretera, donde se podían observar las marcas de sus neumáticos, dejadas al momento de acelerar y frenar de golpe para atacar a la chica, así que hizo una nota mental sobre cambiar las llantas. Subió al vehículo y tomó el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Días más tarde el mismo sujeto se desharía del walkman de la chica, lejos del lugar donde la había arrollado, esperando despistar a la policía.

Nunca dieron con el lugar donde la chica fue secuestrada.

* * *

Maki abrió la puerta de su hogar topándose con Umi, la saludó y la dejó pasar. Cuando llegaron al comedor Nico ponía un recipiente con espagueti a la boloñesa en el centro de la mesa, al ver a la escritora la saludó, y les pidió a ella y a Maki que tomaran asiento mientras iba por la jarra de agua que recién había preparado. Cuando la artista estuvo de regreso empezaron a comer, y Umi decidió que sería mejor contarles la situación una vez terminada la cena. Escuchó a Maki hablar sobre su día a día en el hospital, quejarse de un paciente con el que estaba teniendo problemas recientemente, y a Nico hablar sobre lo cerca que estaba de terminar su nueva colección de cuadros para la galería en Nueva York. La escritora se sorprendió un poco por esto último, sabía que Nico ya llevaba algo de tiempo trabajando en ella –desde antes de que Umi se fuera de viaje para promocionar su libro–, pero también sabía que no tenía mucho de haberse recuperado por completo. Aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, la artista estaba emocionada. Cuando Maki retiró los platos, Nico y Umi se acomodaron en la sala.

–¿Y cuándo piensas hacer algún movimiento con Kotori? –preguntó Nico.

–¿P-perdón? –la escritora agradeció internamente que la pelinegra no le hubiese hecho esa pregunta mientras estaban en la mesa, porque probablemente se habría ahogado con la comida– Kotori es mi amiga, sólo eso...

–Y lo seguirá siendo si no haces algo, ella no te esperará por siempre. –le advirtió la artista– ¿si sabes que hay un tipo que la está rondando últimamente?

–¿Qué? –la escritora frunció el ceño– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Nico soltó un pesado suspiro– Hace unas semanas Kotori trabajó en el vestuario para una obra de teatro, el director aparentemente se interesó en nuestra querida amiga desde entonces.

–¿La está acosando? –cuestionó Umi molesta.

–No, según lo que Eli le contó a Nozomi, él sólo está siendo atento con ella.

–Kotori no ha mencionado nada sobre eso...

Maki entró a la sala, se sentó junto a su pareja y decidió participar en la conversación– Bueno, imagino que es porque no está interesada en él. Yo haría lo mismo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Nico tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la apretó– ¿Estás diciendo que si alguien está interesado en ti no me dirías?

–Bueno, no es importante. ¿Para qué molestarte con algo como eso?

Nico cubrió su rostro con su mano libre, apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez antes de decir algo más– A mí me gustaría saber si alguien está tras de ti.

La doctora hizo un gesto que delataba el hecho de no entender por qué su pareja querría saber algo que para ella no tenía importancia. Maki miró a Umi con la intención de cambiar de tema, ya después hablaría con Nico– ¿Para qué me necesitas? Nico me dijo que tienes algo que contarnos.

La escritora tomó una postura seria en el sillón donde se sentó y procedió a darles un resumen de los tres días anteriores a ese. Cuando finalizó el relato sus amigas estaban entre asustadas y preocupadas. Pero en la mirada de Nico pudo notar cierto brillo de curiosidad.

–Así que… –la pelirroja soltó la mano de la artista y se inclinó al frente– ¿Quieres contactar con los detectives para que ellos investiguen? O... ¿les saldrás con el cuento de que necesitas la información para una nueva novela?

–¿Piensas que existe alguna posibilidad de que me crean? –preguntó la escritora, no esperaba ninguna respuesta de parte de la pareja frente a ella, por lo que prosiguió– La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de eso, así que prefiero irme con la excusa del libro.

Maki asintió con la cabeza– Entonces le diré a mis padres eso, que necesitas permiso para investigar ciertos casos para tu próxima novela. No creo que se nieguen a ayudarte, les agradas.

–Umi… –la llamó Nico– Lo cierto es que todo este asunto es bastante… –hizo una pausa buscando la palabra que mejor describiera aquello.

–¿Interesante? –la doctora terminó la frase.

–¡Sí! –respondió en seguida la pelinegra– Es bastante interesante, pero creo que meterte en situaciones así de peligrosas por impulso –sintió un escalofrió al recordar su experiencia en el cuarto piso del hospital de la familia Nishikino– no es algo muy inteligente.

–Soy consciente de eso y no negaré que tienes razón, pero creo que no puedo simplemente olvidarlo. Quiero saber quién me mandó el archivo, y también si esa persona es el asesino de cinco niñas. Además… –Umi hizo una pausa, no sabía si revelar o no más información.

–¿Además? –preguntó Nico.

Umi suspiró– Pronto habrá otro secuestro...

–¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

–Bueno, encontré un patrón en todo esto; el primer secuestro fue en 1992, el caso de la niña que estudió conmigo fue en 1997, después hubo otro en 2002…

–Espera, no me digas… –interrumpió Nico– ¿También en 2007 y 2012?, entiendo tu punto, si el culpable sigue suelto, y por el correo que recibiste creo que así es… ocurrirá otro secuestro este año.

Umi asintió con la cabeza– Es por eso que tengo que apresurarme, no puedo seguir esperando a que la policía decida si esto es o no una broma; debo hacer algo ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como dije en Facebook, la semana pasada entre que mi beta necesitaba un descanso y mi estrés por un examen que tuve que presentar se retrasó el capítulo, y esta semana pues… estoy con estrés aun, esperando los resultados, pero no quería dejar pasar otra semana sin capitulo y casi lo hice, pero al final aquí está el capítulo 4. Me gustaría poder decir que el 5 estará el Lunes, lo dudo… la verdad, pero veré que puedo hacer para que este el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Estaré avisando por Facebook la fecha exacta en cuanto lo sepa con certeza.**

 **Gracias a quienes están leyendo esto, y por los reviews noto que estaba en lo correcto esta historia está teniendo mucha menor recepción que arte y música. Pero no importa, continuaré hasta el final y después me pondré a trabajar en la tercera parte porque me gusta el resultado de lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Leí dos teorías en los comentarios sobre la trama y debo decir que una está en lo correcto y… se revela un poco en este capítulo.**

 **Alguien preguntó si saldrán las chicas de A-Rise y pues… no, eso no está en los planes y como la historia ya está terminada puedo decir que no hay manera de agregarlas ya. (Lo siento).**

 **Bueno, de momento creo que no tengo más que decir así que me despido hasta la próxima semana (espero).**

 **Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

* * *

El siguiente caso está inspirado en el secuestro de Lindsey Baum. Ella desapareció a los 9 años, el 26 de junio del 2009 en McCleary, Washington ( ). Fechas y nombres han sido completamente cambiados por motivos de trama.

 **-4-**

Umi se sentó frente a Eli, y justo a un lado de Maki. Había disponibles tres sillas más, pues esperaban a sus respectivas parejas –en el caso de Umi, su casi pareja–. El plan era pasar la tarde todas juntas ya que Nico y Maki se irían de viaje al día siguiente para la exposición de arte en Nueva York, y de ahí se tomarían un par de semanas de vacaciones. Para cuando ellas regresaran, Eli y Nozomi estarían visitando a los padres de esta última; por lo que no podrían reunirse todas en un largo tiempo.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Maki una vez que el mesero terminó de tomar la orden de Umi.

–¿Lo dices porque vengo de hablar con el capitán de la jefatura? Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a conseguir una cita con él.

–Deberías agradecerle a los detectives.

–De hecho lo hice hace un rato. Me los encontré en el pasillo camino a la oficina de su jefe.

–¿Y te dieron el permiso? –preguntó Eli. La escritora decidió contarle a ella, Nozomi y Honoka la situación en la que se había metido voluntariamente. Las tres sabían que no podían hacer mucho al respecto, por lo que se limitaron a ofrecerle su apoyo y pedirle que tuviese cuidado en cómo manejaría el asunto.

–Sí, me dijo que fuese dentro de unos días y tendrá listas las cajas de evidencia y los reportes para mí. –el mesero volvió y puso una taza de porcelana frente a Umi, esta le agradeció y continuó hablando– La verdad, esperaba más preguntas al respecto. Pero a diferencia de la información que me llegó en el documento por correo, los casos fueron congelados rápidamente por falta de evidencias.

–Si tú cuentas con más información, ¿para qué necesitas los informes de la policía? –quiso saber Eli.

–Quiero conocer la historia desde todos los ángulos posibles, además, estoy segura de que hay cosas que la policía no dio a conocer y que el asesino no sabe. Lo mismo en caso contrario, creo que tendré una visión más amplia de los hechos al comparar ambas fuentes, más lo que logre descubrir por mi cuenta.

–Supongo que eso es cierto. –comentó la doctora mientras desviaba su mirada a la puerta de entrada justo en el momento en que Nico cruzaba el umbral. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambas sonrieron.

–¿Cómo es que Nozomi no está presente para verte así, Maki? –se burló Eli.

La pelirroja sintió que su cara se ponía caliente y buscó su celular en su bolso para disimular inútilmente su sonrojo– No sé a qué te refieres...

–Claro… –dijo la coreógrafa bastante divertida.

–¡Hey! –exclamó Nico alegremente mientras se sentada en la silla disponible junto a su pareja– Me detuve a comprar algunos tubos de óleo que me hacían falta, creí que sería la última en llegar.

La rubia negó con la cabeza– Umi acaba de llegar.

–Kotori dijo que se le hizo tarde, al parecer el cliente que fue a ver olvidó que hoy tenían una cita. –comentó la escritora.

La artista consultó su reloj de pulsera– Y Nozomi aún no sale del trabajo. –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla– ¿De qué hablaban?

–De la investigación de Umi. –respondió Maki.

–Oh. –la artista buscó con la mirada al mesero– ¿Y qué tal te va con eso? –volteó a ver a la escritora.

– Volví a indagar con más detalle y cuidado todos los casos de desapariciones y secuestros en lo que va del año, pero ninguna menciona una furgoneta blanca.

Eli ladeó la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos– ¿Por qué crees que el asesino te mandó a ti toda esa información? Incluso te envió la localización de los cadáveres, sabiendo que podías ir a la policía.

–En realidad no dio pistas sobre quién es. –interrumpió Maki– Leíste el archivo, ¿no?

La rusa asintió con la cabeza– Estaba escrito como una crónica policial. De no ser por el seudónimo que uso, no sabríamos si es hombre o mujer.

–Pero también pudo escoger ese nombre para despistar. –especuló Nico tocándose el mentón y fijando su mirada en la mesa.

–¿Por qué tan serias? –preguntó Nozomi sentándose junto a su pareja y dejando un lugar vacío junto a Umi.

–Te esperábamos más tarde. –dijo la pelinegra.

–Me dejaron salir temprano. –se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a Eli– Kotori debería estar aquí pronto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Umi.

–Le gané el lugar de estacionamiento.

– No-Nozomi-chan. –Kotori apareció un poco agitada y con una expresión curiosa; sonriente, pero con el ceño fruncido.

–Creí que tardarías más.

–Me rendí y estacioné mi auto a media cuadra. –tomó asiento en la última silla vacía, entre Umi y Nozomi– Era más rápido que seguir dando vueltas y esperar a que alguien desocupara un lugar.

El mesero se acercó nuevamente a ellas al darse cuenta de que todos los lugares habían sido ocupados. Escogieron la mesa más alejada del resto para poder hablar sin preocuparse de que alguien las escuchara, ya que estaban seguras de que tarde o temprano se tocaría el tema de la investigación de Umi.

Del otro lado de la calle dentro de un viejo Mazda RX-3 color negro, alguien observaba la interacción de las seis amigas. Mientras veía cómo la escritora se reía de lo que decía la castaña a su lado, se preguntó si su elección fue correcta.

Hace varios meses, mientras visitaba una librería en busca de material con el cual entretenerse se topó con la novela Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru, en un principio dudó en comprarla, pues el título le sonaba algo cursi. Pero al estar en la sección policiaca decidió tomarla y leer la sinopsis, y al notar que se basaba en hechos reales decidió comprarla. La atrapante y fluida narrativa lo engancharon desde las primeras líneas. Consumió la novela en menos de una semana –debido a que debía trabajar– y el resultado final fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Al leer las notas finales de la autora llamó su atención cómo esta expresaba que se arrepentía de no haber podido ayudar a sus amigas, y que si tuviese la oportunidad haría las cosas diferentes.

Llevaba años cometiendo asesinatos, uno cada cierto tiempo le bastaba; si no se había descontrolado aún, era porque las imágenes en su cabeza de aquellas niñas llorando y haciendo lo posible por resistir al dolor, eran suficiente. Los recuerdos se mantenían frescos para no hacerlo cometer delitos con tanta frecuencia, pero su límite eran 5 años. Después de eso la necesidad de sangre y violencia aumentaba al grado de volverse insoportable. Eso variaba según la experiencia de cada homicidio, y podía volver a las andadas en cuanto empezaba el quinto año, ya fuese a mediados o finales de este.

Se encontraba ya rayando su límite cuando se encontró con la novela de Sonoda, al terminar la lectura su sed de sangre había disminuido un poco, y la idea de jugar con aquella mujer apareció en su mente. Al investigar sobre ella se percató de que nació el mismo año que una de sus víctimas, cuando profundizó más en los datos personales de Umi descubrió que ella y Shun Sugisaki fueron compañeras de clases. Se sintió excitado y emocionado por aquella información y entonces se decidió. A su próxima víctima le daría una oportunidad de vivir, si la escritora llegaba a él antes de secuestrar a alguien, ese año no mataría a ninguna menor de edad. Pero no estaba seguro de qué es lo que le haría a Sonoda Umi. Tuvo que retrasar un poco sus planes al enterarse de que la mujer estaba de viaje promocionando su nuevo libro, por lo que esperó hasta que ella regresara a Tokio para poder mandarle el correo. La idea de tener a alguien que supiera sobre sus crímenes era de alguna manera excitante, y aquella sensación le ayudó a esperar con paciencia a que la escritora regresara.

Se recargó en el respaldo de piel del asiento de su vehículo, intentando tranquilizarse y menguar su jadeo, del cual no se percató hasta que se vio en el espejo retrovisor, además de darse cuenta del entusiasmo en su semblante. Tenía una sonrisa que para algunas personas podría parecer perturbadora, por lo que intentó tranquilizarse. Quizás evocar algún viejo recuerdo le ayudara a lograrlo, por lo que se centró en el caso de Chiduko Aizawa.

En el verano de 2012, la niña de 10 años caminaba apaciblemente por la calle con una amiga que en ese tiempo vivía cerca de su casa. Querían tener una pijamada en la casa de Chiduko, por lo que iban a pedirle permiso a los padres de la niña para esa noche. Ya eran las 20:33 p.m. así que esperaban no tardar mucho, sobre todo en caso de no obtener el permiso y que la pequeña Aizawa tuviera que volver sola a su casa.

Shigeru –el hermano mayor de Chiduko– jugaba con su consola de videojuegos mientras regresaba a casa, pero prestando atención por ratos a su entorno. Se detuvo al percatarse de que se acercaba a una esquina, debía fijarse bien al cruzar la calle si no quería ser arrollado, su madre le había enseñado a ser cuidadoso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca de su casa de lo que creyó –probablemente había tomado un atajo de manera accidental– cerró la tapa de su consola portátil y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se aseguró de que no hubiera autos cerca y justo cuando iba a dar un paso, vio a su hermana y a su amiga platicando por la acera. Estuvo a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de ambas, pero recordó que más temprano ese día discutió con Chiduko porque él no quiso prestarle la bicicleta, las cosas se tornaron violentas y un adulto tuvo que separarlos. El chico bajó la mirada al suelo mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que no estaba listo para disculparse.

Shigeru cruzó la calle y caminó en sentido contrario a las niñas. Se convenció de que lo mejor era volver a casa, cenar y ocultarse en su habitación; estaba optando por la solución más cómoda, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente era probable que la situación ya se hubiese enfriado, entonces no tendría que disculparse, sólo fingir que nada pasó. Antes de seguir su camino, dio un rápido último vistazo a su hermana y su amiga. Durante los siguientes años Shigeru cargaría con el dolor, el remordimiento y la culpa de tomar aquella decisión. Quizá las cosas habrían resultado diferente si él hubiera acompañado a su hermana aquella noche.

Las niñas obtuvieron una respuesta negativa, la familia de la amiga de la pequeña Aizawa tenía proyectado salir temprano al día siguiente para visitar a algunos familiares, por lo que Chiduko tuvo que volver sola a casa.

No pasaba nada.

Ella conocía bien el trayecto de 10 minutos a su hogar, casi todos los días caminaba por ahí y tenía la certeza de que era seguro. El barrio donde vivía era poco transitado, pero muy bien iluminado, y al ser una zona residencial la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en su casa a esa hora. Era por eso que las familias que vivían en aquel vecindario bajaban la guardia y dejaban que niñas pequeñas como ella estuvieran fuera de su hogar a esa hora.

Avanzó tranquilamente, con la única preocupación de llegar a tiempo para cenar junto a sus padres. Sólo le faltaba una cuadra y media y estaría en casa, en el trayecto se topó con una mujer que llevaba una bolsa de una tienda cercana, le dio las buenas noches y siguió su camino mientras la señora llegaba a su casa y abría la puerta. La mujer dio un vistazo hacia atrás y notó que la sospechosa furgoneta blanca que vio estacionada antes de salir a comprar estaba arrancando. Aquello la hizo sentir aliviada, por lo que entró a su casa sin siquiera pensar en la pequeña que acababa de saludarla segundos atrás; sólo lo haría días más tarde cuando en las noticias presentaran el caso.

Chiduko escuchó el motor de la furgoneta y se pegó más a la barda blanca que rodeaba la propiedad por la que pasaba. El vehículo la rebasó pero se detuvo en la esquina, cuando ella se puso a la par de este la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe y un hombre con gorra y cubrebocas la obligó a entrar al vehículo. Aquella situación le pareció tan irreal a la menor que no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de ser dormida por cloroformo.

* * *

Kotori tomó la mano de Umi para impedir que entrará a su automóvil. La escritora se dio vuelta quedando frente a su amiga.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Umi a la castaña quien soltó su mano.

–Nada, es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti. –susurró Kotori mirando para todos lados, pues sentía como si alguien las estuviera observando. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco.

La escritora se inclinó un poco para poder escuchar mejor a su amiga– No he hecho nada que deba hacer que te preocupes, y haré lo posible por seguir de esa manera. Tú sabes que no soy imprudente.

–Y aún así fuiste a buscar un cadáver... –le reprochó la diseñadora.

–Yo, bueno, no tenía idea de que realmente habría uno... –balbuceó Umi en un fallido intento por justificarse, al darse cuenta de su fracaso sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

–Aún si ese era el caso, Umi-chan –Kotori desvió la mirada al suelo, la expresión en el rostro de la escritora le resultaba adorable, pero no quería pensar en eso y dejar pasar la insensata acción de su amiga– no es la decisión más inteligente que has tomado.

Aunque la escritora le daba la razón a su amiga, no pensaba confesarlo en voz alta. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a Kotori, ella requería de toda su concentración cuando estaba diseñando y Umi no necesitaba darle algo que estuviera constantemente en su mente interfiriendo con su creatividad. Lo más fácil sería tirar las impresiones de los casos y eliminar el archivo de su pc. Pero a esas alturas le era imposible hacer eso. Ahora era responsable –ya que la policía no pensaba tomárselo en serio– de hacer justicia o mínimo lograr dar con las pistas necesarias para que las autoridades actuaran.

–Kotori, no va a pasarme nada. –intentó que con su timbre de voz sereno y tranquilo fuese suficiente para que su amiga se convenciera– Te lo dije, tendré cuidado y no voy a sobrepasar mis límites. –la escritora se odio a sí misma en ese momento porque no estaba segura de poder cumplir con lo que decía, ya que en caso de ser necesario haría lo que fuese para llevar aquellos casos a una conclusión.

A pesar de sus dudas la castaña asintió con la cabeza, y murmurando lo suficientemente audible para ambas– Estoy confiando en eso Umi-chan.

El sujeto que las observaba dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante –haciendo lo posible por no hacer sonar el claxon– para poder ver mejor a ambas mujeres conversar. No era la primera vez que veía a la escritora con alguna de sus amigas, pero con la que estaba en ese momento era con la que se encontraba con mayor frecuencia, por lo que debían ser bastante cercanas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que si se llegaba a dar la situación en que Sonoda quisiera dejar el juego, había maneras de obligarla a volver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo hay algunas cosas que me gustaría mencionar:**

 **Lo primero es que la historia la etiquete como suspenso y drama, porque la verdad no me enfoque mucho en el misterio hay un punto donde es obvio quien es el responsable de los asesinatos por lo que recomiendo dedicarse a disfrutar la historia no a resolver un misterio en el que realmente no me esforcé.**

 **Lo segundo seria el hecho que hay ciertas cosas que manejo de manera que funcionen para la trama, además como dije hace un par de capítulos. Conocer la ley es diferente a aplicarla y aprovechando eso aplicaré esto, aunque más adelante será corregido dentro de la historia. Es decir hago las modificaciones a beneficio de la trama y esto lo estoy explicando por si notan algo raro en lo que se menciona, está ahí por una razón. Aunque creo que decir esto está de más porque a estas alturas y después de arte y música ya saben que no pongo cosas al azar :D todo tiene un motivo.**

 **No sé qué más decir, solo que lamento la espera, si todo sale bien el Lunes estaré subiendo el capítulo 6.**

 **Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

* * *

 **youtu . be / CI4l348BHXc**

 **Ten (1991)**

 **Once- Pearl Jam**

I admit it, what's to say  
I'll relive it, without pain  
Backstreet lover on the side  
Of the road  
I got a bomb in my temple that is gonna explode  
I got a .16 gauge buried  
Under my clothes, I play

Once upon a time I could control myself  
Once upon a time I could lose myself  
Oh try and mimic, what's insane  
I am in it, where do I stand?

Indian summer I hate the heat  
I got a backstreet lover on the passenger seat  
I got my hand in my pocket  
So determined  
Discreet, I pray.

Once upon a time I could control myself  
Once upon a time I could lose myself

Once upon a time I could control myself  
Once upon a time I could lose myself  
Once upon a time I could love myself  
Once upon a time I could love you  
Once  
Once  
Once  
Once  
Once  
Once  
Yeah yeah

El siguiente caso está inspirado en el secuestro de Adji Desir. Él desapareció a los 5 años, el 10 de enero del 2009 en Farm Workers Village –a las afueras de Immokalee–, Florida ( ). Fechas y nombres han sido completamente cambiados por motivos de trama.

 **-5-**

Un viejo Mazda negro aparcó en el estacionamiento de un edificio de apartamentos a un par de cuadras de distancia del hogar de cierta escritora, el conductor abrió la puerta mientras se colocaba una gorra en su cabeza. Salió del auto y miró a ambos lados de la calle en busca de algún peatón, pero no había nadie a la vista; eso también le confirmó que la posibilidad de que alguien se quejara porque un vehículo extraño ocupaba su espacio de estacionamiento era baja. La falta de tráfico vehicular y de personas era algo normal, después de todo a esa hora del día los adultos estaban en el trabajo, y los menores en las escuelas.

Cerró la puerta de su amado vehículo y comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras tarareaba _**"Once"**_ de la banda _**Pearl Jam**_ , la cual fue popular en los 90's. Aquella agrupación musical le recordaba a su primera víctima, ya que el casete que ella tenía en su walkman en el momento del secuestro era de esta. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar cuando llegó a su escondite –después de asegurarse que su rehén no causaría problema alguno– y por fin pudo tomarse su tiempo para inspeccionar las cosas que la chica llevaba consigo, aquel reproductor portátil le causó curiosidad, se puso los audífonos y escuchó la canción _**"Black"**_ , justo la melodía que la chica escuchaba mientras era perseguida por él, y eso le emocionó, no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo el cantante, pero el timbre de su voz, y el potente sonido de los instrumentos fueron suficientes para que escuchara todo el contenido del casete e investigara el significado de las letras. Aunque se vio en la necesidad de deshacerse del aparato para despistar a las autoridades, se consiguió un walkman –además de su propio casete de la banda en cuestión–. Desde entonces se había convertido en su banda favorita, y _**Ten**_ en el álbum que más le gustaba. Al punto de ser lo que escuchaba mientras se tomaba su tiempo para darles un tratamiento "especial" a sus víctimas.

Detuvo sus pasos justo frente a la casa de Umi y observó su entorno una vez más, seguía estando solo, y no vio a nadie asomándose por las ventanas de las casas cercanas. Barrios tan tranquilos como aquel le recordaban a las viejas películas de terror como _**Halloween**_ (1978) de _**John Carpenter**_ , las cuales te provocan la sensación de que las únicas personas existentes en el mundo son las que aparecen en la toma. Y es que el presupuesto de la cinta había sido tan bajo, que no pudieron contratar extras; aquello le dio esa atmósfera solitaria, convirtiéndose en uno más de los elementos –además de la música e iluminación– que lograron que la película provocara tanto miedo, que se volvió todo un éxito y un clásico del cine de horror.

Estaba por avanzar hacia la puerta principal, cuando el sonido de una bicicleta lo obligó a sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para disimular. Para su fortuna, el ciclista pasó de largo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Volvió su atención a la estrecha casa de dos pisos frente a él. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de entrada –pues el estacionamiento estaba vacío–, y al llegar a ella se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para examinar la cerradura. Era una bastante común, no le tomaría más de unos segundos lograr abrirla. Llevaba puesta una chamarra, de la cual sacó un estuche plástico color negro, y de este extrajo un par de ganzúas. Se arrodilló, dejó el estuche en el suelo e insertó ambas herramientas en la cerradura. Realizó todo el proceso cuidadosamente, para no dejar huellas o rayar el exterior. Logró quitar el seguro y guardó sus herramientas, se quitó los zapatos y tomó un pañuelo que guardaba en su chamarra, con ayuda de este giró la perilla para entrar a la casa. Sacó una bolsa plástica que traía doblada en su pantalón y metió su calzado ahí.

Cerró la puerta mientras examinaba el primer piso con la mirada; la sala ocupaba muy poco espacio, al igual que la cocina, por las escaleras sólo podía pasar una persona a la vez y había dos puertas. Avanzó hacia ellas, la primera abría hacia afuera, tal como imaginó, se trataba de un baño. Por el reducido espacio bajo las escaleras era de las pocas opciones que se le ocurrieron. Volvió a dejarla cerrada y se desplazó a la otra puerta, que se ubicaba a medio metro de distancia de las escaleras, esta abrió hacia dentro y en ella se encontró con varios libreros que contenían literatura variada. Al fondo había un amplio escritorio de madera donde reposaban varias hojas de papel desperdigadas, un par de libros y una computadora.

El motivo por el que decidió ir ahí –además de no tener mucho trabajo pendiente– era porque tenía curiosidad sobre el avance en la investigación de la escritora. Él sabía que la mujer había ido a la estación de policía, pero no tenía una idea clara de lo que hizo estando allí, ya que ellos no se movilizaron para reabrir las investigaciones. Aún así decidió visitar un par de lugares donde reposaban los restos de sus víctimas, no tuvo que desenterrarlas para saber que seguían en su lugar, ya que el suelo estaba intacto. No contaba con el tiempo suficiente para verificar todos los sitios, pero no creía que fuese necesario, si los restos hubiesen sido encontrados ya, la policía se habría movilizado o al menos estarían husmeando en los sitios.

Se sentó en la acolchonada silla giratoria frente al escritorio de Umi, puso la bolsa con sus zapatos en su regazo, y sin tocar nada comenzó a leer uno de los papeles sobre el escritorio; era la información que rondaba en internet sobre uno de los secuestros, tenía partes subrayadas en amarillo fluorescente que –supuso– la escritora consideraba importantes. Con ayuda del pañuelo encendió la computadora esperando que esta no tuviese contraseña. Sonrió cuando la pantalla de inicio con un fondo de montañas apareció, todo estaba saliendo demasiado fácil. Con el mouse abrió el explorador que cargó la página principal de Yahoo, ignorándola por completo pasó a revisar el historial.

Se sintió complacido al darse cuenta de que la escritora estaba haciendo la tarea que le dejó, todo lo que ella había visitado recientemente era sobre secuestros y homicidios en Tokio. Borró del historial la página de Yahoo que se abrió cuando inició el explorador y cerró la ventana. Le dio doble clic a Word y esperó a que abriera. Fue entonces que el sonido de un motor lo sobresaltó, él sabía que Umi no tenía un horario establecido, pero no creía que lo pudieran atrapar mientras curioseaba. El auto se acercaba cada vez más, miró la pantalla dándose cuenta que el programa había abierto, rápidamente cerró la ventana y le dio apagar a la computadora justo cuando escuchó cómo un vehículo aparcaba, probablemente en el estacionamiento de la casa. Tomando la bolsa con una mano y usando el pañuelo para borrar sus huellas del teclado y el mouse se puso de pie. En el momento en que se acercó a la puerta y el monitor se apagaba, escuchó el inequívoco sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

–¿Umi-chan? –preguntó Kotori en voz alta mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba al domicilio de su amiga. Parecía no haber nadie en casa. Aquello no la extrañó, después de todo horas atrás cuando conversaron por teléfono, la escritora le dijo que estaba ocupada hablando con testigos y recorriendo ciertas rutas importantes para los casos, por lo que probablemente no llegaría a su hogar antes que ella.

La castaña avanzó hasta la cocina y revisó el contenido del refrigerador. Hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que todo se encontraba casi igual que la última vez que había visitado a la escritora. No tenía idea de si Umi estaba comiendo fuera, o si acaso lo hacía. Examinó cada comestible dentro de la nevera, asegurándose de esa manera que nada hubiese caducado, y separó aquello cuya fecha de expiración era próxima –se las arreglaría para cocinar algo con eso–. Esperaba que hacer eso le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Su reciente pretendiente comenzaba a irritarla. Aquel hombre era demasiado insistente, y lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho al respecto ya que era amable y bastante respetuoso. Si fuese del tipo acosador ya hubiera acudido a la policía. Pero como ese no era el caso, debía continuar rechazando sus invitaciones y regalos amablemente.

Se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Eli. Cuando la rusa le comentó que buscaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo del vestuario de uno de los musicales donde ella era la encargada de la coreografía, le pareció una muy buena idea. Pero ahora ya no le era posible mantener aquella afirmación. Aunque lo cierto era que Eli no tenía la culpa de que el joven director estuviese interesado en ella, pero se sentía tan desgastada emocionalmente que le era más fácil lidiar con el asunto pensando de esa manera.

La diseñadora levantó la mirada consultando la hora en el reloj que Umi tenía en su cocina, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar a su amiga.

* * *

Umi subió a su automóvil y cerró la puerta. Abrió la libreta que tenía en sus manos y repasó las respuestas que le dio la familia de Yukari Shitara –primer víctima–. Por desgracia sería a los únicos que podría entrevistar en ese caso, ya que la testigo que vio a la chica montando su bicicleta la mañana de su desaparición –y por lo tanto también la furgoneta blanca siguiéndola– había fallecido.

Cerró sus ojos y pegó su espalda al respaldo de su asiento. Cuando llegó a casa de la familia Shitara, estaban molestos porque el caso aún no se resolvía, y tenían el conocimiento de que la policía hacía mucho que tenía el expediente acumulando polvo junto con muchos otros crímenes sin resolver. Por eso al enterarse de que Umi era una escritora, y que estaba interesada en el caso de su hija, los señores se animaron y le facilitaron toda la información que sabían –o que consiguieron indagando por su cuenta–. Desgraciadamente no aportaron nada nuevo que Umi pudiera usar.

Lo mejor sería pasar al siguiente caso, e interrogar a los testigos y a la familia Sugisaki.

No.

Iba a dejarlo para el final. El día anterior había visitado a sus padres –como procuraba hacer por lo menos cada dos semanas–, y buscado sus fotografías de cuando cursaba la primaria. Fue lindo para ella ver imágenes donde salía con Kotori y Honoka, pero cuando se percató de que en los fondos de algunas de aquellas nostálgicas fotografías aparecía Shun Sugisaki, sintió una presión en el pecho. Eso la había dejado algo sensible, y no tenía ganas de investigar su desaparición por ahora.

En parte, porque sabía que no podría llevar a juicio a su asesino aún si lograba descubrir su identidad. Después de todo, el tiempo de estatuto ya había expirado en su caso, al igual que con el caso de Yukari Shitara y…

Se inclinó hacia adelante buscando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al sacarlo y confirmar la fecha se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos semanas para que se cumplieran 15 años en el caso de Himeno Kurobane.

* * *

Sumire Kurobane volteó para observar a los niños, estos se ponían de acuerdo para jugar, uno de los pequeños levantó la mano aún con una lata de zumo en ella, y la agitó diciendo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras los otros cuatro niños asentían con la cabeza; entre ellos, su pequeña hija. Al ver que todo estaba en orden se giró para continuar la conversación con el resto de las madres con las que socializaba casi a diario mientras sus hijos jugaban.

Con un par de partidas de "jan ken pon" se decidió rápidamente y sin problemas, quien buscaría y quienes se esconderían. Uno de los chicos pateo la lata y los demás salieron corriendo en busca de un refugio momentáneo. El pequeño al que le tocaba buscar fue por la lata y la colocó en forma vertical en el piso, entonces se dio vuelta, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó de frente contra un árbol, poniendo su cabeza en ellos y comenzando a contar en voz alta. Himeno corrió a ocultarse entre los árboles que estaban en el límite del parque con la esperanza de que eso le diese mayor ventaja.

La pequeña asomó su cabeza cuando escuchó el grito de la otra niña del grupo, y las risas del pequeño que debía buscarlos a todos, los vio discutir e ir hacia la lata vacía. La niña decidió que quizás aquel lugar no era el mejor para ocultarse, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde su madre conversaba con el resto de las señoras y se convenció de que nada malo ocurriría si se alejaba un poco más. Escuchó el grito de otro de los niños que participaban en el juego; había sido descubierto detrás de un bote de basura. Aprovechó la oportunidad para movilizarse y corrió detrás de unos espesos arbustos que estaban a un par de metros de distancia.

Mientras tanto, en la calle que pasaba por detrás del parque, un sujeto sentado dentro de una furgoneta blanca observaba los movimientos de los infantes y sus madres distraídas por la plática que tenían, la situación era un poco más complicada que en sus dos experiencias anteriores, pero aquello en lugar de hacerlo retroceder y buscar otro objetivo, sólo lo emocionaba aún más. Abrió la puerta corrediza de su vehículo y de ella sacó una maleta negra de tamaño mediano, se dio vuelta y avanzó hacia donde vio a la niña ocultarse. Gracias a la distancia, el color de su vestimenta, árboles y arbustos, supuso que los posibles testigos no se darían cuenta de su presencia a menos que prestaran mucha atención. Cuando llegó al escondite de Himeno, bajó un poco la visera de su gorra como precaución por si alguien se percataba de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Intencionalmente pisó con fuerza una rama para llamar la atención de la menor, quería que sus ojos se centraran en él, quería ver el miedo en su mirada.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza y vio al hombre detrás de ella observándola, su cuerpo se estremeció aunque no estaba segura del motivo; quizás era por la extraña sonrisa del sujeto, o tal vez porque en ese momento por su cabeza cruzó el recuerdo de sus padres insistiéndole que no hablara con extraños, que no se acercara a ellos, porque existe mucha gente que gusta de hacer daño a los demás. Himeno intentó ponerse de pie, pero resbaló a causa de los nervios, abrió su boca para gritar, iba a llamar a su mamá para que la protegiera, pero un par de grandes manos se posaron alrededor de su frágil y delgado cuello. Con sus manitas intentó retirarlas pero no le era posible, sus pies pataleaban como un reflejo de su desesperación, pero aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, fue entonces cuando su mente infantil comprendió que los monstruos no viven sólo bajo la cama o dentro del clóset, y aunque se trate de algo más humano, los padres no podrán protegerte por siempre. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, su mirada se volvió borrosa y perdió el conocimiento.

El hombre soltó a la menor, dejándola caer en el suelo de tierra. Su intención no era matarla –al menos de momento–. Se giró, jaló la maleta hacia él y la colocó junto a la niña, mientras la abría escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro aterrorizado de un niño.

–¿Hi-Hime-chan? –murmuró el pequeño.

El sujeto se puso de pie justo cuando el menor comenzaba a levantar su cabeza para verlo. Sin esperar a que la mirada del niño llegara a su rostro, le dio una potente patada en el estómago, el pequeño cayó al piso con fuerza a un par de metros de donde se encontraba en un inicio y rodó. Comenzó a gemir y sujetarse el estómago mientras temblaba. El tipo concluyó que difícilmente el mocoso pudo verle la cara por lo que metió a la niña en la maleta, cerró rápidamente el cierre mientras el niño lograba ponerse de rodillas –aún estremeciéndose– y vomitar. Debía apresurarse antes de que el infante consiguiera alertar a los adultos, por lo que tomó su maleta y caminó presuroso.

Para cuando llegó a su furgoneta escuchó al niño gritar. Metió la maleta en la parte trasera de su vehículo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca, a varios metros de distancia el pequeño intentaba explicarle a los adultos lo que acababa de suceder. En el momento en que todos reaccionaron movilizándose para buscar a la pequeña Kurogane, él ya había conseguido alejarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pisó el acelerador y lanzó el cigarrillo a medio consumir por la ventana de la furgoneta.

* * *

Kotori ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba los ingredientes frente a ella, pensando en qué podría cocinar para Umi. Lo que la diseñadora no sabía, era que mientras se debatía existencialmente, un intruso en la oficina de su amiga de la infancia esperaba a que ella se fuera, o que al menos se alejara lo suficiente para poder salir de su escondite. Afortunadamente para la castaña, él había desarrollado bastante su paciencia gracias a los secuestros que llevaba años realizando. Además no podía hacer mucho más, no quería que la escritora supiera que él estaba indagando en su hogar. Y no es que no pudiera hacerle algo a la mujer que estaba en el lugar en ese momento, pero sabía que de hacerlo, llamaría no sólo la atención de la escritora, sino también de la policía, era por eso que se resistía a salir y noquearla de un golpe.

Sin imaginarse que no se hallaba sola en casa de su amiga, Kotori buscó un cuchillo y la tabla para cortar. Mientras, el intruso hacia lo posible por abrir sin hacer ruido, dio un rápido vistazo y vio a la castaña agarrar un tomate de entre algunas verduras que tenía sobre la barra de la cocina, al notar que estaba concentrada en lo suyo, desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras, levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que había una manera de salir de ahí si hacía todo correctamente. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio de Sonoda, con ayuda de su pañuelo tomó un bolígrafo y regresó hasta la puerta. Volvió a abrirla, y vio a la diseñadora cortando el tomate en rodajas, abrió un poco más la puerta y con fuerza arrojó el bolígrafo hacia la segunda planta, este chocó contra la pared y rebotó hacia el pasillo superior, para su desgracia su pañuelo cayó frente a la puerta del baño, en el lanzamiento no pudo conservarlo en la mano. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, logrando no hacer ruido y el sonido que producía la joven al chocar el cuchillo con la tabla se detuvo.

No pasaron más de unos segundos para que Kotori dejara el cuchillo sobre la barra y caminara hacia las escaleras. El sujeto esperaba que no se diera cuenta del pañuelo. Cuando la diseñadora comenzó a subir las escaleras, éste jaló la parte inferior de su playera, limpió la perilla de la puerta y con ayuda de esta misma la abrió, Kotori por su parte, llegaba al último escalón. Apretó contra su pecho la bolsa donde tenía sus zapatos, ya no importaba que la escritora supiera que estuvo ahí, no creyó que la policía hiciera gran cosa ya que no tomó nada del lugar. Vio su pañuelo en el suelo, y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta caminó hacia él, lo tomó y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Kotori escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrar de golpe, bajó las escaleras y notó que la puerta de la oficina de Umi estaba abierta. Luego fue hacia la puerta principal, y cuando salió a la calle ya no había nadie; el intruso logró llegar con éxito al estacionamiento donde aparcó su Mazda. Se había dejado caer en el asiento del conductor mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento por la carrera que acababa de hacer. Se observó en el espejo retrovisor y sonrió satisfecho por su exitoso escape.

Un par de minutos después Umi entraba a su casa, se encontró con Kotori quien tenía el celular contra su oído y se veía preocupada.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la escritora cuando su amiga lo dejó a un lado y caminó hacia ella.

–Intentaba comunicarme contigo. –tomó la mano de Umi.

–Lo siento, me quede sin batería. –sacó de su pantalón el celular y se lo mostró a su amiga.

–Umi-chan, creo que alguien entro a tu casa.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Cuando llegué la puerta principal, estaba abierta... aunque no me pareció raro ya que no es la primera vez que por estar concentrada en tu trabajo olvidas asegurarla. Pero hace unos minutos escuché ruido en la parte superior, me dio la impresión de que alguien estuvo aquí...

Umi frunció el ceño– Estoy segura de que la cerré, por la situación de mi investigación estoy siendo cuidadosa. –liberándose del agarre de Kotori caminó hacia la puerta principal. Examinó la cerradura, y entonces le pareció ver en el metal un leve rayón, pasó sus dedos por el cilindro y confirmó que alguien bastante cuidadoso, pero no lo suficiente, había forzado la cerradura de la puerta. Entonces se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que se tratase de quien le mandó el correo electrónico, observó a Kotori y le aterró darse cuenta de que su querida y preciada amiga pudo haberse encontrado sola en su casa junto con un hombre que era responsable de cinco homicidios.


	6. Chapter 6

Con una semana de retraso les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que mi beta no tarde mucho en entregarme el próximo para que pueda subirlo la próxima semana (el Lunes) de cualquier manera confirmaré por Facebook cuando lo subo.

No tengo mucho más que decir esta vez y tengo trabajo que hacer… Así que hasta la próxima semana :D

 **Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El siguiente caso está inspirado en el secuestro de Kara Kopetsky. Ella desapareció a los 16 años, el 4 de mayo del 2007 en Belton, Missouri (EU). Fechas y nombres han sido completamente cambiados por motivos de trama.

 **-6-**

Una visiblemente molesta Umi se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla, por su parte, Kotori despedía a los oficiales que acudieron a la llamada de emergencia realizada por ellas a causa del intruso. El estado de ánimo de la escritora se debía a los policías, lo único que habían hecho era tomarles declaración y retirarse, ya que –según dijeron ellos– no tenían pruebas que demostraran que alguien entró a la casa, y al no haberse llevado cosas de valor, no había necesidad levantar una denuncia formal. Aquella situación era bastante irritante, pero de momento no podían hacer nada más, salvo tomar sus propias precauciones.

Kotori se detuvo frente a su afligida amiga, quien tomó sus manos y levantó la cabeza sin intentar ocultar sus emociones, el estrés y la preocupación por la castaña se reflejaban en su rostro.

–No vuelvas a venir si no estoy en casa... –murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que la diseñadora escuchara. Sin darse cuenta apretó un poco su agarre, y comenzó a temblar de rabia y miedo de sólo pensar en lo que pudo haberle sucedido a Kotori, el archivo que le habían enviado no sólo narraba de manera detallada los eventos de los secuestros, sino también las causas de muerte; ninguna de las víctimas había muerto de manera rápida e indolora.

–Umi-chan, me lastimas.

–L-lo siento. –dijo la escritora soltándola.

La castaña se inclinó y abrazó a Umi. Ésta se puso tensa al principio, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a relajarse. Kotori acariciaba su largo cabello en un intento por reconfortarla, pensaba que nada de lo que pudiera decir ayudaría a mejorar el estado de ánimo de la escritora, y eso la hacía sentir bastante inútil. La situación le recordaba al año anterior, cuando Tenma secuestró a Nico y todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar a que todo saliera bien. Ahora las cosas eran distintas, pero si Umi quería seguir adelante con su investigación, nada de lo que pudiera decirle la haría cambiar de idea. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de Umi; su sentido del deber y responsabilidad. Hacer lo correcto era una de las cosas que más hacían de la escritora quien era.

Una melodía interrumpió el momento y las hizo separarse. Umi desactivó la alarma de su celular –que ella misma programó antes de salir de casa por la mañana– y miró a Kotori.

–Tengo una reunión con los padres de una de las víctimas.

La diseñadora asintió con la cabeza– No has comido nada.

–Compraré algo en el camino. –se puso de pie.

Kotori se giró y avanzó hacia la cocina– No creo que nuestro visitante indeseado regrese hoy, así que terminaré de cocinar y me iré a casa.

Umi soltó un pesado suspiro. No le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, sería demasiado tonto para el asesino volver ese mismo día. –Está bien, pero la próxima vez…

La castaña interrumpió– Lo sé, me aseguraré de que estés en casa.

Umi asintió con la cabeza– Correcto.

–Aunque la verdad, me preocupa que si vuelve a venir te encuentre sola en casa.

La escritora se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y frunció el ceño– No creo que esa fuese su intención al venir aquí. –levantó uno de sus brazos y tocó su barbilla con los dedos, era uno de los gestos que hacía sin darse cuenta.

"¿Por qué había ido a su casa?" se preguntó Umi mientras centraba su mirada en la nada. No creía que la buscara a ella, de ser así hubiese elegido la noche, cuando era más probable que tuviese la guardia baja. Gracias al archivo que le envió, pudo establecer que si bien el asesino trabajaba, tenía un horario bastante flexible, ya que la hora de los secuestros al igual que las fechas, zonas y edad de las víctimas, eran bastante aleatorias; tenía completa libertad en ese sentido. Entonces, "¿qué es lo que buscaba?" quitó la mano de su barbilla, y con su dedo índice y el pulgar apretó el puente de su nariz cerrando los ojos. Con la poca información que le dio en el documento de Word, determinó la probable intención del sujeto al enviarle el correo, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que entró en su casa sin llevarse alguna de sus pertenencias –y aparentemente tampoco había movido nada–, ni hacerle daño a Kotori, llegó a una conclusión. Él, por ningún motivo quería atraer la atención de la policía. Quitó la mano de su rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que probablemente estaba pasando. Aquel era un juego; una partida de CLUE, en la que sólo ellos dos tenían el derecho de participar.

Por eso decidió enviarle un e-mail a ella, una escritora que no tenía lazos con la policía. Sabía que no podía llegar a la estación sin nada más que documentos impresos y el archivo en una memoria USB. El resultado sólo podía ser justo el que ocurrió, ser completamente ignorada por ellos y tomada como una burla. Molesta ante tal descubrimiento apretó los dientes y cerró sus puños, teniendo la casi absoluta certeza de que aquel psicópata no había enviado cartas a la policía como hicieron en su tiempo **el asesino del Zodiaco[1]** y **Sakakibara Seito[2]**. No buscaba atención por parte de ellos, pero sí un reto contra otra persona. Había sido simple casualidad que fuera ella, la estaba usando para su autosatisfacción.

–¿Umi-chan? –la llamó Kotori sacándola de sus cavilaciones– ¿No debías irte?

Levantó la mirada a un reloj de pared que tenía sobre el televisor, apenas y llegaría a tiempo si se iba en ese momento– Tienes razón. –fue rápidamente hasta la puerta– Te hablaré más tarde. –sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia su auto.

* * *

Nanako Sakamaki miró hacia atrás. Estaba a sólo una cuadra de distancia del instituto donde tomaba clases y aún faltaba una hora para que éstas finalizaran, pero ella decidió retirarse antes. No fue a la enfermería fingiendo algún malestar para que le autorizaran irse a casa como había hecho ya en otras ocasiones. Simplemente tomó su maletín y se retiró sin decirle a ninguno de sus amigos o compañeros de clase. No quería que alguien hablara de más y le dijera a su necio y violento exnovio que había huido.

Horas atrás la joven y su expareja habían tenido una acalorada discusión, tanto que casi llega a la agresión física, pero al final gracias a la intervención de una profesora se retiraron a sus respectivas aulas y la situación no pasó a mayores. Sin embargo, Nanako tenía la certeza de que al finalizar las clases su exnovio estaría esperándola para irse juntos y terminaría con varios moretones. Desvió su mirada del edificio y observó al frente una vez más, presionó el botón para que la luz del semáforo cambiara y esperó a que esto ocurriera. La calle lucía bastante solitaria, probablemente porque aquella era una zona escolar y el flujo de gente era mayor a la hora de entrada y salida, pero aún faltaba para ello.

Un poco retirada de donde se encontraba la joven Sakamaki una furgoneta blanca avanzaba a una velocidad moderada, cuyo conductor se dedicaba a planear cómo encargarse de la chica en cuestión. Esperaba que no fuese necesario usar cloroformo, los secuestros así de pacíficos no le complacían tanto como aquellos en los que sus víctimas forcejeaban un poco, él quería disfrutar cada minuto con ellas; comenzando por la emoción que le causaba someterlas. Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina le pareció ver la silueta de una chica con uniforme escolar a un par de cuadras de distancia. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder inclinar su cuerpo y buscar a tientas con su mano detrás de su asiento unos prismáticos que usaba a veces en sus rondines de "vigilancia". Cuando los encontró miró a través de ellos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era su objetivo, por alguna razón la chica había salido temprano de la escuela, facilitando las cosas para él. A unos metros de distancia divisó a un par de jóvenes con ropa informal hablando entre ellos, estos pasaron sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven, al igual que un hombre de edad avanzada que caminaba sin quitar la mirada a la revista en sus manos.

Los cuatro se acercaban a las vías del tren.

Arrojó los prismáticos a la parte trasera de su vehículo y pisó el pedal de la furgoneta haciéndola avanzar. Cuando estuvo a nada de las vías, las luces rojas de la señalización del cruce comenzaron a parpadear y las campanas que avisaban que el tren se acercaba sonaron, Nanako apenas alcanzó a cruzar antes de que bajaran las barras que bloquean el paso de los peatones, dejando a los chicos y al hombre mayor atrás. La joven avanzó hacia la furgoneta, mientras el conductor ya se había movido a la parte trasera del vehículo. Nanako, ignorante de su entorno y preocupada por no recibir una paliza de su exnovio, avanzaba sin tener idea de que ese hubiese sido un mejor destino que el que estaba por experimentar.

En el momento que el tren ya se encontraba a la vista, la joven Sakamaki llegaba justo a la altura de la furgoneta, y el ruido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse la hizo detenerse. Uno de los chicos miró al frente justo cuando la mano del secuestrador salía del vehículo para tomar el brazo de Nanako. El joven, aunque sintió que algo andaba mal, no era capaz actuar desde donde estaba, aún así por inercia dio un paso al frente ignorando a su amigo, pero el pasó rápido y estridente del tren lo obligó a detenerse. El ruido provocado por la máquina impidió que alguno de los que se hallaban al otro lado de las vías escucharan la puerta de la furgoneta cerrarse, seguido por los gritos y sollozos de la chica mientras el hombre sobre ella le propinaba golpe tras golpe en el rostro con el fin de dejarla inconsciente. Cuando el tren desapareció, la furgoneta ya estaba dando vuelta en la esquina alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Umi subió a su vehículo y le dedicó una última mirada la casa de la familia Sakamaki. No tenía nada nuevo, aún debía hablar con los chicos que quizás atestiguaron el secuestro, pero cuando la policía investigó sólo dio con el hombre mayor que estuvo presente, sin embargo él no fue capaz de aportar algo a la investigación. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y recordó que aún no comía nada, cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta que probablemente Eli ya la esperaba en la cafetería donde quedaron de verse el día anterior.

Por un momento pensó en cancelar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba hablar con alguien por lo que se dirigió al lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar se topó con su amiga rusa en una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada, ésta se deleitaba con un parfait bañado en jarabe de chocolate, demasiado para el gusto de la escritora. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Eli le sonrió y apuntó a la silla frente a ella, Umi hizo caso en seguida. Un mesero se acercó a tomar la orden de la escritora y una vez que ésta hizo su pedido el joven se retiró.

La rubia era quien normalmente iniciaba las conversaciones, pero en esta ocasión se sorprendió cuando fue la escritora quien habló primero. Siguió comiendo su postre mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga tenía que decir.

–Yo le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Nozomi de estar en tu lugar. –comentó Eli cuando Umi terminó su relato. El mesero llegó con la orden y la rusa aprovechó a pedir otro parfait– ¿Entonces qué crees que hacía en tu casa? –preguntó mientras el mesero se acercaba a la barra para encargar su postre.

–Estaba en mi oficina, así que probablemente quería ver cuánto he avanzado.

La coreógrafa volvió su atención a la escritora y asintió con la cabeza– Eso tiene bastante sentido. Si está pendiente de tus acciones es porque espera el momento indicado para hacer algún movimiento.

Umi tomó un sorbo de la taza de cerámica con té que le habían llevado– Tengo una idea más o menos clara de qué es lo que quiere.

–¿Y es? –El postre llegó y Eli le agradeció al joven que las atendía, él sonrió en respuesta y se retiró.

–Jugar.

La rubia arqueó una ceja– ¿Jugar?

–Bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, cualquier persona es capaz de cometer un homicidio. –la escritora era consciente de que se desviaba del tema, pero tenía sus motivos y Eli lo comprendería.

–Eso es verdad, pero en el caso de los asesinos es distinto, para ellos asesinar es… –la coreógrafa tomó la cuchara metálica ubicada sobre la servilleta junto al parfait– Lo que para mí es el chocolate.

–Una adicción. –Umi lo pensó un poco y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón– Pero también está el factor de la adrenalina. Personas que se dedican a practicar deportes extremos, y las que disfrutan de ver una película de terror tienen algo en común.

–La adicción a la adrenalina. –dijo la rubia hundiendo su cuchara en la crema batida cubierta de jarabe de chocolate.

–Lo mismo puede aplicar con algunos asesinos. –tomó un paquete de palillos de madera frente a ella y lo abrió– Hay casos documentados donde la brutalidad de los ataques va aumentando con cada víctima, no puedo asegurar que ese sea el caso de todos los asesinos en serie, porque no soy psicóloga criminal o criminóloga, pero si hablamos de quien me envió el correo, creo estar segura de ello. –separó los palillos y vio la ensalada de curry frente a ella, no tenía mucho apetito pero necesitaba comer.

–Quiere que tú descubras quién es. –murmuró Eli ahora comprendiendo a qué se refería la escritora con que el asesino quería jugar con ella.

–Es probable que busque que yo sea su oponente, me utiliza…

–Entonces, ¿lo que él desea es que lo encuentres antes de que obtenga una nueva víctima?

Umi asintió con la cabeza– Es justo lo que pienso.

–¿Y vas a darle gusto?

–Es un asesino, si yo me rehúso a continuar él quizá… –suspiró– Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Kotori. Él ya sabe dónde vivo, es muy probable que se tomara su tiempo para investigarme o seguirme… –hizo una pausa y su voz se quebró al continuar hablando– Si yo no sigo con esto, temo que pueda hacerle algo para forzarme a continuar, o en venganza. Yo... no sé qué haría si algo le sucede a Kotori.

Eli nunca imaginó que alguna vez vería a la escritora tan descompuesta, usualmente irradiaba un aura de confianza y –según su hermana Arisa– genialidad, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario, y la verdad la comprendía. Ella estaría igual de encontrarse en su lugar, si la persona que ama –su querida tanuki– estuviese en peligro sería devastador. Ese pensamiento la hizo encontrar una manera de cambiar el tema para distraer un poco a Umi.

–Un momento… –dijo Eli poniéndose seria– ¿Entonces la única que te importa es Kotori?

La escritora dio un respingo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas– N-no… eso no es lo que...

–Tú has dicho que probablemente él te siguió, entonces te ha visto con todas nosotras, pero parece que aparte de Kotori, nosotras no te importamos. –la rubia hizo un gesto de falso dolor del que Nozomi estaría orgullosa.

–¡N-no! –exclamó Umi– Me importan todas, p-pero es que Kotori es…

–Especial. –completó Eli con una sonrisa juguetona que puso a Umi más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

La escritora comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras se ponía más roja que el cabello de cierta doctora; que seguramente disfrutaba en ese momento de sus vacaciones con su pareja. La rusa sonrió satisfecha mientras grababa discretamente a Umi con su celular, cuando volviera a casa seguro que Nozomi le daba un premio por eso.

* * *

 **1\. El asesino del Zodiaco.** Fue un asesino en serie que cometió sus crímenes entre diciembre de 1968 y octubre de 1969 en el norte de California. Aunque sólo pudieron comprobársele 7 víctimas –de las cuales 5 murieron y 2 sobrevivieron–, en las cartas enviadas a los diarios y a la policía afirmaba haber asesinado a 37 personas.

 **2\. Sakakibara Seito.** Fue un asesino menor de edad responsable de 2 asesinatos en el año 1997 en Kobe, Japón. Su nombre real nunca fue revelado y sería conocido como "Niño A" de no ser por el seudónimo que uso en las cartas que mandó a la policía. Estuvo recluido durante 8 años en un hospital psiquiátrico cerca de Tokio. Actualmente tiene 35 años, está libre y trabaja como operario para una empresa de construcción. En 2015 publica **Zekka** , una autobiografía donde narra los homicidios muy detalladamente, pero también expresando remordimiento por lo que hizo.


	7. Chapter 7

**No… No estaba muerta, bueno más o menos, me encantaría explicar el motivo del retraso de este capítulo y decir un millón de excusas, pero la verdad es que se me olvidó, mi beta me lo pasó hace dos semanas y me dijo que el 8 estaría pronto y le dije que cuando lo tuviera subiría el 7, aún hoy no me ha pasado el 8 y aunque cuando me di cuenta que tardaba demasiado pude subir este… me olvidé por completo de él hasta ayer que mi beta (la más rápida del mundo… a já) me dijo que ya casi estaba el 8 y me preguntó si ya había subido el 7.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **Tengo una memoria horrible y si no me recuerdan las cosas tiendo a olvidarlo, así que a todos aquellos que estaban esperando este capítulo les debo una disculpa por el retraso.**

 **El capítulo 8 espero estarlo subiendo a más tardar el martes, ya saben… se los estaré confirmando por Facebook, instagram y twitter.**

 **xD ok no… solo por Facebook.**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido por ahora.**

 **Ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**

* * *

 **-7-**

Umi finalizó la llamada y observó por unos segundos la fotografía de Kotori con su información de contacto en la pantalla. Su amiga diseñadora esperaba su llegada al teatro para ir juntas a comer, desde lo sucedido un par de días atrás con el intruso Umi sólo regresaba a su casa por las noches para actualizar sus avances –o repasar lo que tenía debido a la falta de estos– y dormir. Había acordado con la castaña enviarse mensajes cada hora para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, si esta no respondía en los primeros minutos la llamaba, por lo que ninguna de las dos descansaba correctamente.

Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento de su vehículo mientras contemplaba por la ventana el nublado cielo. Podía sentir la situación consumiéndola poco a poco. El cansancio, el estrés y el fastidio de sólo llegar a callejones sin salida en su investigación y no tener nada nuevo que le ayudase a avanzar la tenían agotada, aunado al poco tiempo de sueño que podía permitirse por el más reciente suceso con su visitante no deseado. Quería terminar pronto con todo eso, por supuesto por las víctimas; hacerles justicia y evitar que hubiese más era lo que en un inicio la motivó, y eso no había cambiado. También por ella, no podía negarlo, pero sobre todo por Kotori, ya no sólo se trataba de no preocupar a la castaña, debía protegerla de algo peor, su vida podía estar en juego. Haberse estancado en su investigación la frustraba, quizás hacía las preguntas equivocadas, comenzaba a creer que había pasado algo por alto, pero no tenía idea de qué.

Por lo menos no de momento.

Salió de su auto, caminó hasta una máquina expendedora, metió un par de monedas y examinó sus opciones, no lograba decidirse entre café y una bebida azucarada. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra e hizo su elección. La lata con cafeína provocó un ruido estridente al caer, la tomó y dio vuelta para volver a su vehículo, pero la visión de una persona frente a ella la hizo detenerse. De traje, corbata y maletín en mano, un hombre que según su cálculo era sólo un par de años mayor que ella la esperaba.

–Buenas tardes, Sonoda-san. –saludó el sujeto con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–Buenas tardes... Shitara-san. Me sorprende verlo aquí. –respondió Umi.

–Disculpe si la asusté, no era mi intención. Es un gusto verla otra vez. –le sonrió– De hecho, me alegra encontrarla, planeaba marcarle más tarde al número que me dio, pero veo que no será necesario.

–Descuide, y dígame ¿eso a qué se debe? –preguntó la escritora mientras abría su café.

–Bueno, usted dijo que si recordaba algo que pudiera ser importante le avisara. –Umi asintió con la cabeza por lo que él continuó hablando– Estuve haciendo memoria en un intento por dar con alguna de las repuestas a lo que me preguntó en esa ocasión, y recordé la mención que hizo sobre una furgoneta blanca.

–¿La vio?

– No. En verdad me esforcé tratando de recordar algo sobre ella, pero fue inútil. Aunque, ¿sabe? Cuando dejé de intentarlo algo más vino a mi mente. –él hizo una pausa y buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono celular– No sé qué tan familiarizada esté con los autos, pero busqué una imagen en internet. –desbloqueo la pantalla y tras un par de toques le mostró a Umi una fotografía de un Mazda color negro– Un vehículo como ese estuvo rondando cerca de mi casa en varias ocasiones, fue antes del secuestro de mi hermana, y no sé por qué, quizá porque era sólo un niño, pero verlo me causaba miedo.

–Un segundo auto... –murmuró Umi dándose cuenta de que esa era la respuesta más obvia, por eso al preguntarle a las otras familias nadie fue capaz de mencionar la furgoneta blanca.– ¿Alguna vez pudo ver al conductor?

–Sí, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no creo poder reconocerlo si lo veo ahora.

Ante aquella respuesta se sintió decepcionada, pero la posibilidad de que alguno de los familiares o conocidos de las otras víctimas pudieran haberlo visto la hizo sentirse un poco optimista.

–Aún así, recuerdo que la única vez que lo vi pensé que era algún compañero de clase de mi vecina, porque se veía más o menos de esa edad.

–¿Su vecina?

–Sí, cuando nuestros padres debían viajar o salían con sus amigos ella nos cuidaba.

–¿Qué edad tenía su vecina en aquel entonces?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño– Estaba por entrar a la universidad, así que yo creo que unos 18 años.

Umi sonrió, aquella información le ayudaría a calcular la edad aproximada del asesino, y cuando llegara el momento de descartar sospechosos ese dato sería de gran utilidad.

–Gracias Shitara-san, en cuanto tenga algún avance importante se lo haré saber.

Takao Shitara hizo una reverencia y se dio vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Umi le dio un sorbo al café, pensando que quizá de no haber hecho preguntas tan específicas habría obtenido esa información desde el inicio de su investigación. Hasta ese momento ella tenía en su bibliografía seis trabajos finalizados. El primero; un ensayo que le sirvió como tesis, en él comparaba la literatura asiática con la del resto del mundo en distintas épocas, además tres novelas dramáticas, una recopilación de poemas y su más reciente trabajo basado en los hechos del año anterior. Para su tesis y sus primeras novelas se vio en la necesidad de hacer trabajo de investigación, pero para Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru sólo recurrió a la narración de los eventos de todos los involucrados y a los archivos policiales. Esto era bastante diferente, y al ser novata en ello cometió un error que no pensaba volver a repetir. Terminó su bebida, tiró la lata a un bote de basura cercano y regresó a su auto.

* * *

Eli tomó su mochila deportiva, salió del vestuario y caminó por el pasillo mientras consultaba el reloj en su muñeca. Nozomi no tardaría en pasar, al igual que ella iba saliendo del trabajo, así que lo más probable era que comieran camino a casa en algún restaurante. Era lo que solían hacer en esos casos. La rusa sonrió al pensar en lo bien que llevaban su relación, en un inicio tuvo sus dudas –y estaba segura que Nozomi también– sobre todo cuando impulsivamente decidieron comenzar a vivir juntas. Por fortuna había salido bien, y aunque de vez en cuando surgía uno que otro problema, se resolvía rápidamente con el diálogo; además era normal, todas las parejas tenían desacuerdos, si fuese algo frecuente en su relación le preocuparía, pero ese no era el caso. Sacó su celular del bolso sólo para confirmar que no tuviera algún mensaje de su pareja. Al desbloquear el móvil se topó con su nuevo fondo de pantalla; una Nozomi durmiendo apaciblemente, había capturado el momento justo esa mañana, recordar que cada día despertaba junto a la mujer que amaba la hacía sentir extasiada. El año anterior cuando llegó a ese país jamás hubiera creído que su vida sería tan buena en un tiempo tan corto.

Su celular vibró en su mano sacándola de sus pensamientos y de paso evitándole caer por las escaleras por lo distraída que estaba. Bajó con cuidado mientras leía con rapidez el mensaje de la astrónoma diciéndole que llegaría en 5 minutos a buscarla. Saltó los últimos dos escalones y respondió con un "ok". Guardó su móvil y avanzó a la entrada principal del teatro encontrándose con Kotori, quien observaba hacia la calle tras las puertas de vidrio con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, algo bastante inusual.

–Kotori –la llamó Eli y esta volteó en seguida a verla.

–Creí que te habías marchado ya.

La diseñadora negó con la cabeza– Mukai-san me dejó trabajar en su oficina. –Eli arqueó una ceja, y de inmediato la castaña supuso lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, así que caminó hacia ella para no tener que hablar muy fuerte– Él no estaba ahí, se mantuvo ocupado con los ensayos. Sé que no debería aceptar nada que venga de Mukai-san, pero la verdad es que no quiero estar sola en casa, prefiero hacer tiempo aquí.

La rubia comprendía bien por qué Kotori se sentía de esa manera y suponía que esa había sido la mejor decisión, pero esperaba que eso no le causara ningún problema en el futuro con cierto director– Comprendo. Entonces, ¿a dónde vas ahora? –hizo una pausa y después agregó otra pregunta– ¿Te gustaría ir a comer con Nozomi y conmigo?

–Gracias por la invitación, pero Umi-chan viene por mí. –Kotori bajó su mirada e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, fracasando en el intento.

Eli se acercó más a ella y acarició su cabeza. En otras circunstancias estaba segura de que la diseñadora hubiese dicho eso genuinamente feliz, pero en ese momento se denotaba su estado de ánimo en su timbre de voz y una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

–Minami-san, Ayase-san.

Ambas voltearon a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar, un joven de vestimenta casual y con el cabello un poco revuelto –aunque se notaba que a propósito– él observó a ambas mujeres con una expresión neutra. Mukai Kazuya era un hombre que por lo general parecía bastante amigable, sin embargo en ese momento había algo en él que a Eli le provocó un escalofrío, miró de reojo a Kotori y se dio cuenta de que no parecía percatarse de eso.

La coreógrafa estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó un claxon familiar, volteó hacia el ventanal y vio el auto de Nozomi– Kotori, debo irme.

–Está bien Eli-chan, yo también estoy por irme.

La rubia asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se despidió del director y caminó hasta el vehículo donde ya la esperaba su pareja con la puerta abierta, subió al vehículo y dio una última mirada a su amiga con la esperanza de que Umi no tardara mucho en llegar. Pero notó que el joven se veía diferente, calmado, incluso tímido, y le sonreía sinceramente a la castaña, así que se tranquilizó, pensando que tal vez sólo había sido idea suya.

* * *

Kotori ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender el contexto de la pregunta que acababa de hacerle el hombre frente a ella– Sí, somos cercanas. –respondió luego de unos segundos de meditación.

–Sí, puedo notarlo, pero me llama la atención porque apenas el año pasado comenzaron a tratarse.

La diseñadora entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios un momento antes de relajar el semblante y sonreír– Es verdad, usted era el encargado de una obra el año pasado cuando Eli-chan comenzó a trabajar aquí.

Mukai sonrió– Así es, aunque noté que en ese entonces ustedes no hablaban mucho.

–Resultó que tenemos una amiga en común y empezamos a convivir con frecuencia.

–Ya veo. –el pelinegro hizo a un lado su flequillo con la mano– Bueno, Minami-san, encontré su nota en mi oficina, imagino que no quería molestarme porque estaba en el ensayo. –Kotori asintió con la cabeza– Pues parece que terminamos justo a tiempo, así que pensé en preguntarle si le gustaría ir a tomar una copa conmigo.

La castaña suspiró, el verdadero motivo por el que no quiso buscarlo para informarle que ya se iba, era para evitar alguna de sus invitaciones, pero al final no había resultado como quería ya que Umi estaba retrasada. No era algo común en la escritora, pero sabía que últimamente su mente se hallaba en otro lado; por lo general no le importaba tener que esperar un poco, pero en ese momento no se sentía muy bien como para tener que ser amable con el insistente joven parado a unos metros de ella.

–Yo… –su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y vio que era una llamada entrante de Umi, esperaba que no fuese para cancelar su tiempo juntas– Disculpa Mukai-san. –el director asintió, dándole a entender que estaba bien, pero no se retiró, al parecer esperaría la respuesta.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kotori de inmediato sin molestarse en saludar y siendo un poco brusca, comenzaba sentirse molesta.

–Eso debería preguntarte.

–Lo siento. Es que…

–Lo sé, han sido días muy pesados.

–Sí. Espero que eso cambie pronto. –murmuró la castaña.

–Yo también. Por cierto, ya estoy aquí.

–Voy en seguida. –cortó la llamada y se giró para ver a su "pretendiente"– Lo siento Mukai-san, tengo que retirarme.

–Sí, eso escuché... –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Nos vemos. –el hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza y la castaña no perdió tiempo en caminar hacia la salida del teatro.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, un Mazda negro avanzaba dejando algunos vehículos de distancia entre él y cierto Toyota Aqua gris conducido por Takao Shitara. No es que el fuese un acosador, no se consideraba uno, había sido simple casualidad que él estuviera por la misma zona que la escritora. Una llamada de trabajo lo había llevado hasta allá, y encontrarse a esa mujer era un bono para él. La vio hablando con el conductor del auto gris, nunca la había visto con ese sujeto, sin embargo ese hombre que hacía llamarse Edogawa Yukio sintió cierta familiaridad al ver el rostro de Takao, no lograba recordar de dónde, pero algo le decía que estaba relacionado con el caso. Luego de un rato de seguir al Toyota este entró a una zona residencial y comenzó a desacelerar por lo que él también hizo lo mismo. Takao estacionó frente a su casa, sus dos hijas hicieron a un lado la pelota con la que jugaban y corrieron a recibirlo.

El conductor del Mazda sabía que no debía detenerse ahí mismo, pero casi pisó el freno cuando vio a la niña mayor, era la viva imagen de cierta joven que estuvo en sus manos por un tiempo, su primera víctima; Yukari Shitara. Él nunca olvidaba los nombres de sus víctimas y menos de la primera. Entonces se dio cuenta, el hombre que habló con la escritora debía ser aquel pequeño niño que 25 años atrás se le había quedado viendo con cierto recelo mientras "vigilaba" dentro de su Mazda la casa de la familia Shitara, aquel pensamiento lo emocionó y excitó al mismo tiempo, vio a la niña una vez más y apretó el acelerador en el momento justo que Takao Shitara volteaba a ver su auto.

Se detuvo en un semáforo a unas cuadras de distancia, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Lo había decidido, si Umi Sonoda no se apresuraba a llegar a él tendría que ayudarla a motivarse. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que responsabilizándola de una próxima muerte? Al recordar a la pequeña Shitara deseó que la escritora no lo descubriera pronto ya que ansiaba poder poner sus manos una vez más sobre su primera víctima, aunque no fuese exactamente ella.

* * *

Kotori abrió la puerta de su casa y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga escritora, esta se fue de largo hasta llegar al comedor donde tomó asiento, la castaña cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la cocina.

–¿Qué te gustaría comer? –preguntó la diseñadora mientras abría el refrigerador.

–Estuve tomando café toda la mañana, así que no tengo mucha hambre–sin embargo estar sin comer no era buena idea, no podía permitirse enfermar en su situación actual– Algo ligero estará bien.

–Claro… algo ligero. –murmuró Kotori mientras seleccionaba algunas verduras para la ensalada que prepararía para acompañar el pollo a la plancha– ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Fuiste a la estación de policía por nueva información?

–En realidad no he pisado ese lugar desde que me permitieron acceder a las cajas de evidencia.

La castaña puso las verduras en la tarja y volteó a ver a Umi– ¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Al día siguiente que pedí autorización para acceder a los expedientes de las víctimas.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

–Porque estaban prácticamente vacías, no vi nada que me ayudase en mi investigación.

Kotori centró su atención en desinfectar las verduras– ¿Entonces sigues estancada?

Umi recordó lo que le dijo Takao Shitara y decidió que esa información era algo que su amiga necesitaba saber– En realidad, me encontré con el hermano menor de la primera víctima y me dijo algo que creo me ayudará a avanzar con la investigación.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Me dijo que muy probablemente el asesino tenga un segundo vehículo, en realidad me dijo la marca y color. –con ayuda de su celular buscó en Yahoo una imagen para mostrársela a la castaña, cuando la encontró se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella– Es este, un Mazda negro.

Kotori puso un dedo en su mentón y sus pupilas se posaron en algo invisible a su izquierda y arriba– Siento como si… –hizo una pausa y sus ojos rodaron hacia abajo pero aún enfocando el mismo ángulo zurdo invisible– Lo hubiese visto antes… –quizá fuese porque en su mente tenía demasiado presentes los casos que su amiga estaba investigando, su mente se proyectó demasiado al pasado recordándole algo que llamó su atención en la época que despareció Shun Sugisaki, más bien antes de eso.

–¿Recientemente? –preguntó Umi bloqueando su celular.

–No, hace mucho tiempo… –fue entonces que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa– Cuando estábamos en la primaria hubo un incidente, un temblor un poco fuerte, como sólo habían pasado dos años desde **el gran terremoto de Hanshin-Awaji** **[1]** los adultos estaban un poco paranóicos, y al sentir un movimiento algo más fuerte de lo normal se alteraron. Nuestra clase tenía a esa profesora que venía de Kobe, por eso la evacuación de nuestro grupo no estuvo muy bien llevada y al llegar al patio algunos nos dispersamos… –siguió hablando pero la escritora ya no la escuchaba, se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

Umi ligeramente recordaba ese evento, más que imágenes de ello lo que recordaba eran sus emociones; miedo y nerviosismo. Una imagen de Kotori preocupada intentando tranquilizar a Honoka mientras esta no comprendía la seriedad de lo que sucedía y sólo saltaba alrededor rondaba su mente. En ese momento recordó ser empujada accidentalmente por alguien contra el enrejado que marcaba la propiedad de la escuela. Una voz masculina le preguntaba si estaba bien, al girarse se topó con un joven del cual no lograba recordar los rasgos físicos, y detrás de él, un auto color negro se hallaba estacionado. La pequeña Umi casi al borde del llanto, asintió con la cabeza. El joven levantó la mirada y observó a un grupo de niñas ignorando un momento a Umi, ella siguió la mirada del extraño y vio al grupo en el que se encontraba Shun Sugisaki.

El cuerpo de Umi se estremeció regresándola al presente, se sentía angustiada y aterrorizada– Kotori…

La diseñadora quien ya estaba por cortar las verduras dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se paró junto a su amiga quien ahora se notaba realmente pálida– ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan?

–Él... estaba ahí.

–No es lo que dije, sólo dije que puede que ese auto sea el que me mostraste por que varios días después de eso…

–No. –interrumpió a Kotori– Él realmente estaba ahí. Lo vi, observaba a Sugisaki, yo... hablé con él.

–¿Eso quiere decir que podrías reconocerlo?

Umi frunció el ceño, intentaba recordar más de ese momento, pero sólo veía a un adulto joven sin rostro. La frustración se apoderaba de ella nuevamente, Takao Shitara tenía razón, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

 **1\. El gran terremoto de Hanshin-Awaji.** El terremoto de Kobe de 1995, fue un terremoto de una magnitud de 6,9 grados. Ocurrió el 17 de enero de 1995 a las 5:46:46 a.m. en la parte sur de la prefectura de Hyogo y duró 20 segundos. Su foco de origen se encontraba a 16 km por debajo de la superficie, en el extremo norte de la isla Awaji, a 20 km de distancia de la ciudad de Kobe, con una población de un millón y medio de habitantes. Según la estimación final de 2006 unas 6,434 personas (principalmente en Kobe) perdieron la vida como consecuencia de este terremoto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero esta vez tengo varios capítulos listos para publicarse seguidos. Tal y como dije en Facebook, mi meta es tener esta historia finalizada antes de empezar el 2020.**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subo el jueves más o menos a esta misma hora.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, gracias por esperar y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **-8-**

 _Con su randoseru bien sujeta sobre sus hombros y su preciado colgante de conejo balanceándose a la par de su andar, la pequeña Umi se dirigía a casa de su amiga Honoka lista para hacer la tarea. Siempre acatando las indicaciones de su madre se dirigía sin pausas a su destino: no tomes atajos, observa tu entorno sin distraerte y nunca hables con desconocidos. Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo y observó en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle, tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Sin embargo un pensamiento logró distraerla por unos segundos, ¿Kotori ya estará en casa de Honoka?, eso fue suficiente para que pasara por alto al vehículo negro que se aproximaba hacia ella. Al momento de bajar su pie de la acera el automóvil se detuvo; el conductor salió de este y Umi quedó paralizada al notar que aquello no tenía una forma definida, era como una sombra, como una silueta borrosa. La pequeña salió de su trance apenas con tiempo para echarse a correr en dirección opuesta. El hombre, o lo que fuese eso estaba tras ella, podía escuchar sus pesados pasos siguiéndola de cerca. A escasos metros del parque donde se había visto por última vez a su compañera Shun Sugisaki, Umi tropezó; su pequeña ventaja se desvaneció apenas tocó el suelo y su perseguidor le dio alcance, este se inclinó hacia ella y extendió lo que debía ser su brazo, abrió su palma y en el rostro donde antes no había nada, se dejaron ver unos dientes perlados formando una grotesca sonrisa mientras la aterrada niña se soltaba en llanto._

Umi despertó abruptamente de su sueño, echando las sábanas al suelo sin darse cuenta, su respiración estaba muy agitada y el sudor empapaba su ropa. Desde que tuvo la revelación de conocer a "Edogawa Yukio" esto se había vuelto frecuente, sumamente desagradable, y hasta cierto punto, atemorizante. Aunque se aferraba a no reconocer esto último. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y como cada mañana tomó su celular de la mesita de noche junto a ella. Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana y tenía incontables notificaciones de Facebook por parte de Nico y Maki, seguramente más fotografías de sus vacaciones, se notaba que estaban disfrutando de ellas, y después de lo que habían vivido, lo merecían, Umi sólo podía alegrarse por ellas. Lo que no le alegraba era sentir que probablemente ya no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama.

Su día comenzaría más temprano de lo usual.

Bajó las escaleras lavó sus dientes y su rostro, luego iría a su oficina, no sin antes encender la cafetera. Una vez con su bebida en mano tomó asiento en su mullida silla giratoria y encendió la computadora. El día anterior había terminado de interrogar a los familiares de las víctimas, una vez más. Descubrió que en al menos en una ocasión algún miembro de estas había detectado la presencia de un Mazda negro deambulando por los alrededores de sus vecindarios. Debía actualizar la información recabada sobre el caso en su archivo Word, más tarde visitaría la estación de policía y pediría apoyo en la búsqueda de personas que poseyeran un automóvil con esas características o similares. Sabía que eso reduciría su búsqueda considerablemente. Antes de ello no tenía mucho, sólo que el asesino debía tener entre 40 a 45 años, y un trabajo que le permitía tomarse la libertad de vigilar a sus víctimas. Obtener ese apoyo sería fundamental para el desarrollo del caso.

Cuando la pantalla mostró su escritorio dio doble clic al ícono de Word y de paso a su explorador, se tomaría un minuto para revisar su correo electrónico y ver si tenía algo por parte de su editora. Había sólo dos correos nuevos, se dijo que sería rápido; uno era del trabajo, pero el otro la detuvo en seco. Edogawa Yukio había vuelto a enviarle un archivo, por supuesto usando otro correo falso, aún incluso antes de abrirlo ella sabía de quien se trataba. Ignoró el de su editora y abrió el otro, encontrando una breve explicación en el texto:

Querida Sonoda Umi-sama.

 _En estos últimos días me he dedicado a ciertas… actividades. Entre ellas, escribir. A mi parecer, no he tenido un avance significativo; estoy muy interesado en su opinión, por lo que decidí adjuntar un pequeño relato en el archivo. Está basado en hechos reales, así que podría resultarle realmente interesante._

 _Esperando que sea de su agrado, me despido, no sin antes asegurarle que pronto tendrá noticias mías._

 _Atentamente._

 _Edogawa Yukio._

Umi no sabía qué esperar, decidió descargar el documento y posteriormente lo examinó con su antivirus, de algo estaba casi segura, no contendría nada capaz de afectar su equipo. El sujeto quería jugar con ella, no era una amenaza –por lo menos de momento– de hecho la necesitaba para hacer de toda esa situación algo divertido y excitante para él. Aun si el riesgo de que su equipo se infectara al abrir el archivo era casi nulo, no planeaba correrlo.

Una vez que el archivo se abrió vio que se trataba de tres párrafos, y ningún diálogo, le pareció que no le tomaría mucho leer lo que "Edogawa" escribió, pero minutos atrás viendo sólo dos correos nuevos había pensado algo similar, al menos esperaba obtener algo que le ayudase con su investigación, leer los desvaríos de un demente a semejante hora de la mañana no es lo que acostumbraba.

Dio un sorbo a su café y se acomodó mejor en su silla para iniciar con su lectura.

 _"Con el cielo despejándose y el agradable clima ahora que el viento comenzaba a soplar, procedí a encender el autoestéreo de mi Mazda, algo viejo pero eficiente. La misma banda de rock americana de los 90's opacó el llanto de las cigarras que por un largo rato fueron parte de la música natural de mi entorno. Comenzaba a necesitar otra dosis de cafeína, tenía una larga noche por delante. Bebí de golpe el resto del café que adquirí antes en una máquina expendedora, su sabor tras tantas horas había sido horriblemente afectado pero no me importaba. Un trago amargo bien valía la pena por el placer que me causaba la nostálgica escena frente a mis ojos: con un suave tono lila, manubrios de un blanco puro, y adornada con un rehilete amarillo que jugueteaba acompasado con el roce de la brisa, yacía en un patio frontal la bicicleta de una pequeña._

 _Aquella bicicleta me recordaba a la que años atrás había sepultado en mi patio lateral, quizás eran los colores, o tal vez se trataba de la adorable niña que acababa de salir de su casa y corría feliz hacia donde se encontraba su bicicleta. No pude evitar sonreír al observar a la menor; estaba fuera de su campo de visión, había sido cuidadoso al buscar el ángulo ideal para ello, en cambio yo tenía una vista perfecta de toda la situación; realmente ansiaba jugar con esa adorable pequeña pronto._

 _El tiempo de mi contrincante se agotaba, lamentablemente ella no hacía su movimiento y comenzaba a aburrirme de esta larga y tortuosa espera; quizá… tomar mi turno antes de lo previsto lograría incentivarla a jugar."_

La escritora quedó atónita, leyó un par de veces más aquello. Si lo que el texto decía era verdad, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Estaba furiosa, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, sintió un dolor breve pero punzante. Debía darse prisa, en cuanto la jefatura de policía abriera ella estaría ahí, lista para continuar con su investigación.

* * *

Nozomi tomó asiento junto a Kotori, la había invitado a la casa que compartía con su pareja a petición de esta, estaba preocupada por la diseñadora ya que últimamente se notaba decaída, y presentía que no se trataba del lío en el que Umi se encontraba.

– Kotori-chan, no te ves muy bien.

– Mucho trabajo... –respondió la castaña inmediatamente.

– ¿De verdad?, porque estoy segura de que no se trata de eso. –la astrónoma tenía conocimiento de la situación de sus amigas, y tenía la certeza de que eso no era todo en la cabeza de su amiga. Tendría que ser más específica para hacer hablar a la diseñadora– ¿Tiene que ver con Umi?

Kotori sonrió tristemente.

Nozomi ya tenía suficiente tiempo conociendo a la castaña, por lo menos lo necesario para saber cuándo estaba mintiendo, por ello la diseñadora optó por la sinceridad. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien más confiable que Honoka, quien no paraba de sugerirle acciones inmediatas y extremas para llamar la atención de la escritora.

–Sí, desde el año pasado he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación, y que me gustaría… –hizo una pausa y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

–¿Evolucionara? –completó Nozomi con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kotori asintió con la cabeza y continuó– Este año planeamos ir de vacaciones a una posada con aguas termales, no iríamos solas, Honoka era parte del plan. Aun así, pensé que sería un buen momento para un acercamiento.

La astrónoma suspiró– Pero con lo que está pasando Umi ya canceló los planes. –supuso la mayor.

–No. Ella aún no dice nada al respecto, es probable que ni siquiera se acuerde.

Nozomi escuchó el tono de su celular que indicaba un mensaje de Line, debía tratarse de Nico o su querida Eli. Al pensar en su pareja y darse cuenta de la situación de la castaña se sintió un poco mal. Ellas se conocieron en la universidad, estudiaban distintas carreras pero aun así tomaron juntas la clase de lengua extranjera junto con Nico, para las tres era algo necesario para sus respectivos futuros laborales. Desde aquel entonces Kotori ya estaba enamorada de Umi– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? –preguntó en voz alta, era algo que en un principio no tenía intención de expresar, sin embargo el cuestionamiento ya había sido arrojado.

La diseñadora parpadeó confundida, no estaba segura si escuchó bien la pregunta, aun así, respondió– No sé exactamente cuándo pasó, pero me di cuenta en nuestro último año de instituto, mientras hablábamos de las carreras que estudiaríamos y que difícilmente estaríamos una vez más en el mismo salón de clases.

Nozomi se sorprendió al darse cuenta que desde eso, debían haber pasado como 10 u 11 años, era admirable que Kotori hubiese esperado tanto tiempo, ella no pudo estar lejos de Eli ni una semana después de que se conocieron. –¿Y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

–No ha sido un buen momento, durante la universidad estábamos enfocadas en nuestras respectivas carreras y al terminar ambas teníamos que hacernos un camino laboralmente. Aun cuando ambas ya alcanzamos la estabilidad económica, no he podido hacer nada porque Umi se la pasa en proyecto tras proyecto y cuando entra en modo creativo no se da cuenta de nada. – Juntó sus manos en su regazo y entrelazó los dedos– Nozomi-chan… Creo que voy a rendirme…

–No lo sé, Kotori… –la astrónoma intervino en seguida. Ella y Eli se contaban todo, por lo que tenía el conocimiento de que Umi se había estado cuestionando su relación con la diseñadora desde antes de irse de viaje a promocionar su último libro, y estaba segura de que esa relación se daría tarde o temprano. A Nozomi le gustaba meterse en la vida amorosa de sus amigas y molestarlas, pero en este caso lo mejor era animarla– Creo que antes de tomar esa decisión deberías hablar con Umi, ella no va a distanciarse de ti aun si su respuesta llegase a ser negativa.

–Pero...

–No sería bueno que te quedaras con esto.

Kotori apretó los labios y miró a Nozomi a los ojos, estaba preocupada por ella y estaba siendo sincera. No quería admitirlo, pero la astrónoma tenía razón, inclusive si no era correspondida, podría aceptarlo mejor a quedarse con el desasosiego sobre lo que pudo o no ser. – Cuando todo esto de los homicidios termine, hablaré con ella.

La astrónoma suspiró aliviada– Esperemos que sea pronto. –tenía que hablar con Eli para que ayudara a la escritora a aterrizar en el presente, aunque sea solo un momento para que le diera un motivo a Kotori para no rendirse.

Al recordar que le enviaron un mensaje se levantó, fue por su celular y lo desbloqueó. Era de su pareja, le avisaba que el director le estaba pidiendo que hicieran horas extras para obtener una coreografía pulida en la que tenían una semana trabajando. Respondió con un simple "Ok" y una carita feliz. Volvió a sentarse junto a Kotori y le sonrió.

–Elichi dice que Mukai-san sigue insistiendo.

–Creo que todavía no capta que no estoy interesada. –la castaña arqueó una ceja, pero aun así no se extrañó que Nozomi supiera esa información.

–¿Se ha vuelto molesto?

–Sí, pero sigue siendo amable y aunque intenta que lo acepte no está sobre mi todo el tiempo, sólo pregunta una vez, rechazo la invitación y se va. No es que sea una situación intolerable.

–¿Le has contado a Umi?

Negó con la cabeza– No es importante.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Nozomi– Creo que deberías decirle a Umi y ver cómo reacciona. Tal vez nos llevemos una agradable sorpresa.

Kotori lo pensó un momento y concluyó que no perdía nada al intentarlo.

* * *

Umi entró en su casa cargando un pizarrón de corcho, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, caminó hasta su oficina, lo dejó en el suelo recargado contra la pared mientras regresaba a la puerta principal para empujarla y que se cerrara. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un recipiente plástico del frigorífico donde guardó el sushi que Kotori le preparó el día anterior. Encendió la estufa con su mano libre y colocó la tetera, que llenó antes de irse a la estación de policía, sobre la base del soporte con el quemador encendido y regresó a su oficina. Examinó la pared dándose cuenta de que no tenía donde colgar su nueva adquisición. Desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y decidió que pondría el pizarrón sobre él, recargado en la pared. El silbido de la tetera le avisó que ya podía proceder a prepararse la infusión y después de dejar su comida a un lado de su ordenador, se dispuso a hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a su oficina llevaba consigo una taza de cerámica en una mano y unos palillos de bambú en la otra. Se acomodó en su silla giratoria, tomó un sorbo de su té, se inclinó para alcanzar el botón de encendido de su ordenador y lo presionó. Aquella fue una mañana productiva, cuando llegó a hablar con los detectives que llevaron el caso de los Nishikino y les comentó sobre la nueva pista, repasaron los tres juntos el caso y le ayudaron a conseguir la información de los dueños de un Mazda con las características que dio. Aunque decían que lo del auto podía ser solo una coincidencia, y aún pensaran que los casos no tenían una conexión, la dejaron seguir por ese camino, no perdían nada, de hecho, si lograba confirmar algo de aquellos casos congelados por fin podrían reactivarse. Umi tenía pendiente una lista de varias páginas de información que revisar que coincidían con las descripciones descubiertas, pero en realidad solo consistía en una cuartilla y media, podría reducirla considerando el rango de edad aproximada del asesino. Estaba un poco entusiasmada porque sentía que por fin estaba avanzando.

Colocó los palillos horizontalmente sobre el recipiente con comida y situó su taza con té a un costado. Se levantó ligeramente para poder sacar las hojas de su pantalón, por las prisas solo las había doblado dentro de su bolsillo, ya con ellas en su mano volvió a acomodarse y las desplegó.

Obteniendo un rotulador del primer cajón de su escritorio, y con su computadora lista para ser usada, pasó a abrir su explorador y programa informático Word. En una rápida búsqueda en el archivo del caso, confirmó la edad del chico que vio Takao Shitara. Dos décadas y media era el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, por lo que se decidió por un rango de edad de 42 a 45 años, si el sujeto hubiese sido mayor de 20 años, no creía que un niño –que tienden a exagerar la edad de los mayores– hubiese pensado en él como un posible compañero de su vecina.

Leyó con cuidado la información, mientras tomaba uno que otro bocado de su comida. Intercaló las actividades con tachar nombre tras nombre de la lista. Cuando por fin terminó tenía tres sospechosos. Se puso de pie, y acomodó el pizarrón de corcho justo donde había decidido hacerlo antes de que el sonido de la tetera la distrajera. Había visto en varias series y películas los pizarrones policiales, no creyó tener la oportunidad de hacer uno en algún momento, no tenía idea de que tan útil le sería, pero aun así lo intentaría.

Buscó con la mirada las tachuelas que compró en la papelería en su trayecto a casa, pero no las vio, refunfuñó al recordar que no las había tomado del tablero de su auto y caminó a la salida.

Abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa, desactivó su alarma y desbloqueó la puerta presionando el botón del llavero mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Fue cuando tomó la manija, que escuchó el motor de un auto acercándose, cuando sintió una mirada pesada sobre ella, levantó la cabeza topándose con un auto negro, un Mazda, avanzando lentamente frente a su casa. Umi lo siguió con la mirada y el conductor al darse cuenta de la expresión de pánico de la escritora apretó el acelerador antes de que la joven reaccionara.

Cuando Umi corrió a la calle aún escuchaba el motor, pero ya no estaba a la vista. Se lamentó por tener una reacción tan lenta, de haberse movido más rápido pudo haber visto las placas. Se dio vuelta para volver a donde estaba su coche.

No tenía tiempo que perder.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Otra vez no hay mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que el capítulo 10 será subido el Lunes, igual a esta hora.**

 **Si llegase a tener un percance y adelantó o atraso la actualización estaré avisando por Facebook, aunque realmente no lo creo estas semanas son tranquilas, pero nunca se sabe.**

 **Los dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

 **-9-**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Umi se había reunido con Kotori para desayunar en una cafetería cercana al teatro donde debía ir la castaña para tomar medidas de algunos actores. La escritora dejó de lado por completo el tema de su investigación, pues antes de contarle sus avances a su amiga quería tener la información completa de los sospechosos, por ello su plática se centró en temas menos tensos y preocupantes. Sin embargo, en algún punto pasaron de hablar de las últimas fotos que subieron Nico y Maki a Facebook e Instagram, a hablar del director de la obra de la que Kotori estaba haciendo los vestuarios. Mientras la diseñadora le contaba lo amable que el joven era, Umi apretó la mandíbula recordando lo que Maki le dijo semanas atrás. En aquel momento no le dio mucha importancia, eso se debía mayormente a que su cabeza estaba ocupada con los casos de homicidio que componían un detallado documento de word en su computadora. Pero cuando Kotori le contó sobre su pretendiente, en un tono demasiado alegre –a su parecer– le irritó.

Por eso ahora, un par de horas más tarde, estaba afuera del teatro esperando a que su amiga saliera para ir juntas a casa y de paso ver al tipo en cuestión.

Apretó el volante con sus manos cuando vio a la diseñadora salir del edificio, mientras un sujeto desconocido sostenía la puerta y le sonreía mientras le decía algo que Umi no lograba escuchar por la distancia a la que se encontraba. Bajó la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí misma por comportarse de esa manera, que distaba mucho de como normalmente era. Luego de soltar un pesado suspiro, salió del automóvil justo a tiempo para ver como la castaña bajaba la corta escalinata del teatro a la calle y el tipo volvía al interior.

–¿Umi-chan? –escapó de los labios de Kotori, su expresión de confusión fue suficiente para que la escritora sintiera la fuerte necesidad de explicar su presencia.

–Vengo de la estación de policía.

– ¿Tienes algún avance? –cuestionó la castaña con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Umi asintió con la cabeza– Sé que trajiste tu auto hoy y que quedamos de vernos más tarde en tu casa, pero… –"tenía que ver al sujeto" pensó, mas no lo externó.

–¿Querías hablar pronto de eso?

–¿Ah? –por un segundo olvidó lo que acababa de decir, pero no tardó mucho atinando en sacudir su cabeza de manera positiva.

Ambas miraron el automóvil de Kotori esperando llegar a una solución.

–Deja el tuyo. Yo te voy a traer al trabajo mañana. –propuso Umi.

–Mañana no estaré aquí, voy a encontrarme con un representante de Swankiss, tienen una propuesta para mí.

–¿En serio?

–Me hablaron hace unos minutos para decírmelo.

–Supongo que les gustaron los diseños que enviaste.

Kotori sólo sonrió en respuesta. Cuando le contó que envió sus diseños a esa empresa, fue por teléfono, Umi estaba de viaje y a punto de llegar a una firma de libros, por lo que la castaña no estaba segura de que le hubiese puesto atención, pero al parecer la escritora, a pesar de estar peleando con su editora porque estaba llegando tarde, sí escuchó lo que le dijo– Puedes traerme temprano a buscar mi auto. De aquí voy a la reunión.

En el camino Umi le contó a Kotori que los detectives aún no se iban a meter en el caso, ya que no tenía nada concreto, solo una coincidencia que, si llegase a conectar los secuestros, no era suficiente para reactivar los casos. Por eso, seguirían dejando a Umi avanzar por su cuenta, aun así, le ayudaron a conseguir toda la información necesaria de los sospechosos que ahora tenía.

–De todas maneras, creo que es mejor que haga por mi cuenta los interrogatorios, suponiendo que alguno fuera el asesino, este pensará que la policía no está cooperando. Es más fácil que bajen la guardia con alguien inexperto que con algún detective.

Una vez aparcado el auto de frente al porche, ambas bajaron del mismo e ingresaron en casa de la diseñadora.

–Tiene sentido –murmuró Kotori.

–Mañana iré de visita.

Se acomodaron en la sala, quedando una a lado de la otra. Umi sacó los expedientes de una carpeta para poder mostrarle las fotografías a Kotori, quizás ella había visto rondando a alguno. Luego de echarles un vistazo, la castaña le dio una respuesta negativa, pero sostuvo que estaría alerta.

–¿Quiénes son?

–Tachi Miroku. –le respondió poniendo una de las fotos sobre la mesa de centro, en ella se veía un hombre con anteojos graduados y aspecto descuidado, no parecía muy feliz en la imagen– Tiene 44 años, es escritor y está divorciado. –Colocó otra foto sobre la mesa donde se apreciaba a un hombre con mejor aspecto, pero con una sonrisa que parecía bastante falsa– Kasuga Akira, de 43 años, tiene un taller mecánico y es soltero. –Dejó la última foto sobre la mesa, el hombre en ella parecía de esos que trabajan como Host, su rostro inexpresivo era un poco escalofriante– Yanagi Yukinari, con 43 años de edad, es técnico en computadoras y soltero.

–¿Es soltero? –preguntó Kotori incrédula.

–Por lo menos no está casado y nunca lo ha estado. Ninguno tiene antecedentes.

–¿De dónde sacaste las fotos?

–Me dijeron que eran de sus licencias de manejo recientes.

–Con la poca información que tienes, ¿Quién crees que sea?

Umi se cruzó de brazos mientras observó las tres fotografías frente a ella– Los tres poseen un Mazda color negro, los tres han vivido casi toda su vida en sus residencias actuales.

–¿Casi toda su vida?

–Tachi-san vive en esa propiedad desde que era niño, pero cuando se casó, se mudó a otra zona de Tokio, regresó ahí luego de su divorcio. En el caso de Kasuga-san, él se trasladó de Osaka con su familia a su dirección actual hace 30 años, cuando sus padres murieron él heredo la propiedad. En cuanto a Yanagi-san, él sí ha vivido en el mismo lugar toda su vida. Los tres estudiaron sus respectivas carreras en Tokio, por lo que todos han estado aquí desde que empezaron los asesinatos.

–¿Crees que Kasuga-san aún tenga acento de Osaka?

Umi supuso que Kotori hizo aquella pregunta porque podía ser una pista. En caso de que el asesino hablara con alguien teniendo un acento diferente, resaltaría y quedaría de alguna manera en la memoria de las personas con las que hubiese entablado una conversación. Pero la escritora no creía que este fuese el caso, pues Kasuga se había mudado a los 13 años a Tokio, 5 años más tarde comenzaron los asesinatos, tiempo suficiente para corregir un poco su forma de hablar.

–No lo creo, y la verdad es que aún no tengo las pistas necesarias para sospechar más de uno que de los otros dos.

En ese momento Kotori recordó un detalle importante– ¿Y la furgoneta blanca?

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–¿Alguno tiene una?

–Oh… –Umi frunció el ceño, ese era el detalle que más le desconcertaba, aunque ya tenía varias teorías al respecto, sentía que no le cuadraban– Ninguno tiene una. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan la posibilidad de conseguir una cuando sea necesario.

La diseñadora se puso de pie– ¿Vas a tener cuidado, verdad?

–Lo tendré, pero no puedo tardar mucho, quiero olvidarme de esto pronto. –No le había contado sobre el nuevo correo que recibió, la insinuación de que alguien ya estaba en la mira del asesino era uno de los motivos por los que debía acelerar su investigación. – Además… –murmuró Umi pensando en Kotori con ese director de teatro– Tenemos pendientes unas vacaciones.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, por primera vez en varias semanas la castaña se sintió genuinamente feliz– Es verdad, Honoka-chan estará muy feliz cuando se lo digamos.

–En realidad… –la escritora sintió como su rostro se calentaba y por la expresión de Kotori, imaginó que no estaba siendo discreta, bajó la mirada hacia el piso de madera– Estaba pensando en que esta vez, quizás… pudiéramos ir solas. –apretó los puños y cerró los ojos reuniendo un poco de valor– H-hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo cuando estemos ahí.

Kotori sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir e intentó, sin éxito, reprimir una sonrisa, pensando que Nozomi tenía razón. Durante el desayuno, cuando le contó a Umi sobre Mukai, se dio cuenta de que a su amiga no le gustó nada. Cuando fue a buscarla al teatro no tenía idea de porqué lo hizo, pero ahora podía suponer que quiso ver al director ella misma. La astrónoma tuvo razón al decirle que no debía renunciar tan fácilmente o sin hablar con ella, aunque pensó que ella tendría que ser quien hiciera ese movimiento. Después de todo, consiguió unas vacaciones a solas con Umi, sin embargo, a Honoka no iba a gustarle la noticia. Al notar que la escritora estaba observándola mientras esperaba su respuesta se apresuró a responderle– Eso estaría bien Umi-chan.

* * *

"Edogawa Yukio" salió de su automóvil, cerró la puerta empujándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, sin molestarse en asegurarla, caminó por la calle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado, el día anterior estuvo cerca de ser descubierto por Sonoda, y ahora por precaución debía dejar su auto lejos de la casa de su próxima víctima. Aquello no le gustaba, estaba más expuesto a ser visto, y escapar en caso de ser necesario sería más complicado. Pero era lo mejor, temía haberle otorgado una pista a la escritora, a su pesar estaba casi seguro de que así fue. Después tendría que pasar a ver su avance visitando –allanando– su casa.

Por lo pronto continuaría su vigilancia.

Uno de los motivos por los que no había sido atrapado nunca –aparte de la ausencia de cadáveres– se debía a que era cuidadoso y organizado. Antes de hacer algún movimiento vigilaba a sus víctimas, aprendía sus rutinas y calculaba el mejor momento para ejecutar el rapto. Por eso, siempre cargaba consigo una libreta donde anotaba cada detalle del entorno y los lugares donde se podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras avanzaba por la calle, comenzó a divisar el hogar de la familia Shitara, notó que la bicicleta de un tono lila estaba ladeada en el patio frontal, la rueda delantera seguía girando, por lo que supuso que no había pasado mucho desde que fue abandonada ahí. Consultó en su reloj de pulsera la hora, después sacó su libreta e hizo una breve anotación donde confirmaba un muy importante dato. La niña tenía una rutina fija para salir a andar en bicicleta, no iba tan lejos como su difunta tía, pero sí se alejaba lo suficiente de su casa para que él pudiera hacer su movimiento. Volvió a guardar sus notas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

El auto del padre no estaba donde siempre lo aparcaba cuando se encontraba en casa, inclusive contemplando ese detalle, cuando paso frente a la propiedad se negó a voltear. Continuó de largo hasta llegar a una tienda de conveniencia, donde se paró frente a un revistero y tomó una sobre autos. La hojeó durante un rato hasta que escuchó las puertas automáticas abrirse y vio a su futura víctima entrar. La pequeña caminó hacia él e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza antes de tomar una Bessatsu Friend –revista de mangas shoujo–. La vio ir hacia su hermana, quien ya tenía varios artículos en sus pequeñas manitas, volvió su atención a la revista que tomo antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que observaba con insistencia a las menores. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar el impulso de ir tras ella, tomarla y correr hasta su auto. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras apretaba la revista, arrugándola y casi rompiéndola. Respiró profundamente mientras pensaba en sus anteriores víctimas, exceptuando a la primera. Si recordaba a la tía de la niña, seguro explotaría.

Esperó unos minutos logrando estabilizarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás –aunque regresó enseguida a su forma original– antes de ir hacia los refrigeradores, tomar una botella de té y pagarla junto con la revista. A esas alturas ya sabía lo suficiente de la niña, antes de hacer su jugada debía vigilar al padre, normalmente se tomaba más tiempo haciendo esto, pero ya estaba cerca de su límite.

* * *

Nozomi tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos Kotori podía ver su intención de soltarle un "te lo dije" en cualquier segundo, por lo que se adelantó.

–Bien, tenías razón.

Mientras la astrónoma se regocijaba de manera silenciosa, mas no disimulada, Eli dejó la bandeja sobre la que había tres tazas de cerámica con té y un plato con galletas de chocolate en la mesa de centro.

–Me alegra que Umi no necesitara un incentivo más extremo para reaccionar. –comentó la rusa sentándose junto a su pareja.

–Si aún estuviéramos en la universidad seguro que ese hubiese sido el caso.

–¿Era muy densa? –inquirió Eli.

–Sí, tenías que decirle las cosas directamente o no se enteraba de nada.

La coreógrafa rió– Debió ser una tortura para ti.

–¿No te mordiste la lengua Elichi? –interrumpió Nozomi.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque eres igual.

–Eso, no es cierto, yo capté todas tus insinuaciones.

La astrónoma sonrió recordando lo equivocada que estaba la mujer a su lado, ya que cuando empezaron a salir, no captaba las indirectas, inclusive ahora no era capaz de hacerlo en su totalidad. Afortunadamente para ella, Eli era más atrevida que Umi cuando quería algo. Todo hubiese sido muy diferente y seguro que estaría sufriendo si Eli hubiese querido empezar con ella solo siendo amigas. Pero ese no había sido el caso, desde el principio la rusa supo que era lo que quería con Nozomi.

–Claro, Elichi. –dijo la astrónoma sonriendo, Eli le respondió inocentemente de la misma manera.

Kotori alcanzó una de las tazas de té y le dio un sorbo, era un poco parecido al té de matcha, pero tenía un sabor un tanto distinto, pensó inmediatamente en Umi, la última vez que salieron solas fueron a una ceremonia de té. Antes de irse debía preguntarle a Nozomi como preparó aquello, ya que a la escritora seguro le gustaría probarlo. Podría preparárselo cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo y hubiese concluido con su investigación. Ese pensamiento la llevó a pensar en los últimos días y en cómo el psicópata veía aquello como un juego. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento al respecto, pero externarlo sería como aceptarlo, por eso no quiso decírselo a Umi. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro reflejo su preocupación alertando a sus amigas.

–¿Pasa algo Kotori? –preguntó Nozomi.

–No, yo sólo estaba pensando en Umi.

–¿En los casos de asesinato? –cuestionó Eli a pesar de estar segura de la respuesta.

–Sí. ¿Has hablado con Umi-chan?

–Muy poco.

–Ya tiene tres sospechosos.

–Eso, es bueno. –comentó la rubia tomando una de las tazas entre sus manos– Significa que todo terminará pronto.

–Precisamente, eso me preocupa.

Nozomi asintió con la cabeza– Entiendo, temes que no sea tan fácil como "el culpable es este" y que la policía haga su movimiento. Si no que todo este yendo de acuerdo al plan y algo le pase a Umi.

–Algo así.

–¿Le has dicho a Umi?

–No, está demasiado metida en eso, pese a que se lo dijera seguiría adelante. Supongo que sólo puedo esperar a que todo salga bien.

Durante los últimos acontecimientos la astrónoma pensó mucho al respecto, y comparó la situación actual con la del año anterior. Llegó a la conclusión de que era algo distinto, el año anterior a Nico y Maki les tocó lidiar con un hombre egoísta y avaro que en su desesperación por no perder nada de lo que logró, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. La artista casi se topa con la muerte, pero al final todo concluyó apropiadamente. La situación de Umi era más preocupante, se trataba de un hombre metódico y cuidadoso que ya tenía 25 años libre, matando, y que la policía estaba muy lejos de atrapar. Esta vez era posible que no hubiese una buena conclusión.


	10. Chapter 10

**Empezando la semana con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Siempre trato de respetar en lo posible la personalidad de todos los personajes que tomo prestados, pero en este caso, necesito que Umi haga algo nunca haría o la trama no podrá avanzar.**

 **Y eso es todo lo que necesito "advertir" antes de iniciar el capítulo. La siguiente actualización será el miércoles, a esta misma hora, en caso de algún cambio estaré avisando por Facebook.**

 **Vi un comentario donde me preguntaban por el nombre de una de las víctimas y si se trataba de cierto personaje, la respuesta radica en como elegí los nombres de las víctimas. La verdad es que estaba segura de que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta y terminaría dando esta explicación/dato curioso. Los nombres de las víctimas fueron elegidos mientras jugaba Love Live! School idol festival, de las cartas que iba ganando mientras escribía sobre algún caso seleccionaba dos y tomaba el nombre de un personaje y el apellido de otro, así que si se quieren imaginar a esos personajes, imaginen una fusión de las dos de quienes tome el nombre.**

 **Sin más dudas que resolver disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **-10-**

Umi abrió la aplicación de Google Maps en su celular por cuarta vez en los últimos 10 minutos. Por alguna razón, ese día su teléfono estaba comportándose rebelde y no cargaba correctamente los mapas de navegación, por lo que estaba un poco perdida. Ese fue el motivo principal por el que ese día se negó a sacar su auto de casa. Pensó en que probablemente el GPS terminaría por hacerla tomar la ruta más sinuosa y al final no encontraría el lugar, justo como ya le había pasado en una ocasión anterior. A pesar de tomar la precaución de movilizarse por metro y a pie, no contó con que su celular no sería cooperativo.

Al final, tendría que conseguir llegar a su destino a la antigua.

–Disculpe. –llamó a una mujer mayor que pasó caminando cerca de ella– Buenas tardes. –saludó e hizo una rápida reverencia– ¿Podría ayudarme a orientarme? –La mujer encantada por la respetuosa y educada joven respondió enseguida de manera afirmativa, la escritora le mostró la dirección que había anexado en una nota en su celular.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la mujer, por su expresión conocía el lugar– Estás muy cerca. –señaló con su brazo una empinada loma y agregó– Es la última casa a la izquierda.

Umi agradeció y se dirigió a donde la señora le indicó. Conforme ascendía comenzó a divisar la casa de arquitectura tradicional. Se veía un tanto descuidada y era más pequeña que la de su familia –la cual era del mismo estilo–. Cuando se detuvo frente a la propiedad, notó el Mazda estacionado con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Buscó con la mirada el timbre, aunque no creía que lo hubiera, no quería sólo atravesar el umbral de la construcción, de lo que en sus mejores días debió ser la firme barda de madera que delimitaba la propiedad, aun si ésta no tenía un portón. El sonido de la puerta corrediza llamó su atención y vio que de la casa salía un hombre cargando un monitor. Yanagi Yukinari la observó unos segundos y luego se dirigió a su auto. Umi sintió que aquello era suficiente autorización para acercarse.

–Buenas tardes, Yanagi-san. –saludó la escritora.

Él sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza en respuesta– ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Umi pasó todo el día anterior pensando en las preguntas más adecuadas para hacerle, ella no debía retroceder demasiado en el tiempo, era mejor enfocarse en los hechos más recientes, como el allanamiento de su casa once días atrás, o el auto que vio pasar frente a su hogar tan sólo dos días antes– Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, y estoy ayudando a la policía con una investigación.– El hombre inexpresivo no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a observarla, por lo que Umi prosiguió– Es sobre un incidente en una de las zonas residenciales cerca de Akihabara, ocurrió hace unos días…

–Escucha. –comenzó a hablar Yanagi mientras guardaba el monitor– Normalmente estoy en casa, soy técnico en sistemas y de vez en cuando si algún cliente me lo pide, salgo a entregarles o recoger su equipo, únicamente me muevo en la zona de Minato.

–Bueno, es que se vio un auto como el suyo cerca del lugar.

El hombre arqueó una ceja antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y rodearlo para llegar al lado del piloto– Hay más de un Mazda RX-7 en Tokio.

–Es verdad, pero la policía necesita descartar sospechosos, por eso se está visitando a todos los que posean uno.

–Que me descarten entonces, yo estaba en casa.

–Pero no le he dicho que día fue el incidente.

–No importa, como le dije, siempre estoy en casa. –abrió la puerta de su auto.

–¿Tiene algún testigo?

El poco cooperativo hombre se subió a su coche, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, y agregó un "No" con tono agresivo.

Sin dejar que Umi pudiese decir algo más, arrancó y dio una violenta vuelta en "Q" –demostrando que en "U" no es la única manera– rodeando a la temerosa escritora. El movimiento provocó que una nube de polvo se levantara haciéndola toser y cerrar los ojos, por lo que no vio al coche irse, pero si lo escuchó avanzar a una velocidad muy por encima del límite. Umi suspiró pesadamente, estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta que Yanagi-san no había cerrado la puerta. Volteó hacia donde el coche se fue, luego volvió su vista a la casa y lo que pasó por su mente estaba muy lejos de ser "correcto". Pero, aquel hombre se mostró inaccesible, es posible que no consiguiera más repuestas de su parte, por lo que su idea no era del todo equivocada, de ella dependía que no hubiese más víctimas.

Aun así, se debatió por largos segundos que por un momento le parecieron horas, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo, se decidió a hacer lo impensable –por lo menos para ella un par de meses atrás–.

Cruzó la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, pensó en si debía o no dejarlos en el recibidor. Esperaba no tener que salir huyendo, pero, recordando que parecía que el sujeto en cuestión iba a entregar un equipo, supuso que tendría que llegar hasta la casa de su cliente, encenderlo, probar y explicar algunas cosas, por lo que esperaba por lo menos tener 30 minutos para explorar el lugar. Ella esperaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a avanzar en el caso, aunque no tenía idea de si encontrar algo incriminatorio serviría para movilizar a la policía. Le preocupaba que el hecho de conseguir evidencia cometiendo un delito le quitara su validez, y no pudiera utilizarse para obtener una causa probable, pero ya no podía retroceder. Se detuvo al entrar en el vestíbulo, había piezas de computadora sueltas, esparcidas en el suelo, así como algunos ordenadores abiertos y en un rincón vio varios intactos. Sobre la mesa de centro estaba una caja abierta con varios tipos y tamaños de desarmadores, un par de alicates con diferentes formas, un cepillo de cerdas plásticas, un multímetro y debajo notó que había más cosas, pero tocar no era buena idea.

Sacó su celular y fotografió la escena, después el piso, avanzó capturando varias tomas de todo el lugar. Al llegar al pasillo, precisamente en el final, se encontró con una puerta de madera sólida del lado derecho, que supuso que se trataba del baño, frente a ella había un par de puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas, gracias a eso le fue fácil ver la cocina. Parecía estar tan desordenada como la habitación anterior, cazuelas, sartenes, vasos desechables de sopa instantánea que parecían tener una eternidad ahí. Definitivamente aquella era la peor habitación hasta el momento. Desvió su atención al otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba otro par de puertas que se hallaban cerradas, debía tratarse del dormitorio. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón un pañuelo bordado que Kotori le regaló algunos años atrás –el cual llevaba con ella a todos lados– al encontrarlo caminó con él en mano y lo usó para deslizar la puerta. La habitación –muy contrario a lo que esperaba– estaba limpia y ordenada. Tampoco es que fuese muy difícil mantenerlo de esa manera, ya que sólo había dos estantes con libros de informática y un escritorio con una vieja radio casetera y a un costado estaban un par puertas corredizas abiertas donde se podía ver un futón doblado con la almohada encima. Fotografió la escena con su móvil y se acercó al estante para repetir la acción e hizo lo mismo con el escritorio, se resistió al impulso de curiosidad que la incitaba a revisar si había algún casete dentro del aparato. Una vocecita molesta en su cabeza le decía que no pasaba nada si revolvía un poco las cosas y después volvía a ordenar todo, ya que de todas maneras tenía las fotos de referencia para dejar todo en su lugar. Por otro lado estaba la voz de la razón –con la cual estaba familiarizada– que le dijo que ya había corrido suficientes riesgos y que era hora de salir de ahí. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y abrió uno de los dos cajones. Hizo un par de capturas del contenido intentado ignorar la fuerte necesidad de meter la mano y volvió a cerrarlo. Repitió la acción con el otro cajón. Ya en su casa y con calma, podría analizar cada una de las imágenes que fotografió. Sin perder más tiempo, salió del lugar asegurándose de que todo estuviese igual que cuando entró.

* * *

Umi se detuvo frente a una casa de dos niveles. Su primer pensamiento sobre la propiedad no fue para nada positivo, pues el lugar se veía bastante lúgubre y descuidado. El hecho de que justo en ese momento el sol estuviera detrás de un par de nubes, no ayudaba para nada a la casa de paredes grises a verse bien. Ya que la propiedad carecía de portón o barda, avanzó hasta la puerta principal y apretó el timbre a su lado. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que escuchara movimiento dentro de la casa y finalmente la puerta se abrió, liberando un fuerte hedor, que era una mezcla de sudor, humedad y comida echada a perder. La escritora dio un paso atrás en el momento que se asomó un hombre despeinado, ojeroso y con barba de un par de días. Al verla, su expresión pasó de seriedad a sorpresa –pues pareció reconocerla– y terminó en el malhumor.

–¿Qué? –gruñó groseramente.

A pesar de ello Umi apretó los dientes para no cometer un agravio al contestar, y una vez que se tranquilizó lo saludó al igual que a cualquier otra persona mayor que ella, y luego procedió a hacer preguntas. Tachi Miroku fijó la mirada en su auto que estaba aparcado a un costado de su casa y luego volvió su atención a la escritora.

–Primero; del 91 al 2002 el Mazda RX-7 FD a diferencia de Europa, aquí fue uno de los más vendidos, por lo que no es raro ver más de uno circulando por la ciudad. Segundo; me la paso en casa la mayoría del tiempo y si debo salir rara vez me alejo de Nerima, salvo cuando tengo que reunirme con mi editor y no, no tengo testigos –agregó al darse cuenta que Umi quería decir algo más– y aunque lo tuviera, no podría decirte con certeza del 100% que estuvo aquí, debido a mi oficio no suelo tener noción de en qué día vivimos.

"Por eso se investigan también la cuartadas" pensó la peliazul malhumorada pero decidió que lo mejor sería no externarlo– Entonces… –iba a continuar con el interrogatorio, pero fue interrumpida.

–¿Por qué la policía le está pidiendo ayuda a una escritora novata?

–¿Perdón? –soltó Umi molesta, pero intentando mantener el control.

–Ni siquiera me has dicho nada del incidente en el que un auto como el mío estuvo involucrado.

Umi frunció el ceño, no creyó conveniente decir mucho más al respecto, por lo que mejor respondió con una mentira– Estoy trabajando con ellos para aprender las técnicas de investigación e interrogación y me encargaron un caso simple en el que se vio pasar por la zona un auto similar al suyo –aunque tenía cierto sentido lo que dijo, tenía la certeza de que no iba a creérselo el hombre que tenía delante, si un detective estuviese con ella las cosas serían diferentes.

Tachi, incrédulo, pero sin intenciones de decir nada más le dijo que debía continuar escribiendo y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Fue igual de poco cooperativo que Yanagi, pero descubrió algo más interesante.

Consultó la hora antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar el próximo tren.

La escritora caminaba apresuradamente hacia su última parada mientras sostenía su celular contra su oído, escuchó atentamente las palabras de Kotori. Nico y Maki ya estaban de regreso –mucho antes de lo previsto– por lo que iban a reunirse en casa de la pareja. Umi ya lo sabía pero con tanto en su mente lo olvidó, agradecía que la diseñadora la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta y recordarle las cosas importantes. En cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo en que fuese a buscarla, cortó la llamada. El día no resultó para nada como lo esperaba, pero era obvio que la realidad no era igual a los programas y novelas de misterio, no podía esperar que obtener respuestas o pistas fuese tan fácil como lo era para Sherlock Holmes, Hércules Poirot o Kudo Shinichi.

Además, ella era sólo una escritora sin ningún tipo de preparación o entrenamiento policial, sus conocimientos –no provenientes de una historia ficticia– del tema eran escasos y obtenidos recientemente al escribir su obra anterior.

* * *

Umi se detuvo y observó con detenimiento la casa de un solo piso junto a un taller mecánico, aquel era el lugar donde vivía su último sospechoso; Kasuga Akira. Por el Mazda estacionado frente a la casa supo que el hombre debía encontrarse ahí. Se acercó a la entrada del taller, y se paró a un lado de un joven que sostenía una llave en su mano derecha mientras observaba el motor de un auto frente a él. Cuando el chico volteó a verla ambos se sorprendieron, pero la escritora mucho más, ya que se trataba de Shigeru Aizawa, hermano mayor de la última víctima de Yukio Edogawa.

–¡Sonada-san! –el joven hizo una reverencia y sonrió al volver a enderezarse.

–Aizawa-kun. –murmuró Umi aún sin salir de su estupor– ¿Trabaja aquí?

Shigeru asintió con la cabeza– decidí tomarme un año sabático para trabajar antes de empezar la universidad.

–Ya veo. –la escritora frunció el ceño recordando que la casa del chico estaba en Kita, estaba prácticamente junto a la prefectura de Adachi, pero igualmente pudo conseguir un trabajo allá– ¿Por qué tan lejos de casa?

–Mis padres se separaron un año después de lo que pasó con Chiduko. –comentó el chico, Umi arqueó una ceja ante eso, ya que las dos veces que fue a visitar a la familia Aizawa el padre estaba ahí. –Ellos están juntos otra vez. –se apresuró a aclarar el chico al ver la expresión en el rostro de la escritora– Bueno, el caso es que compró un departamento por esta zona cuando se fue de casa y un día que su coche no andaba terminó en este taller, le gustó tanto el trabajo que hizo Kasuga-san que este se volvió su taller fijo para revisión, alineación, cambios de aceite y llantas. Hace un par de meses que mi padre trajo el auto a que lo checaran y el dueño preguntó si no conocía a alguien que quisiera trabajar como su ayudante ya que tenía mucho trabajo.

–Ya veo… –Umi miró hacia el interior del taller.

–¿Sigue investigando lo de Chiduko?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Entonces está aquí por lo que nos preguntó la última vez? –el joven volteó a ver automóvil de su jefe– Kasuga-san es una buena persona, si yo pensara que él es capaz de hacer algo malo, yo ya le hubiese llamado al número que nos dejó para localizarla.

–Aizawa-kun, estoy interrogando a todos los que posean un coche con esas características, eso no quiere decir nada, sólo debo descartar a todos para poder dar con quien se llevó a tu hermana.

–Lo entiendo. –dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño– Kasuga-san está en su oficina. –señaló una puerta metálica con un cristal en el centro al fondo del taller.

–Gracias. –cuando dio un par de pasos al frente Shigeru la llamó.

–Si yo estuviese equivocado ¿me lo diría?

Umi no lo dudó ni un segundo, asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la oficina. Justo cuando levantó el puño para tocar la puerta se abrió.

–¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó el hombre frente a ella.

La escritora parpadeó confundida– ¿Kasuga-san? –inquirió dándole un vistazo al cristal en la puerta.

–Sí. –el hombre sonrió– Es de una sola vista, una medida de seguridad contra cobradores –le comentó a Umi refiriéndose a la puerta– ¿Viene por una revisión?

–No. Yo… –se interrumpió para saludarlo correctamente, se presentó y procedió con el interrogatorio.

–Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, así que probablemente estaba en la calle, el chico puede confirmarlo –comentó Kasuga refiriéndose a Shigeru– La mayoría de mis clientes son de la zona pero de vez en cuando recibo llamadas de otras partes de la ciudad así que es posible que vean mi auto en otras zonas.

Por un momento Umi esperó escuchar el discurso de que no era común ver un auto como el suyo, tal y como dijeron Yanagi y Tachi. Se alegró de que ese no fuese el caso– ¿Recuerda donde estuvo el 31 de julio?

El hombre se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza– Apenas y recuerdo que desayuno, pero… –volvió a entrar a la oficina, Umi estaba por ir detrás de él pero en ese momento volvió a aparecer el hombre en el umbral con una libreta gruesa de pasta dura en la mano– Aquí anotó a los lugares, hora e información de los clientes.

–¿Puedo fotografiar lo del día en cuestión?

–No hay problema, si le ayuda puede tomarle a todas las páginas que quiera.

La escritora sacó enseguida su celular y tomó un par de capturas de la página donde estaba la información que requería, la cual incluía nombre y teléfono de contacto de los clientes. Podría comprobarlos a todos con calma después.

–¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?

–De momento creo que no, pero si surge algo probablemente vuelva por aquí.

–Muy bien. –el hombre caminó con ella hacia el lugar donde estaba Shigeru– Ai-chan, te dejo un rato, me llamaron para revisar un Plymouth Fury del 58. Probablemente sea una renovación –le comentó emocionado al chico.

–Kasuga-san… –dijo Shigeru con un tono de reproche y el rostro enrojecido– por favor deje de llamarme así.

–Lo haré cuando puedas reparar un auto sin preguntarme nada. –sin agregar nada más, Kasuga se dirigió a su Mazda.

–Hasta luego Aizawa-kun. –se despidió Umi mientras se encendía el motor del viejo coche de Kasuga. El hombre se despidió con un gesto de su mano y apretó el acelerador marchándose del lugar.

–Sonoda-san. –la llamó Shigeru.

–¿Qué ocurre?

El chico sacó de su pantalón un trapo gris con manchas oscuras y comenzó a limpiar la grasa en sus manos– Hasta ahora, no había querido preguntar… pero, ¿usted cree que Chidoku aún esté...? –su voz se cortó antes de poder terminar la pregunta.

Umi notó que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, haciéndola sentir incómoda, sobre todo porque ella sabía que Chiduko Aizawa estaba enterrada a las afueras de Tokio y además también tenía los horrorosos detalles de su asesinato. El joven se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, y aunque quería decírselo, aquel no era el momento– No lo sé. –respondió por fin sintiéndose horrible por mentir. Miró a Shigeru a los ojos sabiendo que había algo que podía decirle al chico, una promesa para él y las demás familias de las víctimas de Yukio Edogawa– Pero yo voy a descubrirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este capítulo es el último "tranquilo" que tendremos hasta la mitad del final, en el 12 se aceleran las cosas hasta el capítulo 15 donde es "la batalla final".**

 **Así que el domingo subo el capítulo 12, espero la siguiente semana subir el 13 y 14 pero ya estaré avisando en Facebook.**

 **Creo que no hay nada más que decir de momento, así que los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **-11-**

–Minami-san.

Kotori se giró quedando frente a Mukai Kazuya, su muy insistente pretendiente. Forzó una sonrisa y saludó al joven. El director intentó hacerle plática a la castaña y ésta, al no contar con una buena excusa, se limitó a dejarlo hablar y escucharlo.

–No creo que sea buena idea. –respondió la diseñadora a la invitación a desayunar que soltó de la nada el joven.

–Creía que me había dicho que no estaba ocupada en este momento. –comentó sonriendo.

–Eso es verdad, pero su invitación creo que no es amistosa. –el director iba a decir algo pero Kotori levantó su mano en un gesto para que la dejara continuar– En este momento no quiero ese tipo de relación. –decidió que no pasaba nada si mentía un poco, ya que no creyó que fuese buena idea agregar, que la única persona con la que quería algo romántico era con su amiga de la infancia. En los últimos días, cada que iba al teatro para darle los últimos toques a los trajes que hizo, el director estaba casi sobre ella hablándole de lo que fuese e invitándola a salir. Eli le ayudó en varias ocasiones a librarse del sujeto, pero cuando no podía tuvo que rechazar al director siendo un poco más dura de lo normal. Ella notó que el enojo de Mukai era cada vez más evidente, por lo que se decidió que la siguiente vez le pediría que se detuviera.

El director frunció el ceño y vio a Kotori de una manera que le provocó un escalofrío. Se estremeció brevemente, y casi sintió la necesidad de huir, pero Mukai enseguida volvió a suavizar su expresión– Entiendo, supongo que dejaré de insistir un tiempo. –sin decir nada más, se despidió y se fue.

La diseñadora esperaba que no volviera a insistir nunca. Suspiró y pensó que aquel resultado era mejor que nada, quizás la próxima vez las cosas con Umi llegarían a una resolución de manera positiva y podría ser honesta con él, diciéndole que ya estaba con alguien más.

Desde el momento en el que Umi abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar en ella, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Por eso antes de dar un paso para cruzar el umbral de madera, observó a detalle todo el panorama visible desde donde estaba. No se percató de nada fuera de lugar y no escuchó algo que indicara que no se encontraba sola, por lo que pasó al recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó bien alineados en el piso; listos, por si tenía que salir corriendo ya que aún se sentía incómoda.

Con cautela entró a la sala y al pasar la mirada por el lugar confirmó que todo se veía como lo había dejado, lo mismo cuando estuvo en la cocina –donde revisó innecesariamente hasta el refrigerador– el baño y la planta alta. Fue cuando entró a su oficina que la incertidumbre se incrementó, pero por más que analizaba la escena frente a ella no lograba dar con que era lo que estaba mal, todo se veía como estaba por la mañana antes de salir de casa. Sentada en su acolchonada silla giratoria con una mano en su barbilla, la otra descansando en el reposabrazos, tenía la mirada fija en su escritorio –ya que ahí era donde más sonaban sus alarmas internas–. La noche anterior al volver a su casa todo estaba en orden, vació la información nueva en uno de los archivos de su investigación y se fue directo a la cama. Por la mañana se preparó un desayuno decente –por fin–, terminó de armar el pizarrón y salió para recoger a Kotori en su casa, ya que habían quedado de encontrarse con Honoka para el desayuno. Su agradable mañana estaba ahora prácticamente en el olvido debido a que algo frente a ella no estaba donde debía. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle levemente por lo que cerró los ojos unos segundos y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Soltó un pesado suspiro y regresó su atención al escritorio, estaba por rendirse y atribuir todo a paranoia, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño –pero importante– detalle.

Antes de irse aquella mañana hizo algunas anotaciones desordenadas en su libreta, luego elaboró una lista de cosas por hacer en una nota en su celular. Estaba segura de que dejó el lapicero a un lado del teclado, verticalmente con la tapa viendo hacia la pared, ahora estaba en la misma posición pero en lugar de estar en una posición de 90° estaba en una de 110°. Aquello la inquietaba, porque no importaba cuanta prisa tuviese, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de dejar todo ordenado correctamente, era un hábito que no podía ignorar, o terminaba por sentirse ansiosa hasta que no lo arreglaba. Frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y casi corrió a la puerta principal. Después del incidente de la última vez cambio la cerradura de su casa, por lo que ésta debía estar intacta. Al examinarla con detenimiento y luego de pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el metal de su nueva –supuesta– cerradura de alta seguridad, se dio cuenta que había sido forzada.

Apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo pensando en cómo debía proceder en esta ocasión –además de hacer un reclamo a Rhino Hoist por la mala calidad de su cerradura–, supuso que la policía no haría nada en esta ocasión tampoco.

Volvió a su oficina, tomó asiento una vez más y observó el pizarrón de corcho. Había puesto en el centro de éste, un mapa grande de Tokio en el centro, con tachuelas rojas marcó los lugares donde se encontraba cada cuerpo con la fotografía de cada víctima a un costado sostenidas con tachuelas plateadas, con las verdes señaló los lugares de los secuestros y de amarillo el lugar donde vive cada sospechoso. De ambos lados los artículos de periódico que consiguió, junto con toda la información sobre los casos que encontró navegando en internet.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitarle y el dolor en esta se incrementó, empujó con sus pies la silla en la que estaba y las rueditas la hicieron separarse rápidamente del escritorio, se inclinó hacia el frente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Las palabras que sus amigas le dijeron la noche anterior resonaron en su cabeza. Cuando se dio la oportunidad de hablar del tema de su investigación y las puso al corriente con todo, le recomendaron que volviera a intentar con la policía. Era posible que los detectives que le dieron acceso a los casos la escucharían si era sincera con ellos.

Como civil ya había hecho suficiente.

Umi sabía que tenían razón, no iba a conseguir nada más de los testigos y familias. Los sospechosos no eran cooperativos –por lo menos dos de ellos– y temía hacerles preguntas sobre los casos anteriores. No quería que supieran que tan cerca estaba. Bajó sus manos dejándolas descansar sobre sus piernas y fijó su mirada en su computadora dándose cuenta de que eso último era tonto y tuvo la certeza de que "Edogawa Yukio" ya era consciente del estado de su investigación. Ya no tenía nada que perder, podía hacer a un lado su excesiva precaución y cuidado, y dedicarse a indagar correctamente.

Volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla pensando en sus opciones, no quería dejar el caso, sus principios no se lo permitían, pero el recuerdo del rostro preocupado y estresado de Kotori la hicieron volver a pensar la situación y al final, en contra de su voluntad, decidió acudir una vez más a la policía.

* * *

"Edogawa Yukio" se encontraba recargado en el cofre de su automóvil mientras masticaba una goma de mascar de nicotina. Estaba de malhumor, la escritora estaba cerca, más de lo que imaginó. Cuando la vio hablar con Takao Shitara debió volver a visitar su casa, así hubiese podido prepararse más para la visita sorpresa que le hizo el día anterior y quizás ahora estuviese tranquilo. Desde el momento en que Umi Sonoda apareció frente a él, le fue imposible reprimir su ira. Por eso mismo, ese día se levantó temprano, se dirigió a casa de la escritora y esperó a que ésta saliera para poder acceder a la información. Ver su expediente junto con el de otros dos sujetos y su fotografía en el pizarrón de corcho, muy al estilo de un programa policial, lo hizo enfurecer una vez más y dejó caer su puño sobre el escritorio tirando un par de cosas al piso. Luego de revisar los avances de Umi, a pesar de su enojo, recogió todo lo que cayó en el suelo y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

Decidió seguir a la mujer un rato ese día, y por eso ahora esperaba a las afueras del edificio de la policía metropolitana. Pasaron varios minutos desde que Umi había entrado al lugar cuando finalmente salió y camino hacia su automóvil. Aún con la considerable distancia que lo separaba de la comisaria pudo darse cuenta que la escritora no llevaba con ella la gruesa carpeta que cargaba al entrar.

¿Sería posible que aquella mujer se estuviese dando por vencida con el caso?

¿Volverían a abrir la investigación de las desapariciones pero ahora como homicidios?

Antes de maldecir y seguir dejando que la ira terminara de apoderarse de él, examinó el rostro de Umi; la escritora se veía molesta. Dudaba que si se hubiese librado de los casos, estuviese enojada, en cambio debería estar aliviada, pero no siendo esa la situación, era probable que una vez más no le hubiesen hecho caso. Se separó de su Mazda y caminó hacia la puerta del piloto sintiéndose confundido, ahora se debatía entre hacerle otra visita a la escritora o darle una advertencia para que no dejara el juego.

* * *

Kotori tomó asiento frente a Umi quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que procedió a llamar su atención– ¿Cómo te fue?

La escritora levantó la mirada como un reflejo al oír la voz de su amiga, pero no escuchó sus palabras– Lo siento. ¿Qué?

–¿Fuiste a hablar con los detectives? –quiso saber la castaña haciendo un puchero. Luego buscó al mesero con la mirada.

–Ya pedí por ti. –le informó Umi.

Esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

Antes de ir a ese encuentro habló con sus amigas para preguntar si habían ido a aquel restaurant con Kotori. La única otra ocasión que estuvieron ahí, fue antes de que Umi se fuera de viaje a promocionar su novela, y en ese entonces recién lo habían inaugurado. El ambiente era agradable y la variedad del menú hizo que les tomara más tiempo del normal elegir algún platillo, e igual o quizás más difícil fue elegir el postre. Umi recordaba cuales eran sus opciones a elegir ese día –pues le pidió su opinión– y teniendo en cuenta eso, más la información obtenida por Nico –con quien Kotori visitó el lugar poco antes de su regreso– creía haber elegido la opción que su amiga más disfrutaría.

El mesero no tardó mucho en aparecer y dejar su orden frente a ellas. La escritora se sintió aliviada al ver a Kotori esbozar una enorme sonrisa, y cierto brillo de felicidad apreció en sus ojos.

–Y respondiendo a tu pregunta –comentó la escritora viendo al mesero retirarse– Sí fui a la jefatura de policía, creía que quizás no los encontraría porque era domingo, pero supongo que tuve la buena suerte de que estaban ahí por un caso que tiene ocupada a toda la primera división.

–¿Toda? –cuestionó Kotori mientras le quitaba la envoltura a un paquete de palillos que dejó el mesero junto a su plato– ¿Algún otro psicópata suelto?

–Probablemente, ¿no has visto en la noticias algo sobre incendios provocados en los últimos días?

La castaña frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza– Pero han sido construcciones abandonadas, ¿y no debería corresponderle investigar eso a la tercera división?

–No, la tercera es de bombas y explosivos. –Umi hundió su cuchara en el plato hondo de cerámica con kaisengomachazuke[1] frente a ella– Incendios provocados le toca a la primera división junto con los casos de homicidio y armas no registradas. La cuestión es que están ocupados por esos incidentes con fuego que van en escalada, el mes pasado ocurría uno a la semana pero en estos días hay de dos a tres por día y temen que en cualquier momento comience a haber víctimas, lo cual no me extraña. Según lo que he estado leyendo últimamente, la piromanía junto con el maltrato animal y la enuresis[2] nocturna conforman la triada psicopática[3].

–¿Enuresis? –preguntó Kotori confundida antes de agregar– Esa triada que mencionas suena peligrosa.

–Incontinencia –respondió Umi a lo primero– La triada psicopática es peligrosa, si se encuentra en una persona, hace que aumenten las posibilidades de que cometa un homicidio en cualquier momento.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y retomó el tema importante– ¿Entonces no van a investigar el caso? –inquirió mientras tomaba una gyoza[4] de su plato con los palillos y la sumergía en un recipiente con salsa de soja.

Umi tragó el bocado que se había llevado a la boca mientras su amiga hablaba y le respondió– Lo harán pero no es una prioridad, no puedo decirles que encontré un cuerpo en una de las ubicaciones que me describieron en el primer archivo que me llegó, dejando de lado que me metería en problemas legales, seguramente no harían mucho caso y querrían corroborar. En fin, no pueden movilizarse porque el caso del incendiario es el más preocupante de momento, esperan resolverlo pronto. Puedo seguir investigando por mi cuenta pero estaría sola, y si la situación se pone peligrosa no tendré ningún respaldo.

–Vas a continuar… –murmuró Kotori afirmando la nada agradable situación, ni se molestó en ocultar su desaprobación.

La escritora al ver el semblante preocupado de la mujer frente a ella, llegó a una conclusión que no le gustaba y que iba contra lo que prometió un par de días atrás al joven Shigeru Aizawa, pero no quería ver a la castaña de esa manera. Sería un golpe muy fuerte a su sentido del deber, responsabilidad y a su orgullo, pero Kotori era mucho más importante que eso– Voy a tomarme un descanso. –dijo obteniendo de respuesta una sonrisa aliviada por parte de la diseñadora, sin embargo no pudo evitar agregar algo mas– Pero sólo hasta que los detectives se desocupen, es probable que me pidan cooperar.

Kotori se encogió de hombros y aunque su adorable sonrisa se debilitó, no desapareció por completo– Es mejor resultado que el que esperaba.

Umi suspiró aliviada, no quería dejar de cumplir su palabra, afortunadamente solo tendría que esperar unas horas, quizás un par de días a que se resolviera lo del incendiario. Podría usar el tiempo para escribir un poco, ordenar sus ideas e intentar dormir en un horario decente. Luego se preocuparía por el asesino. Se centraría en ello y con ayuda de la policía seguro atraparía a su lector psicópata y no habría sexta víctima.

Edogawa Yukio condujo alrededor de Tokio pasando discretamente por los lugares donde se había deshecho de sus víctimas, no era necesario bajar del automóvil, si los casos se hubiesen reabierto, él podría ver el cordón policial desde la carretera a una distancia prudente.

Todo estaba en orden.

Por desgracia, los eventos de los últimos días comenzaban a hacerle perder la paciencia, su necesidad de violencia estaba aumentando de manera alarmante. Él sabía que podía perder el control en cualquier momento, debía tranquilizarse, porque así era como los asesinos seriales eran capturados. Como el caso de David Berkowitz –el hijo de Sam– que fue atrapado por una multa de tránsito. Cuando Berkowitz fue a cometer un asesinato estacionó su automóvil al lado de un hidrante de incendios y una testigo lo vio romper la multa llamando su atención, provocando que lo denunciara a la policía.

No creía cometer un error así de estúpido, pero nunca antes llegó al punto de desear tanto matar como en ese momento y todo era culpa de la escritora. Estaba jugando sucio y lo estaba obligando a movilizarse, aquello dejaría de ser emocionante si dejaba que la sed de sangre lo dominara.

Tenía que obligar a Sonoda Umi a hacer su movimiento, y pronto.

* * *

 **1.** **Kaisengomachazuke** , es un plato sencillo que consiste en verter té verde, dashi (caldo de pescado) o simple agua hirviendo sobre el arroz ya cocinado.

 **2\. Enuresis** , es la persistencia de micciones incontroladas más allá de la edad en la que se alcanza el control vesical.

 **3\. Triada psicopática** , también conocida como la triada homicida, triada Macdonald o sociópata. El 1 de Agosto de 1963 el psiquiatra forense neozelandés John Marshall Macdonald público un artículo llamado _The Threat to Kill_ en la revista _The American Journal of_ _Psychiatry_. Donde nombró –con apoyo y desacuerdos de otros profesionales– un conjunto de características que él mismo observó en la mayoría de psicópatas y sociópatas. De esta manera determinó que la enuresis nocturna, la piromanía y la crueldad por los animales manifestada en la infancia elevaban la posibilidad de que la persona en cuestión desarrollara psicopatía en la edad adulta.

El 12 de Junio de 1966 los psiquiatras Daniel Hellman y Nathan Blackman hicieron un estudio –igualmente publicado en _The American Journal of_ _Psychiatry_ bajo el nombre de _Enuresis, firesetting and cruelty to animals: A triad predictive of adult crime_ – con 84 prisioneros demostrando que de los 31 acusados de crímenes agresivos contra personas, tres cuartos tenían la triada homicida, mientras que en los 53 sujetos acusados de crímenes no agresivos 15 tenían la triada o una de manera parcial.

Más tarde los agentes del FBI John E. Douglas (uno de los primeros en elaborar e utilizar perfiles de criminales), Robert Kenneth Ressler (quien acuñó el término asesino en serie) junto con la doctora Ann Wolbert Burgess (pionera en la evaluación y tratamiento de victimas de trauma y abuso) entrevistaron a varios asesinos en serie entre los que se encontraban Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, John Wayne Gacy, Charles Manson (etc…) obteniendo de esta manera evidencia sustancial para asociar la triada con el comportamiento violento de adultos.

 **4\. Gyozas** , es una empanadilla rellena de carne de cerdo aderezada con col, cebolleta, jengibre, salsa de soja, aceite de sésamo, ajo, sal y pimienta, cuya masa se elabora con harina y agua. También puede llevar relleno de gamba, langostino, salmón, atún, pollo, ternera, setas…


	12. Chapter 12

**Terminamos la semana con este capítulo. El siguiente lo voy a subir hasta el miércoles. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir y aun me estoy peleando con el epilogo (que no me gusta como esta) así que me retiro a seguir con eso.**

 **Ya saben cualquier cambio avisare por lo menos 24 hrs antes de la publicación del próximo capítulo.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 **-12-**

Umi estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recta, las rodillas alineadas al frente y sus manos sobre sus muslos. Vestía el kendogi que portaban todos los alumnos del dojo de su padre, su bokken estaba justo a su lado esperando para ser usada. Tenía los ojos cerrados intentando meditar, los ruidos del resto de los ocupantes del recinto mientras entrenaban, se escuchaban lejanos. Por su mente pasaban los eventos de sus últimos dos –estresantes– días.

Todo comenzó con una llamada de Eli a las siete de la mañana, su amiga rusa se escuchaba preocupada, pero no le dio muchos detalles, lo único que dijo fue que iría a su casa antes de ir al trabajo –dos horas aproximadamente– para que la escritora tuviese tiempo de espabilarse. Sin embargo debido al cansancio acumulado volvió a quedarse dormida con el celular en la mano, poco tiempo después volvió a sonar. Esta vez se trataba de Maki, quien estaba bastante alterada.

–¡¿Y entonces?! –reclamó Maki a través de la bocina del teléfono.

–¿De qué hablas? –la escritora ya estaba más alerta.

–No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

Umi se levantó de golpe teniendo la certeza de que algo pasó, algo muy grave– Maki, ¿Qué sucede?

La doctora gruñó algo inentendible y después hizo una pausa– ¿No recibiste los archivos?

La escritora entrecerró los ojos por la claridad que se filtraba entre sus cortinas y se acercó jalándolas para que se cerraran por completo, en el proceso intentó pensar en una respuesta para la doctora pero no entendía que estaba pasando– Ok… estoy confundida, no sé de qué estás hablando.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que revisaste tu e-mail?

–Ayer por la mañana. –Umi salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

–Eso lo explica todo, revísalo y devuélveme la llamada, estoy preocupada. –la pelirroja colgó.

La escritora entró a su oficina, encendió la computadora y se sentó en su silla. Ninguna de sus amigas dijo algo relevante, pero la habían asustado lo suficiente para apresurarse a verificar su correo electrónico. Mientras abría su explorador vio que eran las 7:33 a.m. Eli y Maki debieron estarse preparando para trabajar, cuando lo que sea que recibieron las alteró.

Cuando abrió su e-mail contuvo el aliento de manera involuntaria.

Tres eran los archivos que le adjuntó Edogawa Yukio a Umi. Uno era de Excel y dos eran de Word, aquello desconcertó a la escritora y aún más al leer el contenido de cada archivo. Sintió como el sudor se deslizaba por su nuca hasta llegar a su cuello provocándole un escalofrío que la hizo salir de su estupor.

El archivo de Excel contenía seis páginas, cada una señalada con el nombre de una de sus amigas, y el contenido era su respectivo horario semanal muy bien detallado. Uno de los archivos de Word era una descripción de las rutas que usaban para ir de sus hogares al trabajo, al supermercado, restaurantes que visitaban con mayor frecuencia. El último archivo, era igual una narración pero sobre una niña que parecía ser su próxima víctima.

Maki y Eli la habían asustado, pero ahora estaba aterrada.

Desde que le dejó la información a la policía pasaron dos días, ellos seguían con el caso del pirómano –el cual estaba bastante inactivo últimamente, aun así temían bajar la guardia– aún no se daban el tiempo de revisar los documentos que les llevó, y por cómo fue la conversación cuando los llamó el día anterior para preguntar, no creía que lo hicieran pronto. No los culpaba por tardarse, después de todo estaban trabajando lo más rápido que podían, reduciendo sospechosos de una lista de 13 742 906 personas –según el último censo– que viven en Tokio.

Leyó una vez más el texto que escribió en el correo y que en un inicio no tuvo sentido para ella, pero ahora comprendía que era lo que Edogawa quería. Él estaba diciéndole que solo tenía cierta cantidad de días para encontrarlo, porque pronto se llevaría a otra niña a casa con él. Como pista, dijo que la mitad de la cantidad de víctimas que tuvo el autor de _**"Shaba"**_ después de su última liberación de la cárcel –antes de que lo atraparan otra vez y lo ejecutaran– eran los días con los que contaba.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan enredado?

Tuvo que llamar a la policía cuando terminó de leer el contenido de los nuevos documentos que su lector psicópata acababa de mandarle. Pero estos se limitaron a decirle que en ese momento estaban con las manos llenas y que considerara irse a un lugar seguro con su familia y conocidos que fueron mencionados en los archivos. La escritora dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba decepcionada de su sistema judicial, si la realidad fuese como la pintan en el anime interminable donde su protagonista se vuelve niño por culpa de una droga, aquel caso se hubiese resulto hace tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, hizo una rápida búsqueda mental sobre el autor que mencionó su fan homicida. Le costó trabajo pero finalmente recordó ese libro, y el cinismo de **Sataro Fukiage** que en su creación literaria dejaba el mensaje de que los padres deberían cuidar mejor a sus hijos. Aquel hombre fue un violador y homicida serial que tenía como victimas predilectas a niñas de entre 11 y 16 años. Umi no podía recordar exactamente cuántas menores asesinó, por lo que esta vez con ayuda del explorador de yahoo, investigó un poco más a profundidad el caso, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Maki para que se presentara a la misma hora que Eli.

Fue fácil conseguir la información para saber con cuanto tiempo contaba para resolver el caso, era fácil que cualquier persona con acceso a internet lo resolviera en pocos minutos. Esto la llevó a pensar que el psicópata no quería que las cosas fueran difíciles, solo hacer parecer que lo eran. Pero ¿porqué? ¿O había una pista oculta en esa adivinanza?

Realmente no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ese detalle…

Para cuando sus amigas llegaron, ella ya estaba lista con toda la información a la mano.

–Lo único que decía el texto del correo era que no te dejara salir del juego o habría consecuencias. –comentó la coreógrafa.

–¿No decía que no se nos permite interferir y que nada de policía? –cuestionó Maki– porque a mi si me lo dijo.

Umi se estremeció ante la mención de oficiales, a ella no le puso nada al respecto.

–Sí, de hecho, también venía eso en el correo. –confirmó la rubia.

La escritora estaba por saltar de su silla alterada, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era probable que Edogawa no pensará que fuese necesario prohibírselo a ella, no era lo mismo que Umi quien ya había estado insistiendo desde varias semanas con el tema volviera a reportarlo a que lo hicieran también Eli y Maki, siendo más personas la policía se hubiese visto en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto– ¿Qué pasa con Nico y Nozomi? ¿Ellas no han recibido nada? –el par frente a ella intercambio miradas y luego volvieron su atención a Umi negando con la cabeza.

–Nico casi nunca revisa su correo, a menos que alguna exposición este cerca. Por lo que no se si realmente recibió algo.

–Nozomi lo hace con frecuencia por el trabajo, su jefe les manda información constantemente, es lo primero que hace al despertarse y lo último antes de quedarse dormida. No me dijo nada antes de irse a trabajar, y se veía igual de alegre que siempre.

Umi hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos– Él nos ha estado vigilando. –infirió la escritora viendo la pantalla de su celular donde tenía la ventana de Excel con los horarios de sus amigas– Así que debe saber quien vive con quien y es probable que pensara que avisar a las partes dominantes sería suficiente. –miró a sus amigas quienes se veían consternadas y perdidas, entonces se corrigió mentalmente _"bien, en realidad fue a las partes sumisas"_. Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir– Supongo que pensó que ustedes ejercerían presión sobre mí para que "juegue" con él.

–No creo que sea necesario, después de todo también amenazó a tu Kotori.

Las mejillas de la escritora se encendieron– ¡No es mi..! –se quedó callada al darse cuenta de un detalle importante, su amiga de la infancia debió ser alertada con un correo como el de la rubia y la pelirroja frente a ella. Pero no recibió ninguna llamada de la diseñadora. Tomó el teléfono rápidamente y le marcó. Timbró hasta que la mandó a buzón, desesperada volvió a intentarlo comenzando a pensar en lo peor.

–¿Umi-chan? –preguntó la dulce y tranquila voz de Kotori– Lo siento, estoy esperando que me atiendan para una reunión.

–¿Una reunión? –cuestionó Umi aliviada.

–Sí. Anoche te comenté que tenía otra reunión en Swankiss, van a checar los nuevos diseños en los que he estado trabajando.

–Es verdad, lo olvidé por un momento. –de reojo vio a Eli levantarse del sofá y caminar a la cocina, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan mala anfitriona.

–¿Pasa algo Umi-chan? –inquirió Kotori– No te escuchas muy bien.

Por un momento la escritora quiso negarlo, pero se dio cuenta que tenía que explicarle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando– ¿Has revisado tú correo electrónico hoy?

–No, después del desayuno vine directamente aquí.

–Bien pues… –Umi procedió a explicarle la situación intentando quitarle un poco de gravedad al asunto, no quería que la castaña se alterara, ni nada parecido. La coreógrafa regresó con un par de tazas llenas de café, y volvió a sentarse junto a Maki dándole una bebida. Sentía las miradas irritadas de Maki y Eli sobre ella mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero las ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

–¿Y pretendes que continúe con mi rutina normal mientras tu corres peligro? –la voz preocupada de Kotori resonó en la sala de la escritora, había puesto el altavoz al terminar la explicación para incluir en la plática a sus otras dos amigas.

Kotori hacía sonar como si su decisión fuese poco sensata, pero en realidad su sensatez se había tomado vacaciones desde el primer correo de su fan loco. Quiso creer que en realidad, su sentido del deber opaco un poco su sentido común, pero aun así estaba haciendo lo correcto para todos, para sus amigas quienes ahora estaban en peligro, por las víctimas de Edogawa Yukio y sus respectivas familias.

–Es lo que se debe hacer. –declaró la escritora sin ningún ápice de duda– Esta situación se terminara pronto sí o sí, y lo mejor es cooperar de la manera en que todo salga bien. Tengo que atraparlo antes de que secuestre a alguien, no voy a dejarlo ganar.

–¿Qué crees que pase si él logra su cometido? –preguntó la diseñadora– ¿Piensas que lo dejará así?

–¿De qué hablas? –Umi estaba confundida por el interrogatorio.

–Creo que se refiere a que es posible que tu fan quiera hacerte algo. –interrumpió Eli.

–Es posible, sabes demasiado. –concordó Maki– Y además has involucrado a la policía, puede que eso le moleste lo suficiente como para querer hacerte algo.

–Exactame… –Kotori no terminó de hablar y se escuchó una voz a lo lejos– Debo irme, pero la conversación no termina aquí. –sin decir nada más corto la llamada.

Umi vio molesta a sus amigas– No están ayudando, van a hacer que se preocupe.

–Lo cual es normal. –se quejó la doctora– Aun contándole una versión más ligera, ella se preocuparía.

La escritora sintiéndose demasiado culpable para ver a sus amigas por haberlas metido en eso, bajo su mirada al suelo de madera. Entonces llegó a una conclusión– Necesito pedirles un favor a ambas y que le digan a Nico y Nozomi también. –hizo una pausa– ¿Podrían vigilar a Kotori? Estoy segura de que querrá apoyarme, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

–Lo que quieres decir es que no la dejemos sola en los próximos días. –Eli vio el líquido oscuro que quedaba en la tibia taza entre sus manos– Puedo hacerlo, mañana estará trabajando en el teatro, el director le pidió que hiciera una última modificación a los vestuarios de los protagonistas de la obra en la que estoy trabajando, hoy estaré en otro lugar y creo que ella también.

–Tengo que ir al hospital, mi turno termina a las cuatro. –la pelirroja tocó con los dedos de su mano derecha un aro plateado metálico, que estaba en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda y lo hizo girar pero sin sacárselo– Pero si hablo con Nico ella puede hacerle compañía a Kotori, no creo que le moleste pasar un día haciendo bocetos.

Umi soltó un pesado suspiro e intentó sonreír– Gracias.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la rusa– ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

La escritora negó con la cabeza– Voy a irme a casa de mis padres, trabajaré desde ahí estos tres días. –se cruzó de brazos– Tengo que recopilar un poco de información, así que si necesitan algo llamen a mi celular.

La rubia y la pelirroja asintieron con la cabeza, pocos minutos después se despidieron, era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Llegó el momento de empezar a mover sus piezas de ajedrez hacia el final de la partida.

El resto del día, a Umi se le fue explicándole a sus padres la situación, no lo había hecho antes ya que no sentía que fuese necesario preocuparlos. Pensaba que no se darían cuenta hasta que toda la situación pasará. Sin embargo las cosas se salieron de control. Si quería quedarse con ellos los siguientes días ya no era una opción mantener el secreto. Afortunadamente sus padres se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensó, por desgracia su padre la hizo entrenar en el dojo con él, hasta que su madre los llamó para cenar.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente en su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres, no pudo evitar lamentarse de escoger aquel lugar como su refugio, perdió valioso tiempo demostrándole a su padre que podía protegerse a sí misma en caso de que fuese necesario, ahora sólo tenía 48 horas antes de que Edogawa Yukio hiciese su movimiento.

Buscó en la maleta que llevó toda la información impresa del caso y su libreta de anotaciones. Se acercó a su viejo escritorio que antes ocupaba para hacer los deberes de la escuela, el día anterior dejó sobre este, el pizarrón de corcho con el mapa de Tokio, fotos e información sobre los asesinatos. Ahora si se dedicaría a investigar. Luego de salir a correr y estar un rato en el dojo –para tener contento a su padre– desayunó y salió a hacer trabajo de campo.

Más tarde ese día, estaba sentada en su auto releyendo las nuevas anotaciones. Antes de dejarle todo a la policía pensó en entrevistar a los vecinos de los sospechosos, pero lo dejó de lado pensando que no era necesario profundizar tan peligrosamente en la situación, podría alertar al sospechoso.

Ahora aquello no era algo que le preocupara.

Siguiendo el mismo orden que cuando fue a las casas de los sospechosos empezó con el técnico de computadoras Yanagi Yukinari. Las personas con las que habló, coincidieron en que era un hombre solitario, salía de casa casi tanto como recibía clientes durante todo el día y no parecía tomarse descansos. No convivía con la gente de la zona que no fuesen sus clientes, pero si lo hacía se mostraba cordial. El escritor Tachi Miroku según sus vecinos era amable y siempre que algún vecino le pedía un favor este aceptaba sin hacer gestos de desagrado y sin pronunciar ni una queja –bastante distinto a como Umi lo recordaba– en aquel vecindario nadie ponía atención al horario del sujeto, solo atinaron a decir que variaba, en ocasiones salía casi diario de su casa y en otras se encerraba por días incluso sin salir a revisar su buzón. El caso del mecánico fue más simple, Shigeru Aizawa el hermano mayor de la última víctima, fue capaz de decirle el horario detallado de Kasuga Akira, y ella misma verificó su coartada del día que su fan psicópata entró en su casa. Fue decepcionante que ninguno de los clientes recordara la hora exacta y cuánto tiempo estuvo el mecánico revisando sus vehículos, pero todos afirmaron con certeza que el hombre estuvo ahí.

Al volver a casa de sus padres –luego de algunas cortas escalas– vio por un largo rato el pizarrón y examinó toda la información en sus manos, ahora tenía todas las piezas necesarias para dar con el asesino, solo debía analizar todo y podría resolver aquel caso. Era probable que aún le faltara alguna que otra pieza pero lo esencial estaba en su poder. Fue un repentino dolor de cabeza lo que la hizo tomar un receso para cenar con sus padres, ellos se estaban comportando extraño como si quisieran decirle algo. Aunque le pareció raro, ya que ellos eran más de expresar sus ideas, pensó que lo mejor era pasar por alto aquello, probablemente solo se trataba que estaban preocupados por ella. Al volver a su habitación el punzante dolor en su cabeza no había cedido, pero se obligó a si misma a trabajar en el caso. Por más que lo intentó no pudo concentrarse, terminó por acomodarse para dormir, era consciente de que necesitaba apagar su cerebro un rato. Física y emocionalmente estaba agotada, si no descansaba no podría resolver el problema en el que estaba. Pudo dormir un par de horas, pero al final recibió el amanecer despierta con su mirada fija en el techo de su habitación.

Con la salida del sol se cambió el pijama por un kendogi y se dispuso a meditar para aclarar su mente. Ahora comenzaba la cuenta regresiva final, el último día que tenía que le dio Edogawa para resolver el caso, y no iba a desaprovecharlo, una vez todo se resolviera podría encender su celular –el cual apagó para no distraerse con sus amigas– y podría asegurarse de que Kotori no esté muy molesta con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Se acercan las festividades y más importarte… El estreno de una película de Star Wars. Mi plan era de verdad subir lo que quedaba de esta historia antes de terminar el año, pero tomando en cuenta mi agenda se que no podre actualizar antes de eso.**

 **Por lo que estoy poniendo esto en hiatus de un par de semanas.**

 **¿Entonces para cuando el resto? (Capítulos 14, 15 y el epilogo).**

 **En enero definitivamente, fechas exactas aun no las determino pues aún no se los planes que tendré para el inicio del año. Por lo que avisaré por Facebook, es decir estén al pendiente de lo que suba en la página.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que felices fiestas.**

 **Hasta el año que viene :D**

* * *

 **-13-**

Saliendo de las oficinas de Swankiss, Kotori tenía la firme intención de ir a buscar a Umi, pero al atravesar las puertas del edificio se encontró con el que sería su primer obstáculo del día; Nico.

La artista bajita vestía una playera con capucha, tenis y un overol con varias manchas de distintos tonos pastel, con los que Nico solía trabajar. De su hombro derecho colgaba una bolsa grande, de la cual sobresalían un par de libretas de sketch, y era probable que también llevara lápices de colores o grafito. La pelinegra había salido corriendo de su casa en cuanto Maki terminó de explicarle la situación e informarle del paradero de la diseñadora, ahora procedería a cumplir con la misión de vigilar a su amiga. No era que Kotori fuese una persona impulsiva, pero en esta ocasión, tratándose de su querida Umi, era probable que no quisiera quedarse quieta esperando a que todo se resolviera.

–Supongo que no vas a dejar que vaya a buscar a Umi-chan. –comentó la diseñadora mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Nico soltó un pesado suspiro– Es peligroso ir ahí por ahora.

–Podemos ahorrarnos tiempo e ir directamente a su casa en este momento. –la castaña avanzó rápidamente al lugar donde había estacionado su auto– O ponernos a discutir y al final ir de todas maneras.

–¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto difícil? –inquirió la bajita exasperada– Podríamos sólo seguir con tu plan del día de hoy, como si Umi no te hubiese contado lo ocurrido.

Quitó la alarma y los seguros de su vehículo apretando los correspondientes botones en su llavero– Bien, pues hoy planeaba ir con ella saliendo de aquí, para contarle cómo me fue. Así que podría decirse que seguimos con mi agenda tal y como la tenía pensada para hoy. –abrió la puerta de su coche y subió del lado del piloto.

La artista corrió y se subió de copiloto, tenía la certeza de que si no lo hubiese hecho de esa manera, Kotori no la esperaría. La diseñadora arrancó antes de que su acompañante terminara de ponerse el cinturón, y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de la escritora, a Nico no le agradó que ignorara sus advertencias, pero al pensarlo mejor, daba igual, dudaba mucho que se encontraran con el asesino allí. Así que se limitó a permanecer en silencio todo el camino.

Al llegar a su destino, Kotori saltó fuera del auto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta –y sin importarle haberlo dejado en marcha– casi corrió a la entrada de la casa, cuando la artista la alcanzó –después de apagar el motor y cerrar las puertas– la castaña buscaba algo en su bolso. Nico no se sorprendió cuando sacó un llavero y con una de las tantas llaves en éste, abrió la puerta. Aquello era normal, ella sabía que cuando Umi escribía perdía la noción del tiempo y la diseñadora era quien la apoyaba para que no descuidara demasiado su salud, por lo que no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Al ingresar, ambas se percataron que la casa se veía tan ordenada como siempre. Al asomarse en su oficina, Kotori notó la ausencia del pizarrón. Subió corriendo las escaleras e irrumpió en el dormitorio de su amiga con la pelinegra siguiéndola pero a un paso más tranquilo. Abrió varios cajones y terminó revisando el closet. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y dijo en voz alta.

–Hacen falta algunos de sus conjuntos de ropa.

Nico habiendo sido testigo de lo anterior sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma como reflejo– Kotori, puedes ser bastante espeluznante.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la diseñadora inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que en otro momento podría ser considerado adorable.

–¿Cómo es que conoces todo el guardarropa de Umi?

–Estoy segura que tú conoces todo el de Maki-chan. –respondió la castaña a la defensiva.

–No es lo mismo, nosotras vivimos juntas.

–Nozomi conocía toda la ropa de Eli-chan antes de compartir casa.

–¿En serio te estas comparando con ese par de ninfómanas?

Nico tenía un punto en eso, pero no era algo que pensaba reconocer de momento, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema– ¿Sabes a dónde se fue Umi-chan? ¿Con su hermana? ¿Sus padres?

La pelinegra lo sabía pero creyó que lo mejor sería negarlo– No, todo lo que Maki me dijo es que no volvería a casa hasta resolver el caso.

Kotori entrecerró los ojos sin creer en las palabras de su amiga, pero sintió que no llegaría a nada en ese momento. No creía que Nico la vigilara todo el día, y por ello decidió pasar a lo siguiente que debía hacer ese día– Vayamos a mi casa, me encargaron hacerle modificaciones a algunos diseños.

Nico se relajó al escuchar lo que la castaña decía, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin ocultar la felicidad que le producía que por fin Kotori fuese a cooperar.

Nozomi tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la castaña la veía con recelo. La astrónoma le había jodido los planes. Ella pensó que cuando Nico se fuera a su casa, ella seria libre de ir a casa de los padres de la escritora a ver si se encontraba ahí, sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien, ya que en varias ocasiones intentó comunicarse con ella por medio del celular, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. "Las malas noticias viajan rápido" dijo Nico, intentando tranquilizarla "si algo malo le pasara a Umi nos enteraríamos enseguida". Kotori no podía debatir eso, después de todo ella era el contacto de emergencias de la escritora. Aun así, se sintió aliviada cuando la artista anunció que se iba a casa porque debía hacer la comida, por desgracia –para ella– en cuanto la artista abrió la puerta para retirarse, notó que el automóvil de Nozomi estaba aparcando cerca de la entrada.

Ahora la astrónoma era quien la vigilaba.

–¿Por qué no me quieren dejar ver a Umi-chan? –se quejó.

–Porque en este momento está ocupada y se nos indicó no interferir. –respondió la astrónoma tranquilamente.

–No voy a interferir, sólo quiero hablar con ella. Intenté llamarla a su celular, pero está apagado.

–No es extraño tratándose de Umi.

Aquello era cierto, lo más probable era que en ese momento la escritora estuviera esforzándose en resolver rápidamente el caso y aun si ella fuese a donde estaba no le haría mucho caso. Resignada, Kotori pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo nuevos bocetos, con la esperanza de que eso la distrajera un rato.

Al día siguiente volvió a tener a Nico de escolta, la acompañó a dejar las correcciones que le encargaron el día anterior y posteriormente la obligó a ir con ella a casa de los padres de Umi, quienes le confirmaron que su hija menor se quedó ahí, pero en ese momento estaba fuera haciendo una investigación. Esperaron un par de horas, pero finalmente se fueron a casa de la artista, ya que estaba segura que no la dejarían sola como el día anterior.

–Supongo que así es como te sentías. –comentó Kotori observando como Nico deslizaba un pincel sobre el lienzo frente ella.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó la artista sin despegar la mirada de su pintura.

–Con lo del doctor psicópata amenazando a Maki y su familia, imagino que te sentías como yo en este momento.

–¿Y eso es..? –la pelinegra giró la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Kotori.

–Frustrada al no poder hacer nada.

Nico hundió el pincel que tenía en su mano en disolvente, lo dejo ahí y tomó otro limpio– Es duro saber que la persona que quieres está en peligro, no saber en qué momento pueden lastimarla es horrible.

–¿Cómo lo soportaste?

–La verdad es que pensé que la policía lo tenía todo controlado y cuando las cosas se pusieron serias, me preocupe más por la posibilidad de que mi suegro usara su bisturí en mí. Después, mi única prioridad fue intentar sobrevivir al loco.

–No creo llegar a eso.

–Espero que no. –murmuró Nico con su mirada ensombrecida y fija en su lienzo pero sin realmente ponerle atención.

–¿Nico-chan? –la llamó Kotori preocupada.

La artista dio un respingo y miró a su amiga– ¿Dijiste algo?

–No, es sólo que parecías haberte ido muy lejos.

–Estaba acordándome… –Nico sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar los malos recuerdos de ella– No importa–dejó el pincel limpio en el recipiente juntos con todos los demás, se puso de pie y se estiró– Lo mejor será que me ponga a cocinar, Maki dijo que intentaría salir más temprano hoy. –tomó un aro plateado que dejó sobre el mueble de madera, donde tenía su material de arte, y se lo puso en su dedo anular izquierdo.

La diseñadora se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó de la muñeca y levantó su mano para examinar el objeto, el cual le pareció ver desde el día anterior, pero no le prestó atención debido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¡¿Se casaron?! –inquirió Kotori sin despegar la mirada del anillo.

–¡No! –exclamó Nico– Eso ni siquiera es legal en Japón.

La castaña liberó a su amiga del agarre–Bueno hace dos años Shibuya y Setagaya se aprobaron los certificados conyugales especiales para parejas del mismo sexo.

Nico sabía eso, también era consciente de que gracias a ello en lugares fuera de Tokyo –Takarazuka e Iga– el año anterior se comenzó a aplicar la misma medida, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el país lo implementara–Pero el gobierno no lo considera como un matrimonio legal.

–Por lo menos funciona para asuntos civiles. Y yo lo decía porque fueron a Estados Unidos.

–Maki y yo creemos que es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

Kotori arqueó una ceja e hizo una expresión de incredulidad, después de todo ya prácticamente lo estaban, sólo les hacía falta algún certificado que lo demostrara. Nico se dio cuenta de ello y prefirió cambiar de tema. Como la diseñadora no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso en aquel momento dejó que la artista se saliera con la suya.

Mukai Kazuya estaba indicándole a la diseñadora los nuevos detalles que quería agregar en los vestuarios que varios días atrás ya se habían considerado terminados. Kotori era consciente de que no era más que una excusa para verla, y por desgracia no podía negarse. Todo trabajo que ella aceptaba siempre lo entregaba terminado y con su cliente satisfecho, era su ética de trabajo y no iba a cambiarla sólo porque el director de la obra estaba interesado románticamente en ella. Si las cosas salían bien con Swankiss, probablemente aquel sería su último trabajo de ese tipo y no volvería a ver al sujeto.

–¿Cuándo crees tenerlo listo? –preguntó el hombre subiendo el cierre del protector plástico con el que cubrió el último de los trajes que Kotori se llevaría a casa.

–Bueno… –Kotori guardó el bolígrafo y la libreta con anotaciones en su bolso– Probablemente mañana.

–Bien, entonces… –el joven se interrumpió recordando que le dijo que no insistiría más de momento, pensaba cumplir con aquello –por lo menos una temporada–. Así que negó con la cabeza y le sonrió– ¿Quiere que la ayude a llevar esto a su auto?

La diseñadora estaba por responderle afirmativamente cuando fue interrumpida.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Eli acercándose, al ver los trajes que sostenía el director de sus ganchos se los quitó con un gesto que intentó no pareciera agresivo, añadió una sonrisa de las que tanto le gustaban a Nozomi y desvió su atención a la castaña.

La diseñadora suspiró pesadamente, en ese momento comprendió porque Nico no insistió en acompañarla al teatro– Esta bien.

Ambas se despidieron del director que sólo las observó marcharse mientras se quedaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

Nozomi sacó la cuchara del guiso, sirvió un poco en un pequeño plato de cerámica del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo probó, sonrió al sentir que se había superado a sí misma, ya que estaba delicioso. Llamó a Eli para una segunda opinión, la rubia se colocó a su lado pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de su pareja, junto sus cuerpos y entreabrió los labios. Atendiendo a la indicación Nozomi inclinó el pequeño plato en sus labios para permitirle degustar el guiso, ganándose elogios por parte de la rusa. Kotori las observaba sentada en el comedor con los ojos entrecerrados envidiando su melosidad. Le sorprendía que se comportaran como si ella no estuviese ahí. "No conocen la vergüenza" le dijo Umi en una ocasión durante una de sus tantas reuniones, en ese momento la diseñadora estaba de acuerdo. Se preguntó si Nico y Maki serían así cuando estaban solas. A pesar de la apariencia seria de la doctora, sí podía imaginarla en una situación así con la artista y era seguro que la bajita se dejaba querer si tenía la oportunidad.

–¿Alguna noticia de Umi? –preguntó Eli tomando asiento a su lado.

–No, y como estas preguntando supongo que tú tampoco.

La rubia miró el reloj en una pared cercana– Este es el segundo día, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos. –volvió su atención a Kotori– Según lo que me dijo, iba a reunir toda la información posible ayer y hoy, y después se dedicaría al análisis de sus pruebas. Por la hora, creo que estará empezando con eso último.

–Hoy fui a casa de sus padres. –confesó– Ellos me dijeron que ayer pasó entrenando todo el día en el dojo. Pero hoy salió a investigar.

–Eso no ayudará a Umi-chan a concentrarse. –comentó Nozomi apagando la estufa, la comida ya estaba lista.

–Lo sé, por eso les pedí que no le dijeran que fui.

–Bueno, considerando eso, creo que empezará con su análisis hasta mañana. –Eli se preocupó al recordar que la escritora estaba trabajando ahora contrarreloj– Espero que tenga tiempo suficiente.

–Umi-chan va a lograrlo. –declaró Kotori sin un ápice de duda– Ella no permitirá que algo malo suceda otra vez.

Edogawa Yukio se bajó de su viejo Mazda y observó la casa de estilo antiguo de la familia Sonoda, preguntándose cómo aumentar la dificultad del juego para la joven escritora. Ese día cuando vio a la escritora por su vecindario se temió lo peor. Pensó que el juego estaba por finalizar sin que él consiguiera una víctima más. No quiso esperar a ver que sucedía, por lo que decidió seguirla. Hizo algunas paradas que lo pusieron nervioso, pero al final se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que al último destino donde se dirigía era una casa familiar con una placa con el apellido de la escritora y no la estación de policía. Aun así estaba preocupado, parecía que la escritora lograría encontrarlo antes de poder divertirse. Entonces decidió que aunque le prometió a Umi tres días completos para encontrarlo, tendría que hacer su movimiento antes de tiempo. Con su nueva víctima en su poder, estaría seguro que obtendría un divertido enfrentamiento cara a cara con la joven y sin intervención policial.

Observó un momento más la casa de la escritora antes de volver a subir a su auto y retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kotori revisó su celular por octava vez ese día, aun no tenía noticias de Umi. Ella esperaba que a esas alturas, ya estuviera todo resuelto. Alzó la mirada al cielo topándose con algunas nubes grises que sólo lograron deprimirla, su mañana fue muy similar a la anterior, ella se la pasó con Nico, hasta que la dejó en el teatro. En ese momento estaba esperando a que el director de la obra terminara de revisar los vestuarios. Agradecía que ya no le estuviera insinuando nada, ni haciendo invitaciones, debido a su estado de ánimo, no creía poder ser amable con el joven.

Entró al teatro y no tardó mucho en llegar a la oficina de Mukai, él se dio cuenta de la situación, por lo que no le hizo mucha platica, sólo elogio los trajes y permitió que la castaña se retirara. El director sentía mucha curiosidad de saber porque la diseñadora se veía tan triste y se riñó mentalmente por desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Cuando Kotori estaba por llegar a la puerta frontal del teatro se topó con Eli quien hablaba por teléfono con alguien, por su timbre de voz y expresión facial, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Al llegar a su lado, su amiga rusa ya había cortado la llamada.

–Kotori, vayamos a tú casa, pasaremos el fin de semana en una de las propiedades de los Nishikino. –su tono era inestable y su sonrisa se veía totalmente falsa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó la castaña sintiéndose irritada.

Eli suspiró pesadamente, aunque intuyó que no podría engañar a la castaña –porque era muy mala mentirosa– suspiró y se preparó para lo peor, supuso que no se tomaría muy bien lo que tenía que decirle– Acabo de hablar con Umi y Maki.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la diseñadora, pero así como llegó, se fue por la expresión en el rostro de la rubia frente a ella– ¿Y entonces..?

–Ya lo resolvió, ya sabe quién es Edogawa Yukio.

–¿Entonces ya le dejara todo a la policía?

–No puede. No me dijo cuál de los sospechosos es, y no me dijo cuál será su próxima acción. Sólo me comentó que no puede ir a la estación de policía porque estamos bajo amenaza, y hay una pequeña a la que debe proteger. Nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos lejos de Tokio por si las cosas no salían bien.

Kotori se precipitó hacia la salida pero Eli la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca– Iré a hablar con ella y a decirle que no puede…

–Para ella también es difícil. –interrumpió la coreógrafa– Tiene sus motivos para hacer esto de la manera en que lo está realizando, tenemos que confiar en ella, si nos entrometemos no la estaremos ayudando, sino todo lo contrario. Debemos confiar en que, en cuanto Umi tenga todo bajo control, llamará a la policía. Ella es la más racional del grupo después de todo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ponernos a salvo para que ella sea totalmente de libre de actuar como crea que es mejor sin preocuparse por nosotras.

Los ojos de Kotori se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que Eli se sintiera mal, por lo que abrazó a su amiga en un intento por consolarla. Aunque la castaña se sentía muy mal, no se permitió dejarse caer y sólo emitió unos cuantos sollozos. Se repuso lo suficiente para separarse un poco de la rusa y dedicarle su mejor intento de sonrisa agradeciéndole.

Con las manos sobre los hombros de la diseñadora, Eli intentó animarla– Ve el lado positivo, tendremos la casa en las montañas de los Nishikino para nosotras unos cuantos días, será como unas mini vacaciones.

Kotori asintió con la cabeza ,y se dijo a sí misma que era probable que Umi las alcanzara en cuanto pudiera.

–Minami-san, Ayase-san. –una voz ronca las hizo estremecerse, y se sintieron desconcertadas al mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta que quien les habló era Mukai Kazuya. Ninguna de las dos conocía en él, ese tono cortante y frío que acababa de usar, además su semblante, aunque parecía tranquilo, el aire a su alrededor se sentía denso– ¿Pasa algo?

Ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza, la castaña entrelazó su brazo con el de la coreógrafa y dijo– Ya nos estábamos retirando.

Él no dijo nada, sólo observo sus extremidades juntas unos pocos segundos que a las amigas les pareció eterno. El director asintió con la cabeza– Entonces nos vemos luego. –se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo –seguramente– rumbo a su oficina.

–Dios… –murmuró Kotori– Es la primera vez que me da miedo.

–¿Ya terminaste con los vestuarios? –consultó Eli. Al recibir un asentimiento de respuesta, agregó– Eso es bueno, ya no tendrás que seguir viéndolo.

Kotori estuvo de acuerdo con ello.


End file.
